En Vida o Muerte, Bulma
by evagante
Summary: Bulma ha muerto ... ¿De qué es capaz un Vegeta que es Viudo?... .Trunks hereda la empresa y Bra unas cartas escritas por Bulma. Un Fic muy apegado al anime que explica como es que Vegeta y Bulma se enamoraron y que pasó con Yamsha. Drama, Amor, misterio y Acción. T E R M I N A D O !
1. Chapter 1

**La primera carta**

* * *

Miro detenidamente la esfera amarilla en mi mano. Es peculiarmente bella, pesada, fría, bien pulida y cristalina. Un círculo carente de imperfección y con esta flamante y bella estrella en su centro que atrapa fácilmente mi atención. Es hermosa. ¿Por que nunca me habían mencionado cual hermosas son?.

Siempre hablaban de las esferas del dragón en las reuniones. Era una enciclopedia de historias diversas sobre cómo aquellas habían protagonizado las mas imposibles aventuras de mi difunta madre.

Hace un año, en el funeral, Gohan me había relatado una entretenida anécdota dónde él, Krillin y mi madre fueron a parar al planeta Namekusei, "El planeta de Dende" (le llamaban). Fueron 3 horas continuas entre café, bocadillos y una ocurrente e imaginativa aventura que Gohan, y a momentos Krillin, contaban con nostalgia.

Ahora me pregunto ¿Por que nunca le di importancia a las aventuras de mi madre? me doy cuenta, siempre sentí más curiosidad y emoción por saber del pasado de mi padre y pocas veces mostraba el mismo entusiasmo por el pasado de mi madre.

Por primera vez aparto mi vista de la esfera y reparo en mi propósito inicial:

Ordenar las viejas pertenencias de mi madre para la subasta caritativa de la corporación cápsula.

¿Tan injusta fui con mi madre? me pregunto mientras abro un armario con varios conjuntos de ropa de mujer. ¿Se llegó a sentir alguna vez desplazada por mi? me sigo preguntando cuando de pronto salta a mis ojos un conjunto extraño que me desconcentra por completo

- ...puff... Mamá ¿Cómo llegaste a usar éste traje amarillo tan horripilante?-.

Hombreras prominentes, minifalda, pantalones negros. —Que poco sentido del glamour— Gruñí en voz alta. Estoy por votar aquello a la bolsa de donativos, pero no tardo en notar algo que guarda en el bolsillo derecho, es un estuche cuadrado y pequeño, se trataba de un estuche de cápsulas.

Su helicóptero, motocicleta y traje acuático...modelos muy atrasados, de varias décadas atrás, ¡Tremenda antigüedad!. Esbozo una sonrisa, quizá esto me lo guarde para mi. Me gusta sumar objetos "vintage" a mi colección de transportes cápsula, después de todo, el testamento dice claramente que ahora me pertenece.

¿Que más tendrá guardado por ahí?, me pregunto revisando cada bolso de aquél traje peculiarmente feo.

Logro sentir una cápsula escondida en el compartimiento del corpiño. La saco de su sitio. Mientras la miro con detención, noto que la cápsula no parece ordinaria, tiene un bonito color rosa, es mas compacto y tiene el nombre "Bulma 1" en él.

Es una capsula personalizada, sin duda guarda un objeto que llegó a ser apreciado por mi madre.

¿Que podrá ser?,¿Un Avión, un laboratorio, un robot?, sea lo que sea, de algo estoy segura: Era especial.

Me apresuro a bajar al jardín, dónde hay un espacio grande y despejado ideal para poder descomprimir cápsulas con grandes máquinas. Puedo imaginar un proyecto ambicioso de mi madre, ¿Quizá una nave espacial?.

Oprimo el botón y lanzo el artilugio al suelo. Mientras, imagino lo lindo que será visitar a mi hermano Trunks abordo de ésta nave, seguro le dará gusto ver que encontré algo de mi madre.

El humo se despeja y el objeto se descomprime... suspiro de desilusión tras ver que nada grande, mecánico o volador se ha revelado frente a mi.

Veo tan solo un objeto pequeño y poco llamativo, un maletín.

Sin más remedio lo abro, ¿Por que mi madre habría guardado esto en una capsula tan personalizada?.

Al abrirlo veo un viejo aparato de música, una linda libreta femenina color azul, y junto a ella, un bolígrafo con el mismo grabado.

Enciendo el artefacto musical, y a las primeras dos tonadas suelto mecánicamente una risa sonora:

- ¡Música de ancianos! -

La última vez que había escuchado esa melodía fue hace 10 años, estaba pequeña (Aún vivía mi madre) y pasaban en la tv un programa titulado "100 hits clásicos". No puedo dejar de conmoverme con ésta canción, ya siento mis ojos empañados. Aunque es una melodía antigua y olvidada, no deja de ser linda.

Tomo la libreta mientras y dejo que aquella música inunde mis oídos. Al leer la primera hoja, mi desilusión se torna en una feroz curiosidad. Reconozco enseguida la limpia caligrafía que solía tener mi madre.

En la esquina inferior de la derecha, decía en tinta azul "_**Mi querido Yamsha**_".

¿De que se trataba aquello?...Me inquieta leer "Querido" seguido de "Yamsha".

Un pensamiento negro invade por completo mi mente. Siento mi nuca helada y ahora no tengo el valor de dar vuelta a la hoja y seguir leyendo.

Abro mi almacén mental, buscó en mi memoria cualquier alusión con el título "Yamsha". Me llegan vagos recuerdos de un hombre. Alguna vez le conocí de niña, un hombre de buen aspecto del que mi padre se refirió como "Esa sabandija debilucha".

¿Mi madre habrá tenido una aventura con él? Me asalta la pregunta súbitamente.

No debo hacerme éstas ideas. Mi madre era incapaz de hacer algo así.

Quizá sea peligroso continuar leyendo, pero, tengo que hacerlo, ahora debo sacarme esta duda de mi cabeza o me perseguirá el resto del día.

Doy vuelta a la hoja para encontrar apenas unas lineas escritas en azul

.

.

.

_Eres mi mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo, el hombre que amo._

_ Pero a pesar de eso, hay cosas que me cuestan decirte de frente._

_ Es por eso que he decidido comenzar a escribir para ti._

_ Nunca he hecho algo como esto antes, el bolígrafo y el papel suelo usarlo sólo en apuntes y notas aritméticas para el laboratorio. Nunca se me han dado bien _

_las letras. Pero mi madre insiste en que es una buena hacerte saber por éste medio todo aquello que no puedo expresar con palabras._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda Carta**

* * *

La segunda hoja lucen algunas vestigios de gotas secas que han logrado percudir algunas zonas de tinta. Los trazos son algo bruscos, supongo que se trata de un borrador.

Intento leer...

.

.

.

_Hemos estado saliendo por varios años y continuamente tropezamos con la misma piedra. _

_No dejo de preguntarme, ¿A dónde va a parar todo esto?. _

_Discutir, romper y reconciliarnos, en eso se ha reducido nuestro tiempo juntos. _

_Esto se ha convertido en una rutina semanal para nosotros, un ciclo que hemos adoptado a lo largo de dos años._

_Este hábito poco a poco nos ha ido separando y envenenando._

_Al haberte confesado mis sentimientos pensaba que nuestro amor sería suficiente para ser felices eternamente, pero soy mas infeliz que nunca._

_._

_He llorado hasta quedar dormida pensando una y otra vez en cómo nuestra relación solía ser un cuento de hadas y ahora se tornado en un callejón sin salida. _

_Te rehúsas a dar el siguiente paso y eso me confunde. Quiero estar junto aquel ladrón del que me enamoré, pero yo me pregunto si él quiere estar junto a mi. _

.

.

.

Cierro de golpe la libreta y me regaño a mi misma. "Estas yendo demasiado lejos, estas invadiendo la privacidad de tu madre."

Hay cosas que deben permanecer guardadas, esta es (en definitiva) una de ellas.

Decido en este instante que me limitaré a recaudar algo para la subasta caritativa de la compañía, pero la idea revolotea con necedad por mi cabeza , se niega a desaparecer.

¡Odio a mi madre!, !No puedo ver sus cosas! Lo donaré todo, no quiero ni sus insulsas y anticuadas cápsulas, ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de engañar a mi padre?!, ¡¿Capaz de traicionar la confianza de su familia?!, ¡¿Capaz de escribir estas palabras para otro hombre?!

Suspiro mientras veo nuevamente la esfera y me pierdo en el primer recuerdo que aborda mi mente.

Cuando el doctor nos informó que había muerto. Fue una sensación depresiva, incómoda y dolorosa.

Al recibir la noticia lloramos de inmediato. Trunks y yo nos abrazamos por un minuto y mi padre quedó inmóvil, estático, con una expresión blanca que nunca le había visto antes.

— La reviviremos con las esferas del dragón — Anunció en voz alta, después de 20 segundos de silencio. Dejé de llorar y me sequé las lágrimas.

— Eso es imposible, Vegeta — habló Piccoro a las espaldas de mi padre y todos volteamos a verlo para prestarle atención. — Shenlong no puede revivir a las personas que murieron por causas naturales — Explicó con ésa voz tan característicamente grave y seria.

Mudamente se agudizó aquella expresión en mi padre.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo y me apartó con frialdad. Mi hermano intentó hacer lo mismo y corrió con menos suerte, aquél le proporcionó un puñetazo que le dejó en el piso. Mientras los presentes nos apresuramos a atender a Trunks, mi padre se alzó al vuelo y no le vimos por los siguientes seis meses, ni siquiera para presentarse en el funeral.

Nadie, salvo Piccoro, comprendió lo que le ocurrió.

— Vegeta es un saiyajin devastado— nos explicó. — Se siente vulnerable, triste y abatido. Amaba a Bulma mas de lo que creíamos, más de lo que él creía.

Sin un padre a nuestro lado, Trunks y yo llevábamos mensualmente flores a la lápida de nuestra madre que se localizaba junto a la lápida de los abuelos. Sólo quedábamos dos miembros Brief de los seis que alguna vez llegaron a vivir en la coorporación. Nos sentíamos mas solos que nunca y estar cerca de las lápidas nos otorgaba una extraña sensación de compañía familiar.

Durante la tarde lluviosa de la sexta visita, fue cuando volví a ver a mi padre.

Me tocó el hombro con gentileza a mitad de una oración en silencio. Me sorprendió al primer instante, pero al sentir su ki inmediatamente me dí media vuelta y le abracé fuertemente.

Grite "Papá" muy alto, dejé car mi sombrilla y la lluvia terminó por empaparme por completo. Pero Trunks se apartó ásperamente de él.

—¿Que haces aquí?— ladró con hostilidad.

A lo que mi padre sólo respondió con una mirada fría y muda.

Fue la lluvia quién llenó ese incómodo silencio.

Trunks preguntó nuevamente en voz alta —¿Crees que puedes irte y abandonarnos?, ¿Regresar cuando quieras?— Gritó elevando la voz, pero mi padre seguía sin decir nada.

—Tu nunca te interesaste por nosotros— Señaló mi hermano, ahora gritando y aventando su sombrilla— Para ti siempre fue más importante enfrentarte a Goku— Estalló en un rugido y se abalanzó con un puño en alto directo al rostro de mi padre.

Aquél esquivó aquél puño sin mucha dificultad, mi hermano intentó inútilmente proporcionarle un par de golpes más, pero mi padre se movía tan magistralmente que Trunks no pudo ni rozar su piel.

Sin darse por vencido, mi hermano le dirigió una potente bola de energía directo al pecho, pero mi padre, nuevamente, hizo gala de su habilidosa velocidad, esquivando la potente esfera de luz que terminó por destrozar un muro de piedra que se encontraba a varios metros tras de nosotros.

De un segundo a otro, la mano recta y fuerte de mi padre golpeó la nunca de Trunks. Noquéandolo casi de inmediato.

Solté un grito ahogado y me llevé las manos a la boca.

Mi padre tranquilamente cargó a Trunks sobre su hombro y con la misma serenidad dejó descansar unas flores en la tumba de mi madre.

—Vamos a casa— Me dijo inexpresivo, con un Trunks desfallecido a su costado.

Asenté en silencio y nos dirigimos hacia la limusina de la corporación capsula.

Niego con ferocidad mientras me sacudo esos recuerdos y quiero regresar al presente.

La música del aparato está por terminar.

Reflexiono un momento tras ver la hoja con semejante declaración de amor hacia ese Yamsha.

Opto por abordar ésto con mente fría. No puedo juzgar a mi madre, por lo menos no sin antes entender sus motivos.

Doy vuelta a la hoja, para leer la tercera carta a Yamsha.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Tercera Carta**

* * *

.

.

_._

_Estoy destrozada, no puedo sentir salvo tristeza y rabia. _

_Una profunda, podrida y venenosa rabia hacia ese Saiyajin llamado Vegeta. _

_Una tristeza desgarradora por que ya no estas a mi lado..._

_._

_._

_._

Aparto mi mirada, me niego a seguir leyendo.

Comienzo a creer que todas ésas miradas de amor que alguna vez mi madre le dirigía a mi padre no eran salvo punzadas de la mas absoluta hipocresía y traición.

Guardo la libreta, bolígrafo y el aparato musical en sus respectivos compartimientos en el maletín. Pulso el botón correspondiente, y todo queda comprimido en 10 centímetros cúbicos de volumen.

Lo tiro a mi bolsa con des ánimo.

¿Por que mamá? ¿,Odiabas tanto a papá?, ¿Qué motivos te hicieron quedarte junto a a él tanto tiempo y montar una falsa fachada de amor?.

Me levanto del piso, miro la esfera en mis manos y por alguna razón me deja de parecer tan bella como hace algunos minutos. También la guardo en mi bolso y me encamino a la cocina.

Abro del compartimiento derecho dónde encuentro los cereales y barras de granola, pero para mi desilusión veo que sólo hay cajas vacías. No hemos hecho las compras y éstos dos saiyajins con los que vivo, no dejan de devorar los refrigerios de la cocina. Lo que me molesta es que poco se preocupan por surtir la alacena, termina siendo tarea mía hacer las compras.

Niego con desaprobación mientras tomo la caja vacía para votarla en los desperdicios de cartón. Y veo detrás de ella un caja de cigarrillos. Me congelo, por que aunque me rehúse, el fantasma de mi madre lo encuentro en cada rincón de esta casa.

Tenía un pitíllo de tabaco prácticamente en cada pared, cajón y esquina, así como tantos secretos en cada línea de ésa libreta.

Tomo la cajetilla con la misma rabia, pero me doy cuenta que no soy capaz de votarla a la basura. De alguna manera me siento culpable por ese rencor inhumano que una hija no debería sentir por la mujer que la crió. Comienzo a ablandarme y mis manos se debilitan.

Miro el teléfono y hablo directo al móvil de Pan. No quiero estar en éste lugar y sólo se me ocurre desvanecer mi enojo con entrenamiento. Pan es con la única con quien podría entrenar.

Soy una vergüenza para mi ascendencia saiyajin. De niña no mostré interés por entrenarme, ahora siento que es tarde, a estas alturas no puedo pedirle a mi padre o mi hermano que me entrene. Pan es la única con la paciencia de tenderme una mano para iniciarme en el combate.

Intercambiamos un par de palabras y Pan parece entusiasmada con la idea. Llegará en cualquier momento.

En lo que espero a Pan, voy directo a la sala principal, y paseo de un lado al otro como tigre enjaulado. Imagino que de conservar mi cola saiyajin ésta ya estuviera balanceándose de un lado al otro como pelota de ping pong.

Recuerdo que tengo los cigarrillos de mi madre que me hacen bulto en la bolsa. Los saco de ella y me llega su aroma amargo.

No me es desagradable. El humo me trae buenos recuerdos del abuelo trabajando en el laboratorio o de mi madre tomando café. Recordé que a la temprana edad de 14 años prendí un cigarro sólo por hacer un estúpido e irracional acto de curiosidad. Mi madre se enfadó tanto cuando me vió, que terminé castigada la semana entera.

La idea de que yo fumara le hacía enfadar, me decía que era malo, pero no pasaba ni 10 minutos sin que se tragara sus palabras, pues ya estaba prendiendo un cigarrillo en su balcón. Siempre fue hipócrita.

Recordando esto, prendo un cigarro con torpeza, quiero fumar por que sé que ella se enojaría al verme; Me gritaría, me castigaría, me quitaría tarjeta de crédito y me prohibiría salir con Pan. ¡Pero no puede hacer nada al respecto ahora!, Kaio Sama le dirá que estoy fumando sus propios cigarrillos, en su sala y ella sólo podrá limitarse a tragarse la cólera.

Al dar el primer sorbo me siento culpable, tonta e infantil. Pero en mi cabeza hay una voz que me repite: Se lo merece. Y para convencerme de esto, se me ocurre dar una hojeada a su maldita libreta de confesiones.

Nuevamente pulso la cápsula, abro el maletín, saco la libreta y abro la tercera pagina... sigo leyendo dónde me he quedado...

.

.

.

_Ahora que haz muerto ,Yamsha, me doy cuenta de cuanto te amaba, no dejo de culparme por mi terquedad y mal carácter. Admito que muchos de nuestros _

_problemas se hubieran podido resolver si yo hubiera sido mas comprensiva._

_Pensé que sería tonto y sumiso dar mi brazo a torcer y mi orgullo quedaría doblegado, pero nada de compara con lo que siento ahora. Un profundo dolor y _

_arrepentimiento. Recuerdo tu cuerpo inerte y no dejo de pensar en lo cruel y desconsiderada que fui. _

_Entiendo tu desliz, te comprendo y perdono. Fue un momento de debilidad que tuviste, y como haz dicho, eres de carne. Se que lo hiciste para darme celos y lo _

_conseguiste._

_Podemos olvidarlo y superarlo, siempre fuimos la pareja perfecta. No renunciaré a lo nuestro, aún hay esperanza, estoy decidida a ir a Namekusei y encontrar _

_las esferas del dragón para revivirte. Nos casaremos, seremos marido y mujer, tan inseparables como en los viejos tiempos. No puedo imaginarme otra vida si _

_no es junto a ti. _

_Ése saiyajin, Vegeta, pensar en él me hace sacar lo peor de mi misma, me inunda la ira al recordar en cómo te mató, esa mirada mezquina digna de un _

_monstruo, me da escalofríos. Le rezo a KaioSama por que nunca me cruce con ésos ojos que se asemejan a los de un demonio soñando. Es un reflejo de un _

_corazón tan frío y un alma negra. Su crueldad no conoce límites. Por la manera en que aniquiló a su compañero, puedo pensar que no hay ni un sólo rastro de _

_bondad en aquél sujeto. Algún día tendrá su merecido, se ganará el odio de su propia gente, Y mientras eso sucede, mi amado Yamsha, tu estarás vivo, a mi _

_lado, viviendo nuestra vida perfecta._

_._

_Siempre tuya, en vida o muerte, Bulma._

_._

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4

__**Cuarta Carta**

* * *

_...Estoy decidida a ir a Namekusei y encontrar las esferas del Dragón..._

Intento hilar los hechos y encontrar algún sentido a todo ésto. Lo resuelvo tan pronto como los engranes de mi cabeza comienzan a girar. No tardo mucho en sentirme boba por hacer tantas deducciones precipitadas y fuera de lugar.

Ahora pillo que la cartas habían sido escritas previas a esa gran aventura de Namekuseí de la que Gohan me habló en el funeral de mi madre, mucho antes de haber conocido a mi padre.

Yo con mi prematuro y "brillante" juicio, imaginé citas secretas en moteles de paso y encuentros íntimos a espaldas de la familia.

Me rió de mi misma.

Pero tan pronto como una duda se desvanece, saltan muchas otras inquietudes imprevistas.

Me han repetido toda la vida que mi padre era un príncipe en su planeta, que los Saiyajins solían ser una raza de guerreros y que antes de vivir en la tierra, "aquél príncipe", comercializaba planetas para un tirano llamado Freezer... parece una locura, un cuento de niños, una historia que han resumido y censurado para hacerla parecer inocente y blanca. Desde pequeña he intuido que aquello es apenas la punta del Iceberg y me han omitido deliberadamente la parte gris y negra que termine por atar cabos con ésa personalidad de mi padre.

Pongo el dedo en el renglón y vuelvo a leer con cuidado:

_...me inunda la ira al recordar como te mató..._

¿Mi padre mató a Yamsha?.

_ ...Por la manera en que aniquiló a su compañero, puedo pensar que no hay ni un sólo rastro de bondad en aquél sujeto..._

¿Y también a su propio compañero?

Cierto, mi padre es huraño y antisocial, quizá la persona más difícil que he conocido jamas.

Pero me cuesta imaginar al hombre que me crió lo describe en ésta carta: un psicópata matando a placer y saboreando la sangre de amigos y enemigos.

Ahora que lo pienso mientras hojeo estas cartas, es extraño que mi madre no terminara casada con Yamsha. Después de todas estas palabras de amor y odio, noto que existe una laguna titánica en todo esto... es decir... mi madre escribió todo esto para Yamsha y dedicó estas líneas de odio hacia mi padre. ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?.

Inhalo otra bocanada de humo y enciendo nuevamente aquél aparato de sonido.

Puedo visualizar a mi madre escuchando la misma canción, usando ese horrendo traje amarillo y llenando estas hojas.

Me remonto, por medio de mi vaga imaginación,a a ése lugar... me divierto un poco con este juego de visualización, humedezco los dedos con lo lengua y doy vuelta a la hoja para leer la cuarta carta.

.

.

.

_ Yamsha, he pasado unos horribles y aburridos días en este planeta llamado Namekusei. El planeta natal de Piccoro, mejor dicho, el padre de _

_Piccoro y Kamisama._

_ Mientras Gohan y Krillin se encargan de conseguir las esferas y patear algunos traseros, me quedo la mayor parte del tiempo ocultándome _

_entre las rocas. _

_ Goku esta en camino y con suerte podremos regresar junto con él y su nave._

_ Tan pronto como tengamos en nuestro poder las 7 esferas, regresarás a la vida._

_He tenido un par de percances con las criaturas de este planeta. Son parecidas a las de la tierra pero mucho mas grandes._

_He decidido tomar_ _varias muestras biológicas e investigarlas directamente en el laboratorio bioquímico de mi padre. _

_Los Namekianos son personas agradables, imaginé que serían tan rudos y serios como Piccoro y me he llevado una _

_buenasorpresa al descubrir a unos seres tan pacíficos y amigables._

_Me he cruzado dos veces con aquél Saijayin. Recordar esa fría mirada encontrándose con la mía, me produce escalofríos. Fue tan sólo un _

_pequeño instante y vi mi vida pasar delante de mi. A pesar de ser muy delgado y no poseer gran altura, es muy intimidante.__Tiene una voz _

_rasposa y grave, deduzco que algo maligno maquila en su enorme cabeza cuando sonríe. __Al tenerlo tan cerca quedé poco _

_menos que petrificada de miedo. __La primera vez que le vi nos obligó, a Krillin y a mi, bajo amenaza de muerte, a que entreguemos la _

_esfera del dragón; He tenido pesadillas con ese encuentro, me atormentan cada vez que intento cerrar los ojos . Pero la segunda vez que le vi _

_fue significativamente diferente. Apenas duró un pestañeo y creo que ni siquiera reparó en mi presencia. Lo que fue extraño en ése encuentro _

_es que estaba a lado de Krillin y Gohan pero no como enemigo mas bien cómo aliado. Recuerdo cómo que dijo "Vamos Krillin, sígueme" con _

_tanta naturalidad como si lo hubiera dicho el propio Goku. _

_ Que vueltas da la vida. ¿Verdad?, me pregunto como es que pasó aquello. En un momento nos amenaza con esa mirada alien _

_tan maligna, al siguiente coopera con nosotros como "uno más de la pandilla"..._

_._

_._

_._

Siento un manotazo en la mano dónde tengo el cigarrillo. Me desorientaa de la lectura y volteo rápidamente a buscar al sujeto que me ha interrumpido.

¿Pan?

— Bra ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Me regaña con desaprobación mientras me quita el cigarrillo e inmediatamente lo apaga en la suela de su zapato. — El cáncer que contrajo Bulma se debió a este asqueroso vicio — Me recuerda con franqueza y poca compasión.

Ahora ése cuento de querer desquitarme de mi madre haciendo algo que la hubiera irritado en vida suena ridículo y bajo la mirada de la morena no se me ocurren escusas razonables que dar. Me limito a cerrar la libreta y decido no guardarla en el maletín como debía ser, en lugar de eso la guardo directamente en bolsa, junto a la esfera del dragón.

— Tienes razón Pan, es un vicio asqueroso — Admito al recordar el irreversible daño que aquel mal hábito le provocó a mi madre.

—Si quieres entrenar tendrás que comenzar con tener unos pulmones sanos— Asegura la morena con optimismo. —Espero que estés lista— habla sonriente y alegre.

—Pan, ¿Crees que podemos visitar a tu padre?— Me atrevo a preguntar de golpe, cambiando radicalmente el tema, incluso olvidando por completo el primer propósito de haber llamado a Pan.

—¿Mi padre?— Exclama confundida —¿Quieres entrenar con mi padre?— Ahora pregunta con desilusión.

—No se trata de eso. Quiero visitarlo por que creo que él puede aclararme varias dudas que tengo sobre mi padre.


	5. Chapter 5

La Quinta Carta

* * *

— Te llevaré a ver a mi padre después de entrenar, ¿Que te parece?— Propone Pan impaciente por comenzar.

Suspiro. Ahora no se como zafarme del entrenamiento. Realmente quiero en este instante ir a ver a Gohan, pero fui yo quien llame a Pan y propuse la idea de entrenar. Ahora que la hice venir a mi casa ya no puedo retractarme.

— Voy a ponerme algo adecuado para entrenar .

Entre más pronto comience, mas pronto terminare.

Subo a mi habitación, abro el armario y busco aquella ropa deportiva que casi nunca utilizo.

Me pongo un conjunto ajustado en lycra y corpiño rosa, contrario a ese tradicional traje naranja que usa Pan, mi conjunto deportivo "occidental" parece diseñado para una pasarela de modas.

Me veo en el espejo y parezco una muñeca de porcelana que no aguantaría ni medio segundo en el torneo de las artes marciales. Soy una verdadera vergüenza para mi sangre saiyajin.

Bajo las escaleras y escucho una voz masculina hablando con jovialidad. Reconozco esa misma voz como la de Trunks, mi hermano.

Asomo un ojo desde mi lugar y veo que Pan y él hablan animadamente. Sonrió y subo corriendo las escaleras, entro a mi cuarto, abro mi bolsa y finalmente saco la libreta de mi madre.

Seguramente Trunks distraerá lo suficiente a Pan como para darme tiempo de leer la siguiente carta.

.

.

.

_ Por fin en la tierra. Que alivio me da saber que estoy aquí sana y salva. ¡Goku logró derrotar a Freezer! pero por desgracia _

_Krilin ha muerto. Gohan, algunos Namekianos y yo hemos sobrevivido, y gracias a Polunga (Shenlong Namekiano) fuimos _

_trasladados a la tierra._

_ La mala noticia es que habrá que esperar para que las esferas nos concedan los deseos necesarios para revivirte. _

_ Los Namekianos son huéspedes en la corporación, desde hace tres días se mudaron a mi casa. Parece que se adaptan _

_rápidamente a los pasatiempos humanos aunque les hacemos sentir como en casa. Mamá esta maravillada con tantos _

_invitados y para mi Papá son especímenes que no deja de estudiar._

_ El Saiyajin también ha sobrevivido, y también vive con nosotros. Yamsha, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no es tan malo _

_como todos pensábamos. Fue de gran ayuda en Namekusei, y un buen aliado de Gohan, Krillin y Goku. Aportó mas apoyo a mis _

_propios amigos del que yo pude aportar en todo el viaje. Y ya que terminó varado en la tierra sin un lugar a donde ir, pensé _

_que proporcionarle un poco de techo y comida era una buena manera de regresar el favor que nos hizo. _

_ Tenerlo aquí ha resultado muy divertido, ¡No bromeo! verlo lidiando con los "Primitivos artefactos terrestres" (así les llama él) _

_es hilarante. Le escolté hacia su habitación y me preguntó sobre "La cámara de rehabilitación" Le dije que en la tierra eso no _

_existe. Le mostré como usar la cama , sé que estas pensando, ja ja ... me refiero para dormir, al parecer Vegeta esta _

_acostumbrado a dormir en una pequeña cápsula redonda con un asiento. Le pregunté en broma "¿Y que hacía el príncipe si la _

_naturaleza le llamaba a mitad de la noche? " Me lanzó una de sus miradas mortales y me dijo que era una mujer muy vulgar. _

_Entonces le mostré su baño personal, por alguna razón creí que en las naves de Freezer tendrían baños y regaderas, pero _

_cuando señaló el retrete y preguntó "¿Como se supone que debo utilizar éso?" decidí que mi padre era el mas indicado para _

_asesoramiento de higiene personal... "¿Imaginas si me pidiera que le haga Una demostración?" ja ja ja _

_ Por los Namekianos no hay gran problema de adaptación, ellos saben leer la mente y tienen a Piccoro para responder sus _

_dudas. Pero Vegeta es otro cuento ... tendrías que verlo por ti mismo... Se sobresalta cuando timbra el teléfono, la primera _

_ves que lo escuchó pensó que se trataba de una especie de alarma de peligro. ¿Ya he mencionado que es analfabeto? No sabe _

_leer prácticamente nada de la tierra. Mi padre le ofreció una cápsula de gravedad para que se pase el día entrenando, pero a _

_los pocos segundos salió gritando que no entendía los dígitos sobre los botones. Mi padre y yo intentamos enseñarle lo _

_necesario, admito que es buen estudiante y aprende rápido. El único aparato del que no se ha quejado ha sido el refrigerador. _

_¡Lo asalta constantemente! se alimenta tanto como Goku, se comió todas las barras de granola de la alacena y dejó las cajas _

_bacías. Menudo desastre..._

.

Suelto un buffido y pienso: Y a partir de entonces lo hizo costumbre

.

_ La mejor parte fue cuando descubrió el televisor, preguntó por "ese objeto lleno de botones" le dije que era para encender _

_"esa caja enorme que tiene frente su cama" y cuando la encendió pillamos un spot de lencería femenina, su reacción fue casi _

_poética..._

.

.

.

— ¡Bra!— Grita Pan desde la puerta de mi habitación interrumpiéndome abruptamente— He estado esperándote alrededor de veinte minutos ¡Y te encuentro leyendo! — Me regaña desde su lugar.

Se acerca hacia mi y mira la libreta con detención. — Lo siento, pensé que hablabas con mi hermano— respondo intentando excusarme.

Pan me arrebata la libreta de las manos tan velozmente que apenas puedo darme cuenta que ya no esta en mi poder.

—Devuélveme eso — Exijo con enojo.

—¿Que estás leyendo? — Pregunta curiosa mientras hecha una hojeada.

Recuerdo esa última línea que dejé colgada que hablaba sobre mi padre viendo lencería y de inmediato me urge quitarle esa libreta a Pan antes de que se lea algo que incluso a mi me da miedo leer.

—Pan, no bromeo— Advierto con seriedad —Regresame esa libreta — Exijo determinante y algo mas amenazante.

—¿La quieres?, ¡Tendrás que quitármela! — Me desafía juguetona.

—No puedes hacer eso, esa libreta es muy personal.

—Pues lo siento "princesa", mi entrenamiento acaba de comenzar

Corro para quitársela de las manos, pero sin ninguna dificultad ella brinca sobre mi, espera a encontrar mi mirada para mostrarme su lengua burlona.

Enfurezco y me disparo contra ella en dos zancadas veloces. Para mi mala suerte, ella se puede sostener en el aire y flota a un metro de mi cabeza. Ahora me es imposible alcanzarla.

— Eso es trampa — Señalo de un grito

— En la guerra y el amor todo se vale

— ¡Esto es un entrenamiento! — Le recuerdo de un ladrido

— Pues tu primera lección será aprender a volar — Cruza astutamente los brazos con actitud arrogante.

Busco entre los objetos cercanos y puedo pillar un largo collar. Instintivamente la alzo como si se tratara de una cuerda e intento enredar la cadena en su pié, como una autentica "cowboy".

— ¡Eso es trampa! — Exclama ahora ella

— ¿Ahora yo soy la tramposa?— Pregunto con ironía mientras jalo su pie fuertemente hacia mi.

Comienza a desplazarse en el aire y me arrastra con ella. Pero no planeo soltar ése pie hasta tener nuevamente esa libreta en mi poder. Entonces Pan ve la salida mas cercana: La ventana.

Me remolca junto con ella con simplicidad y sin ningún esfuerzo, como si mi peso si mis kilos se reducieran a gramos.

— ¿ESTAS LOCA? SI CAIGO DE AQUÍ ME MATARÉ — Grito con pánico al ver que la brecha entre el piso y yo es d metros.

— ¡Ten confianza! Intenta concentrar tu energía bajo tus pies y volarás — Me explica cómo si se tratara de un juego de manos.

— NO — Respondo mientras yo trepo por medio de su pié para aferrarme a su pierna— ME MATARÉ— Grito.

— ¡Suelta mi pierna! — Me ordena duramente, igual que un general militar, mientras la pierna sacude frenéticamente. Como intentando quitarse alguna basura de sus ropas.

— PAN, LE TENGO MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS— Confieso mientras mato mi último rastro de dignidad cuando comienzo a llorar como bebe y me aferro patéticamente a sus pantorrillas.

Patalea tanto que finalmente logra que yo me suelte y libero un grito desgarrador mientras caigo a gran velocidad al piso.

Siento la gravedad ejercer presión y comienzo a contar mis últimos segundos de vida. Cierro fuertemente los ojos y...Repentinamente estoy entre los brazos de alguien.

...¿Papá?...

Es el mismo príncipe saiyajin quién acudió a mi rescate.

Pan y mi padre aterrizan en el suelo con lentitud. La morena ha dejado atrás esa cara juguetona y ahora la veo atenta a la mirada seria y hosca de mi padre.

Una vez en el suelo soy capaz de besar el piso, pero me limito a desmontar los brazos que me rescataron.

— Si no sabes volar, no hagas éste tipo de estupideces— Me regaña con su acostumbrada mala actitud.

— Estábamos entrenando — Le explica Pan mientras traga saliva.

Mi padre no escucha sus palabras, se muestra congelado y mudo al ver la libreta de mi madre en las manos de Pan

— ¿Por que tienes eso? — Interroga con estrépito— ¡Eso no te pertenece! — Manifiesta de un bramido mientras se acerca a ella a paso directo.

Se me congela el corazón


	6. Chapter 6

**La Sexta Carta**

* * *

La mirada intimidante de mi papá acorrala a la pobre Pan.

Cuando esta lo suficientemente cercano a mi amiga extiende la mano exigiéndole en silencio que entregue lo que me ha quitado.

Pan obedece sin objeción.

El príncipe se aleja sin hacer otro comentario, se pierde de nuestra vista.

Me doy cuenta que la libreta a caído en las peores manos: Las de mi padre.

Mi madre tenía tan oculta aquella cápsula, con esa libreta que contiene esos pensamientos tan privados, por una razón muy obvia, ¿Cual otra podría ser?, No quería que aquellas palabras llegaran a ojos de mi padre... ¡Son cartas de amor para Yamsha! A mi me a enfurecido leer aquello. No puedo imaginar que reacción podría tener aquél hombre que es el orgullo mismo encarnado en un hombre.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que haz desencadenado?— Reprocho a Pan y ella se limita a encogerse de hombros.

No pierdo tiempo. Corro hacia dónde se dirigía mi padre, rumbo a las naves de gravedad para entrenar.

Veo que una de ellas está siendo ahora mismo utilizada, sin duda ahí esta él. Toco la puerta un par de veces sin tener respuesta alguna. Me decido hacer algo que nunca me imaginé hacer... Meterme a la fuerza

Introduzco la contraseña para desbloquear el mecanismo de seguridad y La puerta se desliza casi enseguida.

Siento una ola de calor que emana desde adentro de la cámara. Lo veo desde mi sitio, ahí esta él, tirando puñetazos en el aire.

Me alivio profundamente de verlo dedicado a sus puños y no leyendo aquella libreta que acaba de arrebatar a Pan. Busco dicho objeto por medio de la mirada y observo que la ha colocado sobre el tablero de control.

—Ya sabes que no debes interrumpir mientras estoy entrenando— Me dice fríamente sin mirarme siquiera —Tendrás que esperar a que termine.

—Sólo vengo por esa libreta—Aviso mientras doy un inocente paso dentro y súbitamente soy absorbida por la fuerza de la gravedad. Me desmorono para quedar atrapada sobre mis cuatro extremidades en el piso.

—Las libretas de tu madre son personales— Asegura seriamente, aún soltando continuamente esos golpes con velocidad, —No hay nada ahí que debas leer.

¿Que?... O mi padre se ha tomado un curso de lectura rápida, o es más que obvio que conoce el contenido de aquello, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? No puedo concebir que exista un universo dónde mi madre compartiera sus cartas de amor hacia Yamsha con el mismísimo Vegeta.

—Quiero... regresarla a su..si..sitio— Miento apenas pudiendo hablar por el desgaste físico que hago al intentar no quedar pegada al suelo. Intentaré hacerle saber a mi padre que no pretendo leer aquello... —Quiero conservarlo... como un recuerdo..de...mamá— Logro decir aún cuando esta fuerza invisible me está comprimiendo ferozmente y siento una simultaneas punzadas en mis articulaciones. No aguanto mucho tiempo y mis brazos sucumben ante la gravedad. Mi mentón se estrella de un golpe en el suelo. AUCH!.

Mi padre por fin deja de tirar puñetazos y me voltea a ver. Toma la libreta del tablero y se encamina hacia mi. Me alegro de haberlo convencido.

Se detiene a tres metros de distancia.

— Estamos bajo una gravedad nivel 60, aunque es mucho para ti, veo que puedes con ella. Realmente estas decidida a leerte los pensamientos que dejó de tu madre, he? — Me muestra la libreta levantándola a la altura de su pecho —¿Significa tanto para ti?— Pregunta.

—Si— Contesto decidida.

—Entonces...—Mi padre coloca en el piso aquella libreta, justo junto a sus pies —Intenta tomarla— Me dice mientras se cruza de brazos desafiante, dictando las reglas de su inesperado juego —Si llegas a ella es tuya. Pero si no, la perderás, nunca la volverás a ver— Me amenaza agrio y serio. Con esa expresión se subraya en su prominente frente: No bromeo.

Medito, y veo que pide demasiado, apenas puedo moverme — ¡No hagas esto!, ni siquiera pue...

—INTÉNTALO— Me ladra con esa voz aterrante.

No titubeo, !Estoy decidida a ir por ella¡. Pero me es imposible caminar o gatear con esta fuerza aprensiva. Arrastro mi antebrazo hacia adelante, siento que al levantarlo es como si sostuviera una tonelada de piedras. Una vez que he logrado ponerlo frente a mi, "barro" mi cuerpo contra el piso para avanzar unos escasos centímetros.

—Muy bien Bra, sigue así— Me anima con aprobación mostrando una risa de medio lado.

Intento repetir la misma jugada pero con el otro brazo, aquella fuerza invisible me mantiene prácticamente pegada de cuerpo entero en al azulejo. Algo ha tronado en mi codo, y le rezo a Dende por que no sea un hueso. Pequeñas gotas de sudor han comenzado a resbalar rápidamente de mi frente, son atraídas intensamente por la gravedad.

Comienzo a sentir las punzadas de dolor en mis codos, ahora me pregunto si la libreta merece este esfuerzo agonizante, no puedo enfrentarme con la gravedad aumentada por 60 con mi mediocre condición física.

Bajo la frente y me doy por vencida, dejo de oponer resistencia y la fuerza invisible me termina de engullir. Me desplomo, tendida y embarrada a este piso. —No puedo, no tengo tu fuerza— Declaro mi rendición.

Mi padre desactiva la gravedad simulada y una liberadora sensación de ligereza se apodera de mi cuerpo.

Me incorporo con la respiración agitada.

— Le prometí a tu madre que siempre respetaría la privacidad de sus escritos. Nunca los compartió con nadie. Pensaba mantener esa promesa, hasta ahora...— Me explica mientras recoge la libreta y esta vuelve a ser sostenida por ese guante blanco, hace una pausa y me mira — Sólo existía una persona que consideré que podía leer esto a pesar de que es tan privado, y esa no sería Trunks o yo... esa serías tu—Me revela tan serio como siempre. —Pero, te haz rendido, no haz sido capaz de esforzarte ni por que se tratara de algo valioso para ti.

—No se que estás tratando de decir— Reconozco confundida.

—Eres la última heredera de una línea de élite, después de ti no existirá nadie más. Tus hijos serán terrícolas. La mitad de tu sangre pertenece a un linaje real, poderoso que nunca se dejó humillar— Declara levantando la voz —Haz dejado que una terrícola con un cuarto de sangre de "guerrero de bajo nivel" te humille en tu propia casa, que te haga rogar por tu vida.

Estoy muda, no me atrevo a abrir la boca para explicarme. Creo que tendré que esperar a que las aguas se calmen para recuperar aquella libreta.

—Si no vas a mantener esa dignidad que representa tu linaje, y no te pretendes esforzar ni un dedo por alcanzar algo que realmente quieres... Entonces no te lo mereces— Mi padre lanza la libreta al aire y de un movimiento, descarga de su palma una esfera de luz que se estrella con la libreta a pleno vuelo. La pulverizarla de inmediato.

Me desgarra un grito ahogado y me quedo petrificada en una sola pieza. Aquello ha pasado tan rápido que apenas puedo entender que pasa. Mi padre ha destruido la libreta de mi madre. Una libreta irreemplazable, con pensamientos y escritos que nunca llegue a leer.

— Te lo dije, no la volverías a ver si no llegabas a ella —Me recuerda sin rastros de arrepentimiento o compasión.

— ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!— Le grito antes de darme cuenta que estoy enfrentándome al gran Vegeta — No me importa tu estúpido linaje, ¡Yo soy una terrícola! no quiero seguir tus pasos como guerrera, nunca lo quise...— mi garganta comienza a quebrarse. —...Me haz quitado para siempre un tesoro que mi madre me dejó...— Y ahora suelto lágrimas que ya no puedo detener —¡Desearía que fueras tu el muerto y no ella!.

Él me escucha, pero no reacciona o responde nada, es como si no tuviera sentimientos, las palabras no ablandan su piel fría de hierro, tan cruel y sinistro cómo las cartas de mi madre lo describían: un corazón de negro. Llega a mi mente aquélla linea que mi madre escribió

_...se ganará el odio de su propia gente..._

Se lo ha ganado, pienso enseguida, ¡Lo detesto como nunca! Afirmo para mi misma.

Me alejo de esa nave sin voltear a ver a ese hombre, me salgo y siento que la puerta se ha deslizado para nuevamente cerrarse. Me seco las lagrimas que no dejan de salir y me es imposible detenerlas.

Entonces miro al suelo, entre el jardín ha dado parar un "sobreviviente", ¿Los escombros han llegado a parar fuera de la nave?, es trozo de hoja con bordes carbonizados y apenas algunas líneas, pero afortunadamente, es legible.

.

.

_._

_ El saiyajin ha robado una de las naves mientras teníamos la guardia baja. Seguramente se ha ido para continuar con su vida de mercader _

_"espacial" atormentando gente y conquistando planetas, le deseo suerte. Aunque extrañaré ese sarcasmo descarado y su humor negro, no le _

_echaremos de menos._

_ Lo importante es que ahora estas vivo Yamsha, y volveremos a estar juntos, para toda la vida. _

.

.

.

Tomo ese trozo de papel y lo pego a mi corazón.

Llega Pan corriendo hacia mi — ¡Bra! ¿Todo esta bien? —Me grita desde lejos.

Me ve llorar y me da vergüenza, bajo el rostro y espero que mis ojos hinchados se oculten entre mis cabellos.

—¿Quieres... quieres hablar?— Pan me pregunta amablemente al notar que he llorado.

Niego con la cabeza, siento que si intento hablar me desbocaré en un nuevo llanto. Y odio que eso pase.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer?— Me invita intentando reparar lo sucedido, presiento que se siente culpable.

—Si —Articulo en voz baja.

Me toma de las manos con gentileza y me mira a los ojos —Te encantará lo que preparará Milk, !Es la mejor cocinera¡ mi padre también estará ahí y podrás aclarar todas esas inquietudes que tienes— me sonríe cálidamente — Seca esas lágrimas, levanta ése ánimo.

Regreso la sonrisa por fin.

— Así te quiero ver.

Ya mas tranquila, vuelvo a recordar con alma lo que ocurrió dentro de la nave de entrenamiento y me viene a la cabeza esa escena de mi padre regañandome y destruyendo la libreta. Y repentinamente una frase me salta a la cabeza:

"Las libretas de tu madre son personales"

Dijo "libretas", habló en plural esto quiere decir que existe más de una. Un sentimiento de esperanza bombea y burbujea desde mi corazón.

¡Tengo que encontrarlas!

* * *

A todos los lectores! Mis eternos agradecimientos! les mando un abrazo gigante y fuerte. n_n Me los leo todos y cada uno y procuro responderlos :D los quiero con todo mi corazón. Espero no defraudarlos


	7. Chapter 7

**La Séptima Carta**

* * *

— ¿Dime Bra ¿Cómo va la colecta para la subasta caritativa de la Corporación Cápsula? — Me pregunta Videl.

— Trunsks ahora mismo se encarga de la mayor parte, tenemos más de 200 objetos valiosos para subastar — Le respondo.

— Me alegro que todo marche sobre ruedas, fue una gran idea la de Trunks hacer un acto de caridad para celebrar el aniversario en honor a Bulma — Contesta con una amable y sonriente mueca.

Estamos sentados en el comedor de la, antes choza, ahora casa de la familia Son, cercana del Monte Pauzu. frecuentemente Pan, Gohan, Goten y el resto se reúnen para comer.

Desde aquí nos llega el aroma de la comida que esta preparando Milk, huele delicioso.

— ¡Bah!, yo le di la idea a Trunks — Refunfuña Goten al extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Fue tu idea Goten? — Pregunto sorprendida, ese chico le conozco mejor como el confidente e inseparable amigo de mi hermano. Goten me sonríe sonrojado.

— Pan me ha comentado que querías hablar con Gohan— Retoma la palabra Videl.

— Bueno, si no esta muy ocupado, me gustaría sólo despejar algunas dudas.

— No debe tardar en llegar, esta con Piccoro— Asegura con la misma gentileza Videl.

Comienzo a sentir envidia por Pan. Extraño comer en un comedor con una familia tan unida y agradable. Mi hermano suele comer en el trabajo y mi padre nunca ha sido de comer cerca de la gente. Desde que murió mamá, el comedor de la casa pasó a ser un mueble ornamental.

—En honor a nuestra invitada— Dice Milk con un gran plato entre las manos —He preparado estofado de lagartija.

—¿Lagartija?— Exclamo en voz alta.

—Tranquila— habla Pan detrás de Milk, portando dos platillos que deja sobre la mesa — Es la especialidad de mi abuelita.

Me muerdo el labio inferior antes de soltar alguna palabra involuntaria de mi boca.

— ¡Provecho familia!—Dice Goten antes de engullir vorazmente su plato con ayuda de sus palillos. Milk no tarda en proporcionar al pobre chico un sonoro manotazo en la nuca.

— ¿Que son esos modales?, ¡Espera a que tu hermano llegue para comer!— Regaña la mujer y noto como Goten nuevamente se ha ruborizado tras darme un vistazo.

—¿Mamá, Videl? he llegado— Alguien dice tras la puerta. Es Gohan reconozco enseguida su voz.

Pan toma asiento a lado de mi después de colocar varios platillos más a la mesa. Goten aprovecha que Milk ha ido abrir la puerta para dar un mordisco a un trozo de pan.

—El señor Piccoro se quedará fuera—Avisa Gohan desde el otro cuarto.

— Puedes pedirle que se una, le serviré agua fresca —Dice Milk

—No te preocupes por él mamá, ya sabes como es—Responde Gohan entrando al comedor y de pronto me ve —Bra, que sorpresa— me sonríe.

— Papá— Habla Pan —Bra tenia quería hacerte un par de preguntas.

El hombre de anteojos se incorpora a la mesa — ¿En que te puedo servir Bra? — Me cuestiona sin dejar esa buena actitud que seguro heredó de Goku.

— Ho.. bueno— Me acobardo. No sé cómo formular la pregunta exacta. Me veo forzada a resumir lo que ha pasado.

—Mientras revisaba el antiguo guardarropa de mamá, encontré una serie de cartas que estaban dirigidas a Yamsha—Comienzo a relatar y de pronto me intimido al notar que Milk esta atenta a lo que hablo— Mi mamá relata en esas cartas que mi padre alguna vez mató a ese hombre.

—Ho...ejem —Gohan se queda pensativo e intercambia una mirada con Milk. Se aclara la garganta — Aunque Vegeta tenía un modo de vida algo peculiar...— Explica algo incómodo —...creo que hay una confusión en el relato.

—A ¿si?.

—Vegeta no mató a ninguno de nosotros, sólo se enfrento a mi papa.

—Pero mi mamá escribió que mató a uno de sus propios compañeros— Recuerdo con algo de confusión.

—Si, me temo que lo hizo— Lo dice tornando su rostro serio. — Ese hombre fue enfrentándose con cada uno de nosotros, mató a Chaoz, Tenchinhan e incluso Piccoro.

— Hay algo que no logro entender— Interrumpe Pan y giro el cuello para prestarle atención — Si esas cartas estaban dirigidas a Yamsha ¿Por que es que Yamsha no las tiene?.

Es una buena pregunta que ahora mismo me sorprende que no me lo haya preguntado antes.

—Yamsha fue un buen chico— Milk tomó la palabra — Pero las cosas no resultaron bien. Finalizaron su relación poco después de que el reviviera.

Me es extraño considerarlo. Mi mamá tenía planes de casarse con él.

— Recuerdo que después de ese rompimiento Bulma se había hecho un completo cambio de look— Comienza hacer memoria Milk —Tenía rulos azules por todo el cabello. De todos sus estilos, ése fue sin duda el mas extravagante.

Ahora soy yo quien hace memoria, creo recordar un par de fotografías con un look semejante, tenía un conjunto rojo rayado.

No puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué mi madre prefirió quedarse con ese hombre frío, gruñón y descorazonado, en lugar de seguir intentando las cosas con Yamsha, por lo que dice Milk, parece un buen hombre, un terrícola de buen corazón.

Llega a mi cabeza esa horrible escena que hace unas horas pasé con mi padre, me inunda la rabia. ¿Y si ese descorazonado obligó a Yamsha a dejarla? su pasado sigue siendo un misterio y me refiero a su verdadero pasado.

— Sr. Gohan...— Ahora dirijo directamente a él y tendré que soltarle la pregunta ahora— Ha dicho que mi padre tenía un modo de vida peculiar...¿A que se refiere con eso?— Miro esos ojos detrás de esas gafas, inconscientemente, imitando la mirada de mi padre.

— Trabajaba para Freezer, un conquistador...

—¿Y que clase de trabajos hacía bajo las ordenes de Freezer?— Interrumpo cansada de siempre tener la misma respuesta censurada, adornada y ablandada sólo para mi.

Goten traga una ración de arroz con algo de incomodidad.

—No creo que deba ser yo quien te responda esa duda—Declara Gohan

— Bra no quieres algo de soya con tu arroz—Me pregunta para despabilar la conversación Videl.

—Que vergüenza—Admito en voz alta — Estoy arruinándoles la comida.

—No para nada—Miente gentilmente Pan.

—Muchas Gracias Milk—Hago una reverencia de agradecimiento —No quisiera continuar incomodándolos. Estuvo delicioso todo.

—Pero si no haz tocado un bocado—Señala Pan.

—Espero verles en la subasta caritativa. A mi familia le encantará que puedan asistir como invitados de honor— Digo antes de levantarme de la mesa —Buen provecho, fue un gusto saludarlos.

Salgo de la casa, y saco mi cápsula y descomprimo mi aeronave y antes de abordar, veo un sujeto de piel verde con ropa purpura debajo de unos arbustos.

¿Sr Piccoro?

Me encamino hacia él —Buenas tardes Sr Piccoro.

—Señorita Bra—Asiente aquél.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?—Me aventuro a preguntar

—¿Es por lo que le preguntabas a Gohan ahí dentro?— Adivina aquél enseguida. Afirmo con vergüenza. —Hay cosas que preferirás no saber—Asegura aquél.

—Usted estaba junto a nosotros el día que el Dr. nos dio la mala noticia, y fue el único que supo comprender a mi padre— Le recuerdo —...Me gustaría a mi también poder entenderlo así como usted lo hace. Después desde lo de mi madre, no es el mismo.

—Sabes la respuesta de esa pregunta—Asegura Piccoro —Lo que realmente buscas es que alguien te confirme lo contrario.

—Mi padre asesinó a sangre fría a muchos inocentes—Rectifico y Piccoro asiente.

Guardo un momento de silencio y después de unos segundos abro nuevamente la boca—¿Lo hacía por placer?.

Piccoro se me queda viendo y asiente en silencio.

—Gracias por aclararme mis dudas Sr Piccoro— Bajo la cabeza como agradecimiento —Sería un honor que pueda venir a la subasta de la corporación en honor a mi madre, seguro ella le hubiera gustado que asistiera.

Llego a mi casa. Me quito los zapatos, marco el numero de la pizzería.

Me dirijo a esas viejas cajas con esas ropas viejas que tenía mi madre, y me pregunto ¿Bajo que circunstancia terminó su relación? y ¿Por que fue que mi madre terminó aceptando...o amando a semejante ser?... Es incómodo estar junto a él!, es tan arrogante y dominante. No tiene sentimientos ni consideración por los ajenos. Vive recluido en constante entrenamiento. Era un ladrón, homicida, un psicópata, un enfermo de poder... Un ser despreciable que se aprovecho del buen corazón y la gentileza de mi madre... ¿Tan sola de sentías mamá?

¡Por fin! Encuentro justo lo que buscaba. ¡Ese vestido rojo con rallas! y un horrible chaleco amarillo. Busco por todos los bolsillos... ¡Tiene que estar por algún lado!... ¡AHÍ ESTA!, finalmente saco una cápsula pequeña, rosa, con el nombre "Bulma 2" en él.

Pincho, Descomprimo y veo un maletín... Abro y desmonto la libreta. Es increíblemente parecida a la pasada. Abro y leo...

.

.

.

_Por las razones que no voy a repetir, he decidido superar y dejar atrás, no caeré en el mismo círculo vicioso. ¡HOMBRES!, ¡Todos son iguales!._

_Tenía tantas cosas que decirte que un cuadernillo se ha quedado corto. Soy una dama y como dama no podía decirte todo lo que te mereces, ¡Por eso lo escribí!, llené hojas y hojas hasta descargarme por completo. Aunque dudo que algún día que lo llegues a ver por que he perdido el interés en que sepas que pasa por mi mente. Mi decisión es en adelante irreversible._

_Ya no escribo para ti,ahora escribiré para MI._

_ Inauguraré mi segundo diario de cartas con esta firme determinación de renovarme._

_Nuevo vestuario, nuevo peinado y ¿quien sabe? quizá, con algo de suerte, hasta con nuevo novio._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Se que este capítulo no es muy entretenido y reveló poco. Pero en adelante sigue lo que a mi más me ha gustado escribir. !Exacto! Como comenzaron Vegeta y Bulma a gustarse, tengo un análisis muy completo y fiel de lo que "pudo" haber ocurrido y me encantaría dar mi versión de los hechos respetando con firmeza la historia original. Junto con eso, también veremos como Bra va cambiando su punto de vista y comprendiendo a Vegeta... Ahora si puedo decirles, que ese odio hacia su padre es para que junto con ella (y Bulma) nos "reconciliemos" con Veegie. XP (Tenía que poner éste mensaje)**

**Aprovecho para mandarles un abrazo y un agradecimiento de corazón por leer este Fic XP **


	8. Chapter 8

**La Octava Carta**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_ El universo se ha vuelto loco.._

_ En estos meses había perdido el entusiasmo de escribir. Pero lo que ocurrió hoy me hizo recuperar el viejo vicio._

_ Fue todo tan rápido e inesperado que no se por dónde comenzar. Bien, quizá empezaré por contar lo que ocurrió en ese transcurso que dejé de _

_escribir._

_ Mi relación con Yamsha mejoró a pasos agigantados. Tuvimos serias conversaciones por horas y aclaramos nuestras diferencias. Ahora _

_somos buenos y cercanos amigos, quisiera que la relación permanezca así, en simple y sencilla amistad. Es un buen chico a pesar de todo._

_ A menudo le he estado invitando a comer, pero para que no se preste a mal interpretacion, también procuro invitar a Ulon, Krillin o cualquier _

_otro amigo cercano a nosotros._

_ Comenzó como un día cualquiera. Una parrillada en la corporación, pero las cosas han dado un giro de 360° grados, al momento que algo _

_increíblemente inesperado sucedió...Vegeta regresó. _

_ No se que fue lo que me sorprendió, Que esté de vuelta Vegeta o que me alegrara de verlo. Bien, lo confieso, le extrañé. Los días en la _

_corporación se volvieron muy aburridos desde que se fue. Era hilarante ver a un hombre con tremenda personalidad lidiando con la vida en la _

_tierra, soltaba comentarios que me hacían reír, por ejemplo, cuando mi madre escuchaba su animada y floral música mientras cuidaba el _

_invernadero, Vegeta tenía en la manga un comentario gracioso: "De nuevo ese ruido estúpido, Debería estar prohibido" o "Mis oídos de _

_saiyajins sangrarán si no apaga esa basura"; O cuando salía de la ducha y se quejaba del shampoo: "Es humillante oler a flores terrícolas", "Mi _

_virilidad se daña cada vez que uso estos líquidos". Pero a fin de cuentas, Vegeta terminaba acatando lo que le pedíamos: Desde usar _

_apropiadamente los palillos para comer, hasta mantener en orden su habitación._

_ Por eso no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de obligarlo a usar el conjunto de ropa más ridículo y rimbombante: Camisa rosa, pantalón _

_amarillo. y rematé diciéndole que si no lo usaba podría andarse desnudo._

_ Me estoy alargando. Regresando al tema, las sorpresas de ése día no terminaron ahí, pues otros visitantes llegaron a la Tierra. Nada mas y _

_nada menos que Freezzer. Habían hablado tanto de Freezer a lo largo que me comenzaba a sentir excluida por no haberlo visto en Namekusei. _

_"Freezer esto, Freezer lo otro", monté mi nave y no perdí oportunidad de ir a verlo._

_ Al aterrizar me di cuenta que Freezer había provocado involuntariamente una reunión de guerreros y amigos, en la cual estaba extrañamente _

_incluido Vegeta. ¿No es raro?. Un aliado en Namekusei y ahora un aliado en la tierra. No lo hubiera imaginado jamás. _

_ La cosa mas asombrosa fue lo que pasó a continuación. Llegó un joven desconocido que derrotó sin ningún problema a Freezer,a sus _

_hombres y a su nave. Apenas si duró unos pocos minutos en lograr hacer todo lo que en nuestra estadía en Namekusei, no pudimos lograr._

_ El joven era apuesto, muy educado y amable... pero sobre todo enigmático. No quiso hablar demasiado, se limitó a decir que estaba esperando _

_a Goku. ¡En efecto! Goku también regresó. _

_ Por lo que nos explicó Piccoro (Que se enteró de todo), aquél joven tenía noticias nefastas. Resulta que este joven viene de un futuro _

_"apocalíptico" y su misión es cambiar ese destino, lo haz leído bien. del futuro. Me he dado pellizcos a mi misma para cerciorarme de que ésto _

_no se trate de un sueño y también me ha entrado la duda de que Ulon no untara alguna sustancia alucinógena en la comida... Pues parece _

_todo esto demente y salido de una alucinación irracional. Pero parece que todo es real._

_ Me he hecho varias teorías locas en mi cabeza tratando de poner orden a tantas locuras juntas. Con tiempo, estudios y suficientes avances, _

_seguro que la compañía podría fabricar una maquina del tiempo (Puede y que la nave alien de Freezer nos ayude tecnológicamente... mañana_

_seguro voy a examinar sus restos) y también la compañía podría capacitar a un joven recluta con el entrenamiento suficiente. ¡Tenemos ahora _

_mismo a los mejores guerreros de la galaxia! Sus técnicas y secretos pasarán a manos de reclutas, empleados de la compañía, me lo puedo _

_imaginar. _

_ Al parecer tenemos tres años para cambiar el rumbo del futuro. Me siento dentro de una mala película de ciencia ficción escribiendo ésto ja ja _

_ Es extraordinario y estoy muy entusiasmada. _

_Mientras tanto, "la pandilla" se ha ido a entrenar. He invitado a Yamsha y Vegeta a que se utilicen las instalaciones de la corporación, seguro _

_les será de utilidad usar tecnología con la que contamos aquí. Aunque conociendo a Vegeta, preferirá irse por su cuenta o hasta robar otra _

_nave. Pero si Yamsha acepta, le prepararé un gimnasio apropiado. _

.

.

.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta me levanto y envisto la entrada ¡Ha llegado la Pizza! y me muero de hambre.

— 5 pizzas familiares para Bra Brief — Habla el repartidor en la puerta.

Pago y cargo la torre de 5 cajas a la cocina. El aroma a queso derretido champiñones y salami atraído a un insecto... mi hermano.

— Bra, ¿Haz encargado pizza para cenar?— Pregunta mientras se acerca a una de las cajas, la abre y mira con amor la comida.

— He pedido dos para ti —Le cierro un ojo, pues sé que él no queda satisfecho con una pizza familiar, su voraz apetito apenas se sacia con dos de éstas.

No tarda en tomar un trozo y proporcionarle una gran mordida. Luego de tragar comienzo a notar que hace una cara extraña, sus labios se hinchan y despide una lágrima de su ojo derecho.

—¿Que pasa?, ¿Está pasada?—Pregunto preocupada al verlo sufrir tras esa mordida y estoy apunto de llamar al maestro Karín para pedirle una semilla del ermitaño y curar a mi tonto hermano.

—¡ESTA CALIENTE!, CALIENTE, CALIENTE—Grita aquél con la lengua de fuera.

Suelto una "fina" carcajada que seguro escucharon los vecinos. Trunks toma una soda del refrigerador y la empinar hasta el fondo.

—¡Atrapála!—Me alerta repentinamente lanzándome una aquella lata de soda y cobrarse la reciente risotada que solté con su desgracia.

Pero olvida que yo no tengo los reflejos saiyajins, no mide su fuerza por consecuente no logro ni rozarla.

Pasa a centímetros de mi cabeza pero no escucho que la lata se estrelle...me volteo y veo que mi padre ha conseguido pillarla.

Ahí esta él, frente ami como si nada hubiera pasado en la mañana.

Trunks y yo intercambiamos nuestras sonrisas juguetonas, por dos expresiones secas y frías. Irónicamente, miradas que hemos heredado del mismo hombre al que se las estamos dirigiendo.

¿Quiere comer pizza con nosotros o es que también pretende pulverizarlas?

Sacudo mi cabello y levando mi nariz —"hum"— suelto un sonido despectivo, me giro, tomo una caja de pizza, mi hermano toma otra igual. Salimos de la cocina juntos, sin dirigir una sola palabra aquél hombre.

—¿Quieres ir a comer a mi habitación?— Me invita Trunks para apaciguar el momento incómodo.

— ¡Si!—Respondo —¡Tengo algo que contarte!—Aviso repentinamente emocionada.

—¿De qué se trata?.

Me entusiasma la idea de compartir mis reciente hallazgo con mi hermano. Sonrio, deposito la caja de Pizza que tengo en mis brazos sobre la que aquél carga— Ve a tu habitación y ahora mismo te alcanzo—ordeno juguetonamente.

Subo las escaleras, veo la libreta dónde la he dejado. La guardo en mi bolsa y cruzo el pasillo, subo al tercer piso, en dónde esta el cuarto de mi hermano, entre la habitación de los abuelos y la mía.

— He descubierto que nuestra mamá escribía cartas...o una especie de cartas...—Le explico a mi hermano una vez que estoy en su cuarto.

—¿Cartas?—Pregunta rascándose la cabeza.

—Si, escribía una especie de Diario—Explico aun emocionada

— No tenía idea de que nuestra mamá escribiera— Confiesa Trunks engullendo un trozo de pizza.

—Podríamos leerla juntos mientras cenamos— Propongo —He leído algo muy interesante, seguro te gustará escucharlo.

Trunks asienta y sonríe.

—Ejem ejem— Me aclaro la garganta y abro la libreta —Voy a leerte la novena carta.


	9. Chapter 9

**La Novena Carta**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Hemos podido rescatar algunos dispositivos de la nave de Freezer. Aproximadamente 20 objetos en buen estado y otros tantos_

_semi-completos que sólo serán pruebas para examinar bajo el microscopio. Dispositivos mecánicos en su mayoría._

_Ese joven del futuro había reducido a cenizas aquella nave,y no hemos podido hacer nada para repararla, prácticamente, ahora es chatarra. _

_Mi padre que es un optimista nato, dice que cualquier objeto que ayude al avance de la raza humana será suficiente. _

_ Desde aquella advertencia sobre el futuro, los chicos no han perdido tiempo y se han puesto a entrenar; Vegeta le ha pedido a mi padre una _

_nave con 300 veces la gravedad de la tierra, mi padre ha accedido por el bien de la ciencia y seguramente por su propio bien, Vegeta no ha _

_sido muy amable al pedirlo. Pese al peligro que representa, ese idiota, se empeña a arriesgar su vida. Al final mi padre configuró y aumentó las _

_placas magnéticas de una nave que tenía como repuesto. Fue suficiente para tener al saiyajin ocupado por algunas cuantas horas._

_Pero el muy bobo acabó por hacer estallar la nave, con él dentro. Se rompió un par de costillas y se fracturó una pierna._

_ Sin duda el saiyan le ha regresado vida al hogar. Me ha dado un buen susto, pero parece que estará bien_

_ Ahora mismo me encuentro cuidándolo en su habitación. _

_Tenerlo a tan corta distancia me hace pensar que quizá no sea tan malvado como le hace creer a la gente. Con un poco de comprensión y _

_paciencia saca su lado soportable. Ahora mismo esta durmiendo con una mascarilla de oxigeno, recuperándose de sus lesiones._

_ Me confunde ver al agresor de mis pesadillas en Namekusei y tener al joven de pelos parados y nariz respingona tan tranquilo, ocupando una _

_cama en mi propia casa. Desde aquí hasta parece algo inofensivo, un diablillo soñando._

_Me intriga profundamente este sujeto. Siento que en cualquier momento podría matarme de un golpe a la menor provocación._

_Cada palabra con él, es una terrible ruleta rusa, puede matarme por puro capricho al momento que le apetezca._

_Pero al mismo tiempo quiero saber por que no lo ha hecho, por que no ha atentado contra mi. Me nacen fuertes impulsos por domarlo y_

_conocerlo._

_En algún momento dejó el "Mujer" atrás y ahora me dice "Muchacha terrícola". Creo que en algún momento decidió ser menos despectivo por_

_por mera cortesía o a comenzado a tenerme confianza, cual sea el caso, es un paso adelante. _

_ Quizá toda esa actitud roñosa solo sea una pantalla de seguridad, una máscara que él mismo se ha obligado adoptar por el estilo de vida que _

_llevó bajo las ordenes de Freezer. Quizá ahí escondido, hay un hombre vulnerable y con sentimientos. _

_._

_._

_._

Suspiro, niego y aseguro — Lo dudo— En voz alta, tras leer eso para Trunks, veo que mi propia madre quería encontrar algo en mi padre que no existía: Un ser humano.

—"Ese joven del Futuro"—Habla Trunks—Se referirá a mi otro yo, supongo—Me comenta mi hermano con su quinto trozo de pizza en la mano.

Tras ese comentario casi me atraganto con el bocado que tengo en la boca... Mi hermano me da una palmada en la espalda que me ayuda a tragar.

—¿TU OTRO TÚ?—Cuestiono tan rápido como trago y recupero el aliento y la voz.

— Ho, veo que no te sabes la historia , he?— Asegura levantando una ceja con algo de arrogancia — Pues resulta que existe otro Trunks, en otro mundo paralelo, que viajó al pasado.

— ¿Eres el joven del futuro?— Recapitulo mentalmente.

—No yo, mi otro yo— Corrige.

—Así que el abuelo construyó la máquina del tiempo— Manifiesto pensando en lo brillante e inteligente que llegó a ser mi madre.

—En realidad fue mamá... mamá de aquél universo alterno—Me vuelve a corregir.

Lo miro incrédula y por un momento pienso que me está tomando el pelo. Pero luego se hecha en la cama con las manos sobre la nuca—Mamá me contaba la historia del "Trunks del Futuro"— Recuerda aquél con nostalgia —Al principio creía que era un cuento inventado para ayudarme a dormir, tu sabes, por ser niño. Pero Krillin me aseguró que era tan real como que él había terminado casado con la androide 18—Me explica con una risa en su rostro, seguramente rememorando tiempos junto con nuestra madre.

Guardo silencio. El recuerdo gris y deprimente del funeral de mi madre se apodera de mi mente.

—¿Que tienes?—Pregunta Trunks, quizá hice alguna gesticulación involuntaria que ha delatado mis pensamientos.

—Siento que nuestra mama se marchó llevándose con sigo todas esas historias que nunca pudo contar— Confieso para mi hermano —Sólo tengo estas libretas—Señalo el cuadernillo que sostengo entre los dedos —Y una de ellas desaparecido para siempre.

—¿Desaparecido?—Trunks pronto retoma una actitud escéptica —Lo dudo.

—Verás Trunks, me temo que si lo está... mi padre lo a...—Comienzo a explicar pero Trunks no pone atención, va a su armario

— ¿Trunks, me estas escuchando?—Le cuestiono enfadada.

Trunks me ignora, por que continúa buscando algo entre sus cosas —Dame un segundo— me pide.

Me molesto y tomo otra rebanada más de Pizza que comienzo a morder.

—¡AJA!—Exclama aquél tendiéndome dos objetos sobre sus manos.

—Una...¿una esfera de 2 estrellas?—Declaro para mi misma con la vista fija en ella.

—Y el radar del dragón—Secunda mi hermano mientras muestra en su otra palma el este artefacto circular similar a un reloj.

—¿Mamá te dejó el radar del dragón?—Le pregunto con algo de envidia.

—En realidad, lo encontré en su escritorio en la oficina—Aquél aclara. Hace una pausa y me mira —Nada está perdido, Bra—asegura acercándose a mi —Sólo debes juntar las otras 6 esferas y pedirle a Shenlong que reconstruya la libreta.

Su idea me deja estupefacta, ¡Es brillante! y nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

—Trunks, ¡Yo tengo otra esfera!—Revelo con entusiasmo sacando de mi bolsa la esfera de una estrella.

Aquél presiona el radar y en la pantalla comienza a desfilar un plano de la zona dónde estamos, acompañado de un pitido mecánico que indica el lugar preciso dónde están dos puntos parpadeando, me doy cuenta que señala hacia las esferas que tenemos en cada mano. Trunks luce una sonrisa de medio lado. —Ahora faltaría encontrar las otras 5.

—¿Puedes ver dónde se encuentran?.

Trunks picotea el botón un par de veces para localizar en el radar las otras esferas, después de unos momentos de "batallar" con los controles del objeto comienza hablar —La esfera más cercana, se encuentra a unos kilómetros de aquí, a mitad de un valle, podríamos ir por ella éste fin de semana—Sugiere después de sonreír.

—Me parece perfecto—Acepto con gusto y emoción.

Será la primera vez que emprenda un viaje por las esferas del dragón, como una de las muchas aventuras que vivió mi mamá.

Guardo la libreta, el radar y ambas esferas en mi bolso, apenas tienen espacio, tendré que conseguir una mochila dónde pueda cargar con todo esto.

Me quedo en el cuarto de Trunks a terminarme junto con él las pizzas, aunque yo me he dado por satisfecha con dos trozos, mi hermano a devorado con el resto. Prende su televisor y nos quedamos enganchados viendo una tonta película de comedia americana. Después de una hora, me rindo al pestañeo y tras un largo día comienzo a soñar. Me he quedado completamente dormida sobre su sofá.


	10. Chapter 10

**La Décima Carta**

* * *

Miro el reloj, apunta a las 7:45 de la mañana.

Estoy recostada sobre el sofá en la habitación de Trunks, arropada con una manta esponjosa y suave que no se de dónde habrá salido.

La tv esta apagada, la cama hecha y no veo las cajas de pizza y tampoco a mi hermano. Parece que se ha ido a la oficina a trabajar desde las 6:00.

Me estiro y trueno mis extremidades.

Voy a mi cuarto, me doy una ducha y me pongo un cambio de ropa cómodo. Busco entre mis cosas una bolsa mas amplia, una mochila dónde colocar el desorden de mi bolsa. Encuentro un morral con la insignia de la corporación capsula, es perfecta. Guardo las dos esferas del dragón que tengo en mi poder, la segunda libreta y ambas cápsulas (Bulma uno y Bulma dos), mi cartera y mi estuche personal de vehículos.

Sólo me falta un objeto...miro el radar del dragón y oprimo el botón...la tercera esfera aún continúa en ese sitio, a pocos kilómetros de ésta casa...¿Seguirá ahí hasta el fin de semana?. Odio que a diferencia de mi,Trunks SI tenga cosas que hacer. Esperarlo hasta el fin de semana me parece una eternidad.

Suspiro y de pronto me azota la sensación de desgano. ¡Estoy aburrida en casa!

Es lo que me fastidia de las vacaciones de verano.

Me brinca un bicho a la mente, una voz malévola que me incita ahora mismo ir por esa tercera esfera: Cuento con el transporte, el tiempo y los ánimos. Además quiero evitar encontrarme con mi padre. Necesito ese pretexto para salirme de aquí.

No se diga más... iré por esa esfera ahora mismo. Ya tendré otras cuatro bolas que buscar junto con Trunks para el fin de semana.

Abordo mi aeroplano personal y verifico las coordenadas de aquél valle. Ahí esta, parpadeando en la pantalla del radar, una perla en medio del mundo esperando por unirse a sus hermanas.

Indican las coordenadas que la esfera esta escondida en algún lugar de este bosque espeso. lejos de la comunidad, pasando un par de colinas, dentro de el valle que ahora sobrevuelo. Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Aterrizo en una zona despejada y guardo la cápsula en su respectivo estuche, ahora en adelante voy a tener que emprender la búsqueda a pie.

Camino un par de kilómetros usando como guía el radar en mis manos, ese silbido mecánico indica que me estoy acercando cada vez mas.

Pronto pillo algo con lo que no contaba...Un lago.

¡Qué fastidio!, ¡Ya me había duchado! El explorador acuático me hubiera sido de gran ayuda, tendré que sumergirme al agua de la manera tradicional.

Me quito los zapatos y dejo en la orilla el morral. Entro de un brinco al lago. ¡JODER ESTÁ FRÍO!. Verifico el radar, la esfera no esta muy lejos.

Tomo aire y me sumerjo a lo más profundo.

Nado con el radar en la mano, mi pie rosa con una piedra llena de lama, me da escalofríos, me inunda la sensación de asco. Verifico de nuevo el radar, la esfera esta a unos metros de distancia, dentro de una caverna obscura y subterránea.

Regreso a la superficie por aire, y retomo la búsqueda directo a esa caverna donde apenas se filtran los rayos solares. Hay demasiadas piedras dentro, parece que mi esfera está bajo una de ellas. Tendré que tragarme el asco y remover con mis manos aquellas rocas llenas de repulsivo légamo.

Empujo con ambos brazos, pero requiero de más fuerza, comienzo a usar mis pies y poco a poco se desliza aquella roca. Continúo, empujo con todas mis fuerzas hasta vislumbrar un objeto pulido redondo que brilla con un hilo de luz.

Intento estirar mi brazo y alcanzar dicho objeto, pero la piedra aún me estorba, tendré que empujarla un par de centímetros más... Apoyo mi espalda con otra piedra y empujo con todas las fuerzas, arrastrando la roca...me doy cuenta de que cometí un terrible error.

La piedra que remuevo es el soporte de otras rocas y ésto provoca un derrumbe. Siento sonidos estruendosos, la caverna se está desmoronando con migo dentro. Me invade el pánico, una piedra ha caído justo a lado de mi, y he escuchado un crujido, seguido instantáneamente de un dolor insoportable... Tengo la pierna atascada entre dos rocas. Intento con desesperación desatrancar mi cuerpo, pero es inútil. ya no tengo aire.

Resisto y resisto mientras siento mis pulmones comprimirse, he entrado en la segunda etapa del pánico, salir de ahí arrancándome la pierna. Grito con tanta intensidad que involuntariamente absorbo una bocanada de agua que inunda mi estomago y mis pulmones. Se me ha nublado la vista y he perdido dramáticamente la energía. Escucho una explosión tras las piedras antes de sucumbir al desmayo...

...Intento abrir los ojos, tengo la vista empañada y desenfocada, no logro levantar los parpados, sólo veo sombras sin forma.

Me intento mover, pero un dolor genkidaimal nace de mi pierna e invade por completo mi cuerpo, no me puedo mover. Puedo sentir que mi nuca está apoyada sobre una almohada de plumas, pero el resto de mi cuerpo se encuentra en mal estado, cada centímetro de él son raspones y moretones.

— No te muevas— Escucho que me ordena una voz familiar que al parecer está a lado mio.

Intento hablar pero tampoco tengo fuerzas para ello. Siento una mano pesada sobre mi frente y con ése gentil toque, caigo rendida a un nuevo sueño.

Despierto nuevamente, esta vez soy capaz de abrir los ojos. Giro mi mi cabeza, estoy en mi habitación. Me veo el cuerpo, tengo la pierna vendada por completo, aún me duele como mil martillazos.

Me recuesto de golpe. He perdido la esfera del dragón. Me digo internamente con rabia y desilusión. Intento buscar a mi rescatador, quiero agradecerle. Pero estoy sola, no hay nadie cuidándome. Giro mi cabeza al lado opuesto... sonrío. Sobre la silla contigua a la cama reposa el morral con el logotipo de la corporación, el radar y una esfera de cinco estrellas. Aquél ángel guardián me ha salvado la vida, la esfera, el radar y ha tenido la gentileza de traer mi morral.

Alcanzo el morral y miro lo que hay dentro. Todo está intacto... Además de ser mi salvador, ha sido un caballero, ha respetado las pertenencias de una dama.

Miro al techo y medito sobre lo ocurrido... ¿Ahora que voy hacer?. En estas condiciones no puedo ayudar con la colecta, ya ni se hable de ir a buscar las esferas restantes. Suspiro. Estoy cautiva en ésta cama.

Tras varios minutos con la mente en blanco, saco la libreta de mi madre.

No se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer, salvo leer...

La siguiente carta.

.

.

.

.

_¿Quieres morir dentro de tres años? _

_-"No, por que aún soy una mujer joven, atractiva y bonita que tiene deseos de conocer el mundo"_

_-"¡Entonces cierra la boca!"_

_Ahí comenzado todo. "¿Quieres morir dentro de tres años?" ..._

_¿Vegeta se ha hecho tregua con la tierra?_

___Me da ilusión pensar que ha decidido a proteger su futuro d_el lugar que alguna vez amenazó . 

_Está entrenando al limite de su cuerpo, con las costillas rotas a una gravedad 400 veces mayor. _

_Todo para enfrentar el peligro que le deparará en tres años. _

_¿Por que?, Aquél podría marcharse, no tiene vela en el asunto, no es su planeta, no es su gente y lo único que parece importarle de aquí es enfrentarse a _

_Goku...¿Por que tomar partido para defender el planeta?. _

_Hablé con él mientras le llevaba la comida a la nave de entrenamiento. Le dije que debía reparar los daños del material destrozado._

_Me dijo que no tenía dinero. _

_Entonces tuve una idea, le ofrecí un empleo como asesor en la investigación que mi padre y yo estamos haciendo acerca de lo recuperado de la difunta _

_nave de Freezer. El conoce aquella tecnología, vivió con ella toda su vida. A cambio de su ayuda recibiría un salario, hospedaje y comida... Además del uso _

_ilimitado de las naves de gravedad. Y ya que Yamsha desapareció sin decir palabra, Vegeta tendría el equipo apropiado para él._

_Vegeta aceptó._

_Hemos seguido esta rutina desde entonces:_

_Madrugamos desde las 6 de la mañana, me enfrasco en el laboratorio a perfeccionar las placas magnéticas y continuar con los proyectos de la compañía, _

_mientras aquél entrena durante las siguientes 6 horas. Para medio día lo espero en el laboratorio, le sirvo una buena comida mientras me explica la _

_funcionalidad de los aparatos extraterrestres._

_Después de tres horas dedicadas a eso, él regresa a entrenar, toma un baño relajante y nos volvemos a ver para llevarle la cena. _

_Hemos pasado tres meses con esa rutina._

_He descubierto cerca de 5 elementos inexistentes en este planeta._

_La bio-mecánica molecular con la que funciona la armadura de los saiyajins._

_Y me ha permitido hacerle pruebas fisiológicas para investigar su A.D,N. Saiyajin... Su raza me ha dejado con la boca abierta._

_._

_. _

_Su reporte físico afirma: _

_Resistencia al 89% del dolor _

_200% mayor numero de glóbulos blancos (Es decir : rápida cicatrización y recuperación)_

_Vegeta tiene 34 años terrestres, pero una edad biológica de 24 años. _

_Una fuerza que supera por miles a la fuerza humana._

_Es muy resistente a alergias o enfermedades de cualquier tipo_

_Estoy frente a un super hombre._

_._

_El informe soltó otro dato aun mas curioso, Vegeta es virgen._

_Aquí en la tierra tener 34 y permanecer virgen es poco menos que obsceno. _

_Para él es insignificante y no le quita el sueño en absoluto. _

_Con la destrucción de Vegita y la escasez de las razas humanoides, _

_la oportunidad de conocer mujeres fue prácticamente nula para él, el hermano de Goku o Nappa. _

_Abordé el tema la semana pasada, según me explicó, en la nave de Freezer habitaban pocas razas alienijenas dónde existieran ambos géneros sexuales _

_(hombre y Mujer), algunas razas son asexuadas (Como los Namekus) y otras ni siquiera compatibles con lo que nosotros consideraríamos sexual. _

_Ya entiendo por que me decía "Mujer" o "Muchacha terrícola"... soy de las pocas hembras que ha conocido en toda su vida, __me alegra saber que "mujer" _

_no era despectivo o machista, aunque preferiría que me llamara Bulma._

_Creo que nuestra amistad esta tomando mejor rumbo. Podemos llevar una buena conversación sin discutir._

_De hecho podemos sostener un dialogo civilizado basado en preguntas y respuestas._

_La semana pasada me dijo que me ayudaría aprender __simbología extraterrestre, me ha hecho una tabla de traducción de mas de 400 caracteres,_

_ apuesto __que le llevó toda la noche hacerlo._

_ Estoy orgullosa de él, ahora domina la escritura y lectura terrícola._

_El miércoles nos quedamos despiertos viendo las estrellas, me señaló en el mapa estelar sobre el verdadero nombre de los planetas en la vía láctea y me _

_señaló los planetas que conquistó para Freezer._

_me asombró saber que lo que conocemos nosotros como Alpha Centauri, se trata de "Freezer 100" Una especie de parada vacacional galáctica de uso _

_exclusivo para la raza de los demonios del frío (La raza alien a la que pertenece Frezzer). _

_El jueves le invité al cine para que se relajara del trabajo y el entrenamiento. Me dijo que no tenía tiempo para distracciones. Le intenté persuadir con que _

_serían un par de horas y se trataría una inocente cita de amigos. Me contestó que él no necesitaba amigos, __"Pues yo soy tu amiga" le respondí y me dirigió _

_un gruñido hostil y nuevamente se asiló en su entrenamiento. _

_Pero ayer por la mañana, cuando me pilló temblando de frío y le comenté que mi te estaba helado, aquél tomó mi taza y expulsó energía térmica para _

_calentarlo. Creo que fue su manera de sellar una amistad. Incluso pude notar algo de rubor cuando le respondí "Gracias". _

_Aunque nunca abandona ese carácter gruñón y rudo, creo que esos pequeños actos de gentileza hablan por si mismos, _

_y confieso que me tientan el __corazón y me tienen cautivada._

_Me confunde demasiado, la pregunta me sigue girando dentro de la mente ¿Intenta ganarse nuestra confianza para luego darnos una puñalada por la _

_espalda? o ¿Realmente se prepara para pelear por la tierra?. _

_Tengo miedo de hacerme luciones, tengo miedo de enamorarme, tengo miedo de que se trate de una trampa y esté esperando el momento justo de tomar _

_la nave y largarse. o aun peor que nos mate en el momento que ya no seamos de utilidad. _

_¡No quiero verlo marchar!, no quiero que sea una mentira... no __ahora que disfruto tanto de su compañía, quiero pensar que entre nosotros hay amistad._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— ¡BRA! — Trunks exclama desde la puerta, interrumpe mi lectura — ¡Haz despertado!—


	11. Chapter 11

**La Décimo Primera Carta**

* * *

Me toma por sorpresa la intempestiva interrupción de Trunks. Vestido de traje formal, sin corbata y una elegante blusa semi-desabotonada. Con ese porte parece tomarse enserio su papel de joven empresario multimillonario exitoso.

Bajo la libreta y lo oculto tras las sábanas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hermanita? — Pregunta al acercarse a mi. Toma la silla y la gira al lado opuesto, cómo si fuera a sentarse dándome de lleno la espalda, pero muy al contrario, acomoda sus piernas en cada lado de la silla y apoya sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma.

—Me siento cómo si mi padre me hubiera usado de puntería para practicar su Final Flash — Bromeo mientras apenas puedo gesticular una risa. Trunks me regresa el gesto.

— Tienes suerte —Me asegura —Te rescató justo a tiempo.

—¿Quién? — Pregunto enseguida

—¿Quién mas?, Nuestro padre— Me dice con mucha naturalidad.

A mi ángel guardián de pronto se le ha revelado un rostro. Mis ojos se abren como platos sorprendida y por un momento pierdo el hilo de la conversación.

Trunks continúa hablando —Te ha sacado del lago, te vendó esa pierna y me llamó hace unas horas a la oficina, pidiéndome que cuidara de ti mientras él se dirigía al templo sagrado. Ha estado muy preocupado...

—¿También ha rescatado la esfera y el radar? —Le pregunto a Trunks.

—Creo que sí— supone Trunks rascándose la cabeza mientras veía dicha esfera con detenimiento — ¿Por que fuiste por ella sin mi? ¿Las historias de nuestra madre nunca te enseñaron nada?—Cuestionó — Ir por ella no es cosa de niños.

Ignoro olímpicamente sus últimas preguntas. Mi mente vaga con la idea, que de no ser por el dolor y el cansancio, me hubiese dibujado una mueca de felicidad. Mi padre. Aquél frío, y apático sujeto... salvándome de morir ahogada, vendando una pierna hecha añicos y cuidándome mientras me encontraba inconsciente. Un príncipe de la maldad que se volvió rescatista, doctor y enfermero. ¡Caramba! después de todo lo que le dije y de la manera en que le grité, me siento poco menos que una ingrata y mimada niña inútil.

Un silbido agudo y penetrante de una tetera se escucha desde la cocina.

—Parece que esta listo el té —Avisa Trunks girando su cuello a la dirección de aquél sonido — Ahora regreso.

Trunks abandona la habitación y yo aprovecho para sacar por debajo de las sábanas el cuadernillo para retomar la lectura. Abro dónde me he quedado, doy vuelta a la hoja, Enseguida leo:

.

.

.

_¿Quién eres Vegeta?_

_Se presenta a si mismo como un guerrero de élite, nacido con una fuerza privilegiada en cuna real. Mientras le veo entrenando, descargando el alma en cada golpe imposible, veo el balance perfecto de fuerza, destreza, precisión, astucia y poder. En otras palabras, una máquina mortífera. El demonio que había llegado a amenazar la vida terrestre, un leviatán que tanto terror causó en Namekusei, una mente fría, una figura intimidante, un corazón lleno de orgullo; Un representante descorazonado de la utopía Saiyajin._

_Pero debajo del príncipe, fuera del entrenamiento, encontré a otro ser. Al hombre atormentado._

_ De niño le fue arrebatada su infancia. Creció lejos de todo contacto familiar criándose en las filas del tirano de Freezer. Se le inculcó violencia y crueldad para desenvolverse en un mundo plagado de hostilidad. Se le enseñó que sólo tenía un significante valor si era eficiente para matar, esa era su utilidad en la vida, aniquilar. El ejemplo que adoptó de sus superiores fue la distorsionada obtención de la lealtad, la amistad y el respeto, sólo ganado por medio de la fuerza bruta y el sometimiento de los más débiles. Nunca se le mostró otra perspectiva de vida o siquiera un camino más benigno. Desde muy pequeño se le forzó a adaptarse a un mundo corrupto y perverso. Finalmente terminó modelándose, emocional y mentalmente, para sobrevivir a ese infierno destructivo y valerse de su orgullo para no ser pisoteado. Fue un tronco que creció torcido desde su raíz. _

_ ¿Cuantas veces atentaron y apedrearon su lado afectivo como para que éste quedara permanentemente reprimido? _

_Y ahora esta varado dentro del terreno mas virgen que habría pisado en su vida: La sociedad convencional. Dónde el trato es por ley amigable y se despliega de interacciones cordiales. _

_ Vegeta ahora es disfuncional. No confía en nadie, pues nadie jamás le ha enseñado a confiar. Es socialmente retraído y desacomodado. Un arróz negro._

_Al principio, me parecía cómico ver al saiyajin poderoso y malvado adaptándose a la vida terrícola, ahora, me parece dulce verlo desenvolviéndose en, lo que denomino, la cara benévola y amable de la vida._

_Recuerdo hace tiempo, cuando Vegeta sugirió trasladar las almas de Goku y Krillin a la tierra para revivirlos, yo le dije "Esa es una brillante idea", como respuesta se limitó a bajar la mirada. Ante un cumplido su reacción es modesta y callada, muy opuesta a su arrogancia altanera._

_Cuando llegó a la tierra y le pedí que tomara un baño,mostró la misma reacción. Bajar la mirada y limitarse a obedecer. Nadie había tenido una cortesía hospitalaria hacia él._

_Cuando le pregunté cómo había dormido, cuando le dije que había hecho un trabajo estupendo mientras le enseñaba a leer, cuando mencioné que la ropa casual le ajustaba bien; Su respuesta fue la misma, una mirada a la punta de sus botas._

_ Mientras mas le miro, mas alentada estoy por de mostrarle esa cara benévola y amable de la vida. Tenderle mi mano y rescatar al hombre atormentado. _

_ El problema es que, a lo largo de este tiempo, tenia un freno __constante_, evitaba cualquier contacto, especialmente el físico. Según había leído en un artículo, la mejor manera de formar lazos es por medio del contacto físico: Un abrazo, una palmadita en la espalda, estrechar las manos...un símbolo de confianza. Así que me puse algo creativa para derribar ése muro.

_Después del entrenamiento le vi estirando sus brazos, intentando deshacerse de un dolor en la espalda. Tras preguntarle, me respondió que no me metiera en sus asuntos. Yo le ignoré (Como ya era costumbre) y le pedí que se quitara la armadura. Al principio dudó, pero le persuadí con el cuento de que haría algo que sería benéfico para su rendimiento en combate; Entonces me obedeció. Le pedí que ahora se sentara, se relajara y confiara en mi. Tras decirme que no haga una imprudencia, me dirigí a su espalda y coloqué cada palma sobre sus omóplatos. Entonces, dio un brinco, tensó los músculos, se le erizaron los bellos de los brazos y se ruborizó en varias tonalidades . "Que haces" me preguntó de un gruñido. "Te daré un masaje para quitarte tu dolor de espalda" Le contesté. Fui presionando en círculos con mis nudillos y pulgares a lo largo de su columna. Trataba de tragar mi miedo, estaba aterrada, me jugaba ambas manos, pero me esforcé por ganarme un oscar, al actuar segura y natural._

_ Sentía pequeños bultos de estrés acumulados a lo largo de los años bajo la piel de su esculpida espalda,y a medida que mis manos pasaban a aliviarlos, sus manos se aferraban a sus rodillas, notaba un cuerpo ansioso, en estado de alerta y una presión sanguínea acelerada. No esta acostumbrado al tacto físico, si no es por medio de golpes y patadas. Entonces fui suavizando con el toque mas gentil que podía dar, conforme mis manos se desenvolvían sobre su cuello y a lo largo de su espalda. Noté como los omóplatos se ablandaban, sus uñas ahora se hundían en sus rodillas y su cuerpo se relajaba._

_"Apuesto que es la primera vez que alguien te da un masaje" Le dije, y contestó como mejor sabía hacerlo, bajando la mirada en silencio._

_A partir de esa semana, se desencadenaron pequeños y sutiles roces entre manos, meramente "accidentales" (muchos de ellos yo misma los provocaba), me producían una placentera sensación de escalofríos en el cuello que me ruborizaban. No estaba muy segura si él percibía atraves de sus guantes blancos alguna sensación de tacto con la yema de mis manos, pero nunca le escuché quejarse. _

_ Me di cuenta que mi intención había tenido consecuencias, pero no en él, si no en mi._

_ Fue esta tarde, en la piscina. Sentí una presencia tan inconfundible y dominante que amenazaba mi alma debajo de mi piel. _

_Torpemente dejé caer mi toalla y fue él quien se agachó a recogerla del piso para entregármela en la mano. Sentí esa fuerte sensación de ser consumida por una mirada. Un par de fríos e intensos ojos negros estaban atentos a mi. Mi corazón bombeó mas rápido y fuerte de lo normal y mi respiración se aceleró... Ahí le vi, observándome, con la expresión séria a medio paso de mi, sus cejas inclinadas hacia dentro, sin mover un sólo músculo de su rostro. Los ojos del saiyajin despiadado, del hombre atormentado que creció en las filas de Freezer y el arroz negro que desentona en la sociedad. Los tres, y al mismo tiempo, ninguno se reflejaba en esa mirada._

_ Fui yo quien miró al piso al sentir sus dedos sin esos guantes blancos haciendo contacto con mi palma. Tenía el bañador ajustado al cuerpo y el pelo goteando pegado a mi cara. Me acerqué a él, sin dejarme intimidar bajo ese hielo que emanaba de sus pupilas. Noté, por primera vez, que en esa mirada escondía la cara afectiva, una que podían despertar sentimientos puros. Le di las gracias mientras levantaba la mano y con mi dedo en alto toqué la punta de su respingona y pequeña nariz. _

_ ¿Quién eres Vegeta?, junto a ti me despido del sentido común y me siento fuertemente atraída a jugar con fuego. Me sacas suspiros y me ruborizas. Me intimidas y me cautivas. Me estoy enamorando de ti. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

** A las lectoras hermosas de Potterfics y de fanfiction. Antes que nada, les mando muchos saludos y abrazos !**

_**phoenix1993**__ Princesa bien buena onda que siempre me hecha ánimos! _

_**Sharlyn Ramos**__ n_n amo tus comentarios bellos y llenos entusiasmo_

_**ItzelMoon**__ además de tener un bello nick, tambien es super linda_

_**NebilimK **Amo__ leerte! me emociono mucho al ver tu critica me encanta como lo persives, te adoro reina n_n _

_**Bulmar **__Gracias lindisima! 3_

_**Vegeta'z girL **__ Intento abordar una carta x chap, por eso hay veces que son muy cortitos, n_n gracias linda!_

_**Flor:**__ Muchas gracias por ese entusiasmo! Bra es una adolecente y por eso es algo enojona, pero procuraré calmarle un poco el caracter_

_**hyllaryQueensaiyan:**__ Jajajajaja bueno! a Pan no le ha ido muy bien entre los fans, pero me gustaría rescatarle un poco de GT_

_**yukkoame_**__ Wooow reina! Mil gracias estoy MUY alagada! ya me he suscrito a la pagina de facebook y la adoro con el alma! tambien te mande un mp privado :D Muchas gracias corazón!_

_**Gracci:**__ MUCHAS GRACIAS CORAZÓN! n_n haré todo lo posible por no defraudarte. Y tienes razón hay pocos Fics que abordan el Bra/Vegeta _

_**atal15 **__Mil gracias por el apoyo reina n_n _

** Ahora paso a aclarar las dudas XP :D ...**

**1°Trunks Girl : ¿Por Bra no le pregunta todo directamente a Trunks?:**

Por que Trunks trabaja casi todo el tiempo y apenas se vieron hace unos episodios.

**2° Vegeta se ha vuelto malo o algo así?**

Vegeta siempre a sido muy poco gentil. Me gusta serle fiel a ese Vegeta

**3° GT él dice que es un humano con orgullo de saiyajin, al morir Bulma cambio de opinión?**

No estoy siguiendo la linea del tiempo en GT (pero si que me he sacado barias cartas de ahí), mas bien la sigo en DBZ. Vegeta no se consideraría jamás terrícola. Como dato adicional, Bra es un año mas chica que Pan (Cannon)

**4°Nebilimk :A ver qué esconde la primera libreta destruida, ¿la ruptura con Yamcha quizás?**

XP, sip! Pero no es un gran misterio, Trunks del futuro lo reveló en la serie. Yamsha le fue infiel a Bulma.

**5° Pan DBGT: Vegeta era virgen, no lo creo mucho XD **

Bueno ese tema es algo discutible, aun no se confirma nada. Pero las pequeñas pistas por ahí hacen pensar que si lo es. Hay un pequeño análisis hecho por fans que dicen que hay cuatro posibilidades para Vegeta:

**1)** Perdió la virginidad con alguna alienígena humanoide que conociera por ahí. Akira Toriyama dijo que la raza de Frezzer era una mezcla de varias razas, entonces podemos decir que el "sexo interglactico" era común. Añadiendo que Tarble se casó con una robot calva de 20 centímetros de estatura, y por otro lado Bulma se enamoró a primera vista de Zarbon, Vegeta no tendría gran problema en pasar una noche con alguna alíen verde con antenas y cola.

**2)** Como vasallo de Freezer y príncipe de los guerreros del espacio dispondría de algún tipo de acceso a las esclavas y cautivas de los planetas conquistados.

**3)** Los últimos tres saiyans, famosos conquistadores y despiadados asesinos (Nappa, Raditz y Vegeta) no se tentaran el corazón con sus victimas y llegaran a violar algunas alienigenas para satizfacer sus necesidades de hombre. Dicen que la violación no trata de sexo, trata de poder. Y es de poder de lo que siempre alardea Vegeta.

**4)** Perdió la virginidad con Bulma; el pobre Vegeta daba su vida por la lucha y el exterminio, sin tiempo para el sexo o las mujeres, como buen guerrero. Al no haber mujeres en el ejercito de Freezer probablemente le sería difícil conocer a alguna fémina que le pudiera gustar, además que ése ego elevado de príncipe no ayudara a tentarse a rebajarse con cualquiera, junto a estas dos cosas, hay que decir que es muy retraído para las relaciones sociales y tiene bastante miedo al fracaso, por lo que puede que no tuviera demasiada cercanía con ninguna mujer. Bulma fue la que le hizo cruzar la meta.

Yo me inclino por la cuarta , va mas con la personalidad de Vegeta. Eso si, sé que "me la juego" por que nada sobre esto es cannon

** Me despido! n_n pásenla super chicas! **


	12. Chapter 12

**La Décimo Segunda Carta**

* * *

Termino de leer y un sentimiento de ternura bombea en mi pecho. Imagino a mi madre joven y bella, suspirando al ver al aterrado guerrero de élite.

Alzo la vista y verifico que Trunks aún no llegue a interrumpir. Me humedezco los dedos y paso a la siguiente hoja.

.

.

.

_ Todos sabemos por experiencia que nuestras acciones dependen de nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos, pero , en aquellos momentos en que nos vemos arrastrados por las emociones, los impulsos nos llevan a actuar de manera poco razonada._

_Después de meses de arduo trabajo, Nos enfrentamos una serie de rotundos fracasos e inversiones millonarias tirados al drenaje. No dejamos de escudriñar cada centímetro del material recolectado de las naves de Freezer, por desgracia no vimos mucho éxito a pesar del esfuerzo. Pero al cabo de los meses, mi padre descubrió la formula bio-atómica que componían concentraban y comprendían tales materiales misteriosos. ¡La había encontrado! La formula adecuada para restituir y crear una buena imitación del fabuloso y avanzado material del que está hecho la armadura Saiyajin. Algo nunca antes creado o descubierto en la tierra._

_ El logro en términos científicos era excitante, habríamos dado un par de pasos adelantados al futuro, en otros términos, habíamos dominamos el conocimiento extraterrestre. Fue un momento maravilloso, mi mente volaba, le dí un abrazo fuerte a mi padre, al gatito de mi padre y antes de darme cuenta, a Vegeta. Noté como a éste ultimo se le erizaron sus vellos y me aparté de él con algo de vergüenza. _

_ Mi padre fue a darle la noticia a mi madre y de paso, por un par de copas y champan fino para celebrar. Vegeta, tan serio como siempre, no compartió el entusiasmo del momento, ni siquiera por que se tratara de tener una nueva armadura. Me avisó que se iría a entrenar, yo le pedí que se quedara, que aún no habríamos terminado. Faltaba una cosa mas por hacer, confeccionarle su nueva armadura._

_ Tomé una cinta métrica y le dije que tomaría sus medidas. Lo que le siguió, cambió el rumbo de todo mi mundo..._

_ Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y alzó la nariz, mostrando esa arrogancia burlona y me dijo: _

_"Este es un intento de tener contacto físico" con tanta brusquedad y presunción, cómo si me hablara ése Vegeta que recién había llegado a la tierra junto con Nappa. _

_ Me quede congelada, pasmada y completamente ruborizada "¿De que hablas?" Le pregunté con el corazón en un latido. "Dejaste tu tonto cuadernillo en el laboratorio" Me avisó con esa mueca soberbia mientras apuntaba al escritorio. _

_ Corrí a verificar sus palabras, efectivamente, ahí estaba este mismo cuadernillo, abierto justo en la última carta que había escrito, con mi caligrafía y un análisis personal de Vegeta, seguido de una inminente confesión de amor. Había leído mis mas íntimos y secretos pensamientos, pensamientos tan personales que no compartía ni con mi propia madre. Me sentía destripada y exhibida. _

_ Una extrema vergüenza me petrificó de un jalón el cuerpo. Una sensación de mareo se apoderó de mi ser. Tomé la libreta la cerré con fuerza y la aferré a mi pecho, me encorvé y me abracé a mi misma sin dejar de temblar. _

_" Así que estas enamorada, ¿he?" Siguió diciendo con altanería y arrogancia a mis espaldas "Y por si fuera poco, te crees que conoces todo de mi"... Estaba tan absorta en la vergüenza que me negué a girarme y mirarle a los ojos. Escuchar tanta frialdad me estaba destrozando por dentro, comencé a quebrarme. _

_"¿Hasta donde pensabas llegar con el juego de los lazos sociales y el contacto físico?" Preguntó tan despectivamente que no me aguanté mas, me giré y le dí una bofetada limpia, sonora y fuerte justo en la cara. _

_"¿Cómo te atreves? no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mis escritos personales " Le grité encolerizada " Me había enamorado por que pensé que podías tener algo bueno dentro de ti, pero ahora que confirmo que eres un engendro sin alma, ruin y cruel, creo que sólo puedo repudiarte". Le dije y salí tan rápido como pude del laboratorio, decidida a desaparecer por varias semanas de la tierra._

_Justo a mitad de mi camino mi padre y mi madre me pillaron. "¿Por que lloras Bulmita?" Me preguntaron al notar un par de gotas en mis mejillas , "De felicidad" mentí, les dije que me causaba emoción saber que habríamos logrado con éxito descifrar la tecnología de Freezer. _

_ Mi padre entonces sacó la champagne y llenó las copas. Yo tragaba mis lágrimas para aparentar felicidad, internamente estaba agonizando. "¿Vegeta no querrá brindar junto con nosotros?" Preguntó mi madre, "No, mamá a él no le gusta brindar" Yo aseguré, ya que lo último que quería en ese momento era volver a verle en mi vida. _

_ En ese instante se cruzó en el camino y se encaminó hacia nosotros. "Ho! Joven Vegeta ahí estas" exclamó mi madre feliz "¿Te apetece brindar?" Preguntó tendiéndole una copa con Champagne espumoso. Vegeta estiró el brazo tomó la copa y se incorporó al grupo acomodándose justo a mi lado. Apreté los dientes, mis ojos se cristalizaron, me comenzó a pesar la saliva que tragaba para evitar romper en llanto. Tener a Vegeta a lado mío, justo en ese momento era como si pusiera más sal a la herida, y perforaba aún mas la llaga. _

_ Estaba al borde del quiebre. Entonces me apaciguó una sensación extraña, la de unos dedos escurridizos intentando colarse entre los míos. Di un vistazo directo a aquello que tocaba con dulzura mis dedos, y me di cuenta que se trataba de la mano de Vegeta tomando discreta y a la vez gentilmente mi mano y apretarla. Casi por inercia, levanté mi mirada, para encontrarme esos ojos negros que me miraban fijamente y se acompañaban de una risa de medio lado. Entonces yo también apreté su mano con fuerza. _

_ "Por los grandes avances y los grandes descubrimientos" Dijo mi padre alzando la copa "Por el éxito de la familia Brief". Todos, incluso Vegeta, alzamos la copa y dijimos en coro "salud"._

.

.

.

.

Suspiro embelesada tras leer la última palabra, sonriendo tontamente para mi misma. Desearía poder tener una foto de tan linda escena.

Miro mi pierna vendada y no puedo dejar de pensar en mi padre, ahora siento tanta ternura y comprendo a mamá. Aquellas pequeñas acciones gentiles que es capaz otorgar pero exclusivamente a quien él ama. Es un príncipe, título que va mas lejos que su título real.

Estoy ansiosa de saber como fue su primer beso, su primera cita, cómo formalizaron su relación y como ha continuado la historia apartir de ahora... Doy vuelta a la siguiente hoja y me topo con la pasta dura de la última hoja... ¡He terminado de leer la segunda libreta!.

Tengo que encontrar la tercera libreta. Pero ¿Cómo?, estoy atrapada a esta cama con el cuerpo enteramente lastimado y una pierna destrozada. Caigo rendida a la almohada. ¿Como diantres voy a encontrarla?.


	13. Chapter 13

**La Décimo Tercera Carta**

* * *

Atrapada en la cama, con la limitada movilidad de mis brazos y torso, logro alcanzar mi bolsa. Descomprimo sobre mi estómago el maletín de la cápsula con el nombre "Bulma 2", para dejar la libreta en el lugar dónde la he encontrado.

De pronto veo el aparato musical que parece acompañar cada libreta. ¿Que son estas cosas?, ¿Por que mi madre las habrá guardado?. Quizá escuchaba música mientras escribía en estas libretas y sería algo simbólico para ella.

Arrastrada por la curiosidad tomo aquél aparatito de música y lo enciendo. Una melodía de antaño comienza, ¿Esta canción habrá sido su favorita en la época? Se trata de una canción que habla sobre una mujer que no se da por vencida, la adelanto y paso a la siguiente canción. Otra melodía anciana que se ha perdido con los años, esta vez se trata de una vieja canción que habla sobre la vida... Que aburrido. Pasaré al siguiente track...

_"— Bien, ahora puedes comenzar—"_

¡¿Que?! Abro los ojos llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad. Escucho la voz grabada de mi madre. Tomo el aparato y subo el volumen.

_"— Y ¿para que es eso?"_ Se suma la voz de mi padre.

_"— Funciona parecido a los rastreadores."_

_"—¿Miden el Ki?"_

_"— No tontillo [[jajaja]] registra y graba el sonido, así no perderé detalle."_

_"— Bien, por que no planeo repetirlo...Comencemos con "ésto" [[Sonido de materia metálica]].Este es un material médico muy común."_

_"— Ho ¿De Verdad?, no tiene ni una remota cara de ser curativo."_

_"—Por que no es curativo mujer. Es un especie de implante... verás, muchas veces los soldados de Freezer llegaban de sus combates con algunas mutilaciones incurables. Estos tipo de artefactos era puestos como injerto."_

_"— Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que cuando Freezer llegó a la tierra tenía algo parecido a éstas cosas, colocadas a lo largo de su cuerpo."_

_"—Así es. Los médicos de la legión lo utilizaban para remplazar cualquier órgano, incluso la piel. Salvaron varias vidas" _

_"—¿Y podía funcionar para los Saiyajins?"_

_"—Mujer ¿Cómo pretendes que conteste eso? Nunca llegué a necesitarla, Soy un guerrero de alta categoría. Después de concluir una misión de conquista siempre llegaba con mi cuerpo 100% completo"_

_"—Con que completo, ¿he?...¿Que me dices de tu cola?." _

_"—¿Que?."_

_"—Esa cola Saiyajin que Yayirobe te cortó" _

_"[[Hrum?]]"_

_"[[Ja ja ja ja ja]]"._

_"—¡No te burles mujer!. Esa es una ofensa que aún planeo cobrarle a ese insecto gordo e inútil." _

_"— Pues a mi me pareces adorable con el 99% de su cuerpo [[muak]]"_

_"—N..no empieces mu..mu..mujer."_

_"—Ademas esa cicatriz que tienes sobre el trasero es muy sexy.[[Jiji]]"_

_"— [[¿Hum?]] ¡Mujer! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas mientras tienes ése aparato encendido?"_

_"__— [[Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja]] Descuida, ya lo apago"._

.

.

.

Suelto una carcajada que no controlo.

—¿De que te ríes?— Pregunta Trunks entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de pan y té entre las manos.

— Dime que tienes algo de comida ahí — Imploro tras un crujido en mi estómago. Verlo de repente con la charola, me recordó a la abuela. Siempre con té y pastelillos para los invitados. Enseguida me abre el apetito.

—Si, te he traído te y galletas—Me dice con mucha amabilidad. Yo no me espero a tomar una galleta y darle una mordida. Enseguida siento el sabor quemado y la pastura chiclosa de un desastre repostero. —Las he horneado yo mismo— Presume demasiado tarde.

Mi hermano tenía poca práctica en la cocina, antes de la muerte de mamá, no había tocado la estufa. Como resultado, cada platillo que intenta cocinar se convierte automáticamente en un desastre culinario.

— Y, ¿Que te parece?—Me pregunta con la mirada expectante.

—Deliciosa— Miento torciendo la boca y tragando sólo por cortesía. —Dime Trunks, ¿Como va todo con la subasta?— Pregunto para distraer a mi hermano y que no se de cuenta que he dejado de lado la galleta que tenía entre las manos.

—Lamento decir que no del todo bien—Me confiesa serio.

—¿Algo va mal?— Cuestiono

—La subasta es mañana y aún no tengo un discurso apropiado— Me revela mordiéndose el labio inferior —Soy terrible para éstas cosas.

—¿Un discurso? No te podré ayudar con la colecta, pero seguro puedo ayudarte a redactar un buen discurso— Aseguro poniendo mi mejor cara — Muéstrame lo que llevas escrito —Le ordeno.

Trunks medita un momento, inseguro saca una agenda electrónica de su fino pantalón. Picotea los botones de la pantalla — Te advierto que no es mucho y soy un pésimo orador—Me dice algo tímido. —Ejem, Ejem— Se aclara la garganta y prosigue a leer en voz alta— Buen día estimado público, me alegra tenerlos hoy en esta ceremonia tan importante...—Trunks se detiene y me mira buscando mi opinión.

—Continua— Le pido

—Es todo.

—¿Que?—Exclamo —Dos líneas ¿Es todo lo que haz escrito?

—Te dije que no era mucho—Me recuerda encogiéndose de hombros.

Me llevo una mano automáticamente a la frente. Dende ¡Dame fuerzas!, digo mentalmente...

—¿Dende?—Exclama mi hermano en voz alta, yo me sorprendo bajo la mano de mi frente, giro el cuello y veo a Dende frente la entrada de la habitación.

HO! POR KAIOSAMA!, INVOQUÉ A DENDE CON EL PENSAMIENTO.

—Buen día señorita Bra—Me saluda el hombrecillo verde con una reverencia.

—Bue..bue..buen día Dende— Regreso el saludo aún algo sorprendida de mis nuevos poderes psíquicos... hasta que veo a mi padre entrar detrás de Dende.

—Trunks—Llama a mi hermano con su voz gruesa y tosca —Puedes regresar a la oficina. A partir de ahora, yo me encargo—Ordena.

—Puedo quedarme por si necesitan ayuda—Sugiere Trunks

—No será necesario, Dende está aquí—Asegura el príncipe.

Mi padre y mi hermano intercambian civilizadamente miradas y palabras, Estoy sorprendida, verlos en tregua pacífica, como antes,, me llena de alegría y me brillan los ojos.

— Entonces, me marcho—Asegura Trunks, me lanza un último vistazo —Nos vemos Bra—se despide con una sonrisa. Sale por la ventana y remonta el vuelo.

Dende se acerca a la cama donde me encuentro recostada. Me escanea de cuerpo entero viendo el daño de mi piel, se detiene en la pierna. —Sr Vegeta ¿Puedo echar un vistazo.— Pide aquél con su sencillez tan educada. Mi padre asiente el rostro.

Dende desenvuelve, siento tan pronto cuando toca mi pierna un dolor insoportable, ahogo varios gritos. — Discúlpeme señorita Bra — Me dice el namekusei —Tengo que ver las heridas para poderlas sanar—Me explica.

Veo como a medida que descubre que hay debajo de las vendas, su rostro se impacta y sus ojos crecen. Mi padre toma la palabra — Tiene varios huesos hechos añicos y el pie dislocado— Explica mi padre.

—¡¿QUE?!—Ladro con terror, sólo en pensar en mi pierna con los huesos rotos me he quedado con el cuerpo completamente helado. Automáticamente me incorporo para echar un vistazo y ver si el daño es reparable.

Mi padre levanta su dedo índice y presiona con él sobre mi frente. Me empuja hacia la almohada, obligándome a permanecer acostada —No es necesario que veas eso— Me dice muy serio. Luego gira su cuello hacia Dende y baja la barbilla para dar la señar de que comience la curación.

El namekuseí sostiene sus palmas sobre mi cuerpo y un resplandor aparece de ellas... De pronto no siento dolor.

Mi padre deja de presionar mi frente y me veo libre de moverme. Observo mi pierna, se encuentra completamente sana e ilesa. Si no fuera por que las ventas que la cubrían estuvieran llenas de sangre, no me creería que hubiera estado hecha añicos.

Ahora puedo mover con completa fluidez mi cuerpo, el dolor entero ha desaparecido, me siento como salida de un spa, nueva y llena de vida. Dende, sin duda, es un excelente doctor.

—Muchas gracias Dende—Me dirijo a él contenta. —Espero no haberle sido de mucha molestia.

—No fue nada señorita—me responde y luego se dirige a mi padre —Sr Vegeta, si no le soy de mas ayuda, me despido, tengo que regresar al templo.

— Haz sido de mucha ayuda Dende, ve al templo.

El pequeño hombre hace un par de reverencias de despedida e imita la salida de mi hermano, por medio de la ventana de la habitación. Parece que es mas rápido que salir por la entrada convencional.

Mi padre toma una galleta de la bandeja que está a lado de la cama y antes de que de un mordisco le advierto —Las ha horneado Trunks— Mi padre baja la galleta con lentitud y la regresa a su sitio. Me saca una pequeña risa y coloco los brazos en la cintura. —Así que Trunks y tu han hecho las paces, ¿He?— Le dirijo un guiño juguetón en señal de aprobación y orgullo.

—Creo que es evidente—Responde mi padre de forma fría desviando la mirada, quizá no queriendo entrar en sentimentalismos.

No me importa cual frío y poco expresivo sea, cuanto le rehuya al sentimentalismo, seré cursi. Me levanto y le doy un abrazo fuerte. —Gracias. Pensé que iba a morir en ese lago—Le digo mientras lo estrujo. Noto que el príncipe esta muy incómodo y recuerdo enseguida las cartas que había leído de mi madre sobre lo difícil que es para él concebir el contacto físico.

—¿Acaso encontraste otro de los cuadernillos de tu madre?— Cuestiona bruscamente, cortando el abrazo meloso. Mi pulso se detiene y se desvanece el color de mi cara. Miro el lugar dónde estaba recostada. Descuidadamente olvidé que tenía el maletín abierto y la libreta en él.

—No podrás hacer mucho al respecto— Me separo de él y me dirijo al maletín, lo cierro y lo regreso a su forma de cápsula —Lo he leído todo; Así que llegas tarde —Aseguro levantando la punta de la nariz.

—Supongo entonces que pensabas buscar ésto— hurga en el bolso de su pantalón y saca algo de él, lo sostiene entre sus dedos y me lo muestra. Es una cápsula pequeña, rosada, con el título "Bulma 3". Bajo la nariz y quedo completamente estática — Supongo que ahora quieres leer éste.

Recordando que la primera libreta esta pulverizada, estoy tentada a mentir y hacer cómo si no me interesara. Pero con mi padre no se juega, él es muy frío y es capaz de destruir la capsula sólo para subrayar que habla enserio. Estamos por fin en tregua los tres últimos miembros Brief y no me animo a revertir esto. Derrotada confieso, muevo la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Perfila una risa —Cambia esa ropa, te esperare en la nave de gravedad.— Ordena antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

* * *

Huy perdón niñas por el retraso! Estoy en exámenes y pues ya me imaginan.

He terminado por fin el Fic! **Serán 4 episodios más** y bueno a partir de ahora habrá mucha acción y un giro muy grande en la trama.

Xp ... ahora voy a comentar los (disculpen la redundancia) comentarios de potterfics y en fanfiction XP n_n .. bueno algunos por que se me va el tiempo ...

**1° Algún día considerarías hacer la historia de Bulma y Vegeta, pero desde sus puntos de vista? **

Si, tengo unas ideas en mente :D

**2° esta historia esta en fanfiction?**

Si! se llama en "vida o muerte, Bulma" n_n

**3° En una escena "inédita" el viejo Mutenroi (o Mutenroshi) le ofrece porno a Vegeta para su viaje espacial y él se lo lanza a la cara con desprecio (vamos, con la cara que tiene siempre jajaja) Es una pequeña secuencia de un par de segundos.**

Huy que casi me da un infarto cuando la vi, una duda como fan era ¿Cómo reaccionaría Vegeta ante material porno?... la respuesta fue simple: NO LE INTERESA. Como haz dicho, él es un guerrero 100% enfocado en su entrenamiento y pudo arreglárselas sin una mujer durante un largo tiempo. La escena me hizo reír mucho

**4°Al fin y al cabo y aunque no lo demuestre es buen padre y sobretodo con Bra**

De hecho, hay fans que consideran a Vegeta el único Saiyanjin que fue buen padre, por que fue el único que crió a sus hijos y cuido su hogar (A Goku lo crió el abuelo Gohan, a Gohan lo educo Piccoro, a Goten solamente Milk y a Pan fue Goku y Trunks.

**5° los acercamientos VxB seran aptos para Bra verdad? Jaja no la queremos traumar haciendola leer komo engendraron a Trunks**

Jajajajaja dios! veo a Bra en pose fetal en un rincón tras leer a detalle como sus padres lo hicieron por primer a vez XD

**6° vegeta y bulma se pudieron enamorar sin necesidad de desnudarse y tirarse a la cama como veo que ocurre en todos los fic**

Jajajaja bueno quise variar un poquito XP. Lo cierto es que como dijeron, Bra se traumaría con el sexo explicito.


	14. Chapter 14

**La Décimo Cuarta Carta**

* * *

Veo a mi padre frente a mi. Desafiante, frío e Intimidante, aún sobre sus 1.65 metros de altura.

— ¿Preparada Bra?— Anuncia desde el tablero de control de la nave de gravedad.

Desearía poder contestar que no, pero se que eso lo hará enfadar mas. Asiento el rostro, teniendo en mente que al momento que encienda esa gravedad simulada mi mentón caerá de lleno al suelo. Tengo ambas manos preparadas para ello.

Mi padre acciona el mecanismo con apenas soltar un dedo.

Rápidamente la gravedad me absorbe y de pronto cargo 100 costales de arena sobre mi espalda. Pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, me puedo mantener en mi sitio, inclusive, puedo arrastrar mi pié hacia adelante.

Me miro con sorpresa mis propias palmas y rodillas. ¿Que sucede? ¿Mi padre ha decidido programar menor gravedad?. Miro el panel y dice "60 g". Sonrío para mi misma, animada y motivada de esta "renovada fuerza". Estoy decidida a ir por esa cápsula que está a 3 metros de distancia.

Levanto la rodilla y doy una zancada hacia al frente, levanto la siguiente rodilla y repito.

Estoy alucinada de ese potencial tan imprevisto con el que cuento ahora, el esfuerzo físico lo siento, mas no es tan agotador como lo fue anteriormente. Paso a paso me voy acercando a esa cápsula. Y por fin ahí estoy, a centímetros de ella. Me inclino y estiro mi brazo para alcanzarlo.

La bota de mi padre se interpone, y tan pronto como eso ocurre, aquél la patea para alejarla varios metros de mi. Le lanzo una mirada de incomprensión e indignación —¿Por qué haz hecho eso?— Pregunto, mas sé la respuesta, esos tres metros eran un simple calentamiento.

Mi padre gira la manivela y aumenta la gravedad a 65.

Hago lo posible por mantenerme de pie, pero mis rodillas se ven obligadas a doblarse un poco más. Ya no es tan sencillo dar esas zancadas, ahora debo de conformarme con pequeños pasos muy arrastrados al suelo. He comenzado a respirar con velocidad y a requerir de bocanadas de aire.

He logrado avanzar un par de pasos adelante, pero mi columna esta resintiendo las consecuencias de la presión. Mi padre gira nuevamente la manivela, ahora marca "67".

Mi pecho crece y se comprime con velocidad, mis rodillas caen rendidas y me sostengo por me dio de mis palmas. Pienso solamente en una cosa: no darme por vencida, continuar hasta que me crújan los dedos. Me armo de valor y avanzo como un bebé gateando, sobre mis cuatro extremidades.

Mi padre nuevamente gira la manivela, "69", mi cadera se estrella en el piso y apenas puedo levantar el rostro para mirar hacia el frente. Siento el corazón latiendo con fuerza sobre todo mi cuerpo, estoy muy agotada y mis piernas, adheridas al piso, no se dignan a responder.

Levanto un antebrazo y lo coloco delante. Con esa fuerza, arrastro mi cuerpo entero para avanzar, llega el turno del siguiente brazo y los crujidos de los huesos me saludan nuevamente.

Intento ignorarlos, así como ignorar el dolor. Trago saliva y noto que mi cuello y mi frente están empapados en sudor, pero continúo con ése ritmo mortal. Levantar el antebrazo y arrastrarme con él hacia delante. Me repito en la cabeza en mantra: No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas.

Mi garganta esta rallada y lastimada de las grandes bocanadas de aire que succiono sin parar, mis piernas enrojecidas y raspadas de barrerlas contra el azulejo que conforma el piso de la nave y, seguramente, ya tengo algunas lesiones en los brazos.

Las yemas de mis dedos tocan algo pequeño, metálico y helado, levanto la vista. Sonrío entre mis salvajes exhalaciones de aíre, Cierro los ojos, me giro y me derramo en el piso, pansa arriba. Siento con orgullo cómo en mi mano se anida la cápsula con el titulo "Bulma 3". Abro los ojos y miro hacia la pantalla localizada frente a mi, aquella marca "70 g".

Mi padre apaga la gravedad. Siento esa liberadora ligereza y veo al príncipe parado frente a mi, dibujando en su rostro esa risa torcida y posa con esos musculosos brazos cruzados. Me mira con orgullo. Me tiende una mano con la cual me ayudo a sostenerme nuevamente en dos pies.

Me mareo tras recuperarme del esfuerzo físico, siento chorros de sudor corriendo por todo mi cuerpo y pulsos de dolor en los omóplatos, hombros y antebrazos.

— Debes estar sedienta— adivina mi padre. Yo afirmo con el rostro, pues este aliento agitado no me deja hablar.

Mi padre se dirige a un pequeño refrigerador localizado en un apartado de la nave. De ahí toma una bebida en lata con el nombre "Hetap". Lo destapa y me lo ofrece. Seguido de eso se sienta a mi lado — Un Saiyajin tiene la capacidad de aumentar su fuerza con cada recuperación grave— Me explica antes de que yo le pregunte nada. Mientras empino mi bebida, le miro y le sonrío.

— Es increíble—Confieso— Esa sensación de logro, fuerza y poder— Digo echando un vistazo nuevamente a mi cuerpo.

Por un momento dejo de ver a la muñequita tierna y linda que sólo se le puede sacar provecho con peinados de moda, maquillaje y atuendos ajustados. Ahora veo un cuerpo que alberga una poderosa genética saiyajin corriendo por las venas.

—No te emociones mucho—Advierte mi padre —aun te falta mucho camino por recorrer si quieres llegar a ser la primera super saiyajin.

— ¿La primera?— Le pregunto

—Si— Afirma con seguridad —A pesar de que existieron innumerables guerreras y orazu que tan fuertes como varones, nunca se escuchó de alguna mujer que hubiese podido ser capaz de alcanzar esa fase Super Saiyan— Explica.

Miro con detenimiento y me pregunto ¿Yo podría ser capaz?, la mirada de mi padre me concede la posibilidad. Por primera vez me siento orgullosa de ser heredera de la realeza, de la élite y sobre todo, de ser única, literalmente, en el universo. En otro universo paralelo, en otra realidad que quizá exista entre los tiempos perdidos, yo sería la heredera de una corona, de una familia de superioridad en todo un planeta.

—Quiero ser ella—Manifiesto con convicción —Quiero ser la primera guerrera en alcanzar la fase super saiyajin.

Mi padre acentúa su mueca torcida. Se levanta y emprende una caminata a la salida —Disfruta la lectura—Me dice antes de alejarse de la nave.

Miro la cápsula en mi puño. Oprimo y tras escuchar el clic metálico, aparece una cortina de humo que revela un maletín. Abro y veo esa libreta, con esa pasta con la que tanto me he familiarizado.

.

.

.

.

_Nuevamente, me enfrento a esos demonios que tenía ya superados y olvidados._

_Mi madre me dijo que aquello que no podía hablarlo, debía escribirlo. Y me parece que esta será la mejor manera de aclarar mis ideas, Vegeta, es la mejor manera de poderte decir las cosas. _

_Ha pasado un año desde que brindamos y, podría decirse, que comenzamos una relación. Y aunque te cueste admitirlo, se que para ti también ha sido especial, es un compromiso. _

_Fue un pacto en el momento que acepté tu condición de no mostrar afecto en público y en el momento que tu aceptaste mi condición de mostrar afecto en privado. Mudarte a mi alcoba y turnarnos el horario de la ducha o el lado de la cama, tenernos el uno al otro cerca y encontrar afinidades sentimentales. La relación pudo ser casual la primera semana, un juego el primer mes, pero ahora es convenio mutuo. Ahora estamos juntos en este juego._

_Somos demasiado diferentes, bastante. Tengo pocas razones para seguir con esto, pero miles de ellas para dejarlo... Creo que igual te pasa a ti. Pero sucede algo, que entre tantas diferencias, tenemos algo en común... a ambos nos encanta el terreno del juego._

_La vida en tiempo de paz y la monotonía es mortal para un guerrero. Y fue ese juego lo que te mantuvo distraído y, supongo, feliz durante este año. Hasta que supiste que, como todo juego, aveces se pierde y otras se gana. Y tú, Vegeta, resultaste el peor de los perdedores. _

_Al darte la noticia de que estabas apunto de ser padre, nuevamente levantaste los muros, te aislaste en ellos y abandonaste el juego, y con él, a mi y a tu próximo hijo. Tomaste una nave y te fuiste para dedicarte 100% al entrenamiento. _

_Me pregunto si realmente te haz ido a entrenar o quieres huir de la responsabilidad. Tu mas grande sueño es ser super saiyajin. Y aunque me duela admitirlo, yo estoy en segundo plano. Pero quererte y aceptar ese "egoísmo nato" fue parte del pacto. No me arrepiento, por que me he llegado a enamorar, y encontrar ese lado bueno en ti, ha sido, sin duda, una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado._

_Veo las estrellas y no me dejo de preguntar ¿Dónde estarás?, ¿Haz logrado alcanzar esa faceta super saiyayin que tanto anhelas?, ¿Volverás?, ¿Aún ayudaras a salvar la tierra o es que retomarás tu antigua vida?. Con tigo nunca se sabe. Te estaré esperando desde este pequeño planeta azul. _

_Al acariciar mi vientre y sentir este bebé dar pataditas, de algo estoy muy segura, que puedes tomar decisiones correctas, puedes llegar a ser un buen hombre y tener sentimientos nobles. _

_Como te he dicho, tu levantas muros. De hecho, Vegeta, te conozco demasiado como para asegurarte que tu vida se reduce a unos muros._

_El que debes saltar para alcanzar a ser mas poderoso que Goku, el que debes sortear para elegir a tus oponentes, y luego está el mas importante, el que levantas para separarte de los demás. Y ruegas, que nadie mas lo salte para que llegue a conocerte o acercarse a ti. _

_Pero en algún momento hay que decidirse, los muros no mantienen a los demás fuera, si no a ti dentro. La vida es un caos, somos así. Puedes pasarte la vida levantando muros, o puedes vivirla saltándolos. Aunque hay algunos muros demasiado peligrosos para cruzarlos.__Lo único que se, es que si finalmente te aventuras a cruzar las vistas al otro lado, te sorprenderás, por que podrían resultarte fantásticas._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Chicas lindas! Me han dejado varios comentarios super interesantes! me los leo, pero tengo poco tiempo para responderlos bien, como se merecen.**

** Les prometo despejar explicar y responder debidamente el próximo capitulo! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, mil saludos! n_n **


	15. Chapter 15

**La Décimo Quinta Carta**

* * *

.

.

.

_ "Puedes pasarte la vida levantando muros, o puedes vivirla saltándolos. Aunque hay algunos muros demasiado peligrosos para cruzarlos. Lo único que se, es _

_que si finalmente te aventuras a cruzar las vistas al otro lado, te sorprenderás, por que podrían resultar fantásticas."_

.

.

.

Tras leer aquello, me hace ver un poco en introspectiva. Hay un gran muro que me he negado a saltar desde hace tiempo... aprender a volar. ¿Cómo planeo ser una super saiyajin si ni siquiera supero mi fobia a las alturas?. Es momento de ajustarse el cinturón, sacudirse las manos y ¡Aprender a volar!.

Las instrucciones de Pan eran sencillas, concentrar mi ki debajo de mis pies. Cierro los ojos y me centro a ello. Tenso los tobillos y los dedos de los pies. ¡Vuelen, Vuelen! Ordeno mentalmente. Después de varios segundos de permanecer parada e inmóvil, abro un ojo, para ver que no ha pasado nada. No me he movido ni medio centímetro del piso. Intento saltar, con la ingenua esperanza de quedar sostenida en el aire con fé y perseverancia, pero el resultado es el mismo. ¡Frustrante!

Entonces recuerdo algo... Las esferas del dragón. Tengo en mi morral 3 esferas y un radar del dragón, solo cuatro esferas y podré invocar a shenlong y pedir cualquier deseo, ¿Podría pedirle saber volar?.. o ... quizá ir mas lejos y pedirle directamente alcanzar las faces de super saiyajin sin necesidad de entrenarme. Ser fuerte como mi padre, liberar todo ese potencial escondido. "CLARO QUE ES POSIBLE" Me aseguro a mi misma , tan sólo necesito las otras cuatro esferas.

Saco el radar y picoteo el botón un par de veces. Veo tres focos parpadeando juntos, sin duda son estas tres esferas que tengo en mi bolsa. Busco entonces las esferas restantes en el mapa de la pantalla. Y pillo algo con lo que no contaba, algo que por un momento me deja muda.

A una buena distancia de este lugar, El radar señala cuatro focos parpadeantes, moviéndose en grupo de cuarteta, pegada la una a la otra, pero más me preocupa una cosa en particular, que la dirección que toman, es precisamente hacia aquí. Levanto la mirada y no me cuesta llegar a la deducción de que alguien mas planea reunir las esferas, y ya tiene 4, sólo le faltan estas tres que tengo en mi poder, y seguro que viene por ellas.

Conociendo lo que la gente es capaz por conseguir las esferas, seguro querrá arrebatarmelas a punto de golpes. Me embarga el miedo y me siento indefensa.

— ¿Bra?— Una voz me sorprende por la espalda y salto del susto. —No te asustes— Me dice apenas me giro; Sólo se trata de mi hermano, que ha cambiado su conjunto de oficina fino, por su ropa de entrenamiento.

—Trunks ¡No te aparezcas "así como así"!— Le ruego con rudeza. —Recuerda que yo no se detectar el Ki, casi se me sale el corazón del espanto.

—Ups, lo siento—Se disculpa, encogiendo los hombros. —Veo que Dende sanó muy bien esa pierna—observa mirándome.

— Si, es un Dios milagroso, le orare un par de rosarios en agradecimiento—Bromeo.

—Por cierto, Bra ...¿Ropa deportiva?—Señala mi conjunto de lycra. — ¿Harás arobics o algo así? ... Y ¿Désde cuando estas cerca de las naves de gravedad?— Pregunta levantando una ceja y después de meditar por un segundo, sonríe —Ahora veo... por fin te decidiste a entrenar—Deduce llevándose una mano al mentón. —Ya te habías tardado...

—Déjala Trunks— Ordena mi padre que ha llegado repentinamente — ¿Estás listo para comenzar?—Le pregunta dirigiéndose a la nave y picotea el código de la entrada para encender el equipo de gravedad.

Mi hermano tuerce una risa y se transforma en Super saiyajin. — ¿Me llevaras al parque de diversiones si te logro dar un golpe en la cara? — Bromea aquél. Pero yo no consigo entender el chiste, mi padre, al parecer sabe de que esta hablando mi hermano.

— Ya te creía mayor para ir a esos lugares — Contesta aquél —Además, nunca haz llegado a rozarme con tu puño.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos!— Amenaza Trunks.

Veo que los dos se introducen en la nave y mi padre programa una gravedad de 700.

Entonces reflexiono y sonrío, he dejado de tener miedo por esa persona que posee las cuatro esferas, estará perdiendo el tiempo al venir hasta aquí, ya que no sólo hay uno, sino dos saiyajins habitando este hogar. Y los dos dispuestos a defenderme de cualquier amenaza y peligro, No tengo de que preocuparme.

Me asomo por una ventanilla para verlos entrenar desde adentro de la nave redonda. Comienzan por lanzar golpes al aire, casi en coordinación perfecta, parece que apenas están calentando. Al verlos a los dos, entrenando en familia, me llena un sentimiento nostálgico, por poco puedo jurar que mi madre esta en el laboratorio trabajando.

Me alejo de la ventana y veo que esta obscureciendo. Será mejor darme un baño, mañana será el gran evento, aquella subasta caritativa que Trunks ha estado organizando en honor al primer aniversario de luto de mi madre.

Preparo una tina caliente con burbujas. Me despojo de la ropa y me sumerjo en ella. Esta tan cómodo y tranquilo aquí dentro que me parece un buen momento para leerme la siguientes hojas.

.

.

.

.

_ Vegeta, estas lleno de sorpresas. Seguramente nunca me dejarás decirte estas cosas, por que odias que alguien, especialmente yo, escudriñe y te descifre con tanta facilidad. _

_ Creo que la despedida de Trunks (el viajero) me ha dejado un encontrado sabor amargo y dulce a la vez._

_ Amargo, por que no le volveré a ver y me he llegado a encariñar mucho con él. __Dulce, por que he visto que le llegaste a apreciar. __ Hablamos largo y tendido mientras le cortaba esa mata de cabello lila que heredó de mi padre. Me gustaría reparar en esas cosas que él me confeso. _

_ Trunks ha crecido sin padre, es decir, Vegeta, tu no estuviste en su vida durante ése futuro, y como tal, había deseado durante toda su vida conocer a una figura paternal. A escasos minutos de haber llegado a este tiempo, se enfrentó y derrotó a Freezer. Acto seguido, se enfrentó al padre de Freezer, y ¿Sabes que fue lo que aquél sujeto le propuso?. Adoptarlo como hijo propio. ¿Te imaginas aquello que Trunks pudo sentir? un desconocido que le hiciera esa propuesta a un chico que creció sin padre. El resto de la historia la vimos. Trunks rechazó aquella propuesta y derrotó también a ese hombre. _

_ Y luego llegó su gran momento de por fin conocerte. Y el pobre se dio un duro golpe con la realidad. Muy lejos del estereotipo del padre amoroso, te encontró a ti. El guerrero que le amenazaba y agredía, que no mostraba rasgos de empatía, consideración por los demás y era un bloque de hielo, pura y cruel frialdad. Y a medida que más tiempo pasaba con tigo, mas se convencía de lo desilusionante que podías ser como persona, pero admirable como guerrero._

_ Esa era sólo una de tus facetas, tan solo había conocido al guerrero que se escuda tras su rudeza y apatía. Tu lado bueno y oculto me había quedado claro en el momento en que te vi regresar y conocer al pequeño Trunks, estabas mas que listo para proteger a la tierra de un futuro apocalíptico. Pero no se hizo presente para Trunks hasta cuando llegó ese momento en el que Cell le mató. Tu reacción inmediata fue de lanzarte al combate precipitadamente, lleno de cólera, impotencia y furia. Justamente, como cualquier padre actuaría ante una situación semejante._

_ La mala impresión que tenía de ti se había desvanecido y había sido remplazada por una que él terminó admirando._

_ El padre de Freezer al momento de enfrentarse al asesino de su hijo, y sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de ganar, actuó como actuó, pues su miedo de morir era mayor que aquél cariño que sentía por su hijo. _

_ Tú, Vegeta, al momento de enfrentarte al asesino de nuestro hijo, y aún sabiendo que no tenías oportunidad de ganar, actuaste como actuaste, pues el cariño que sentías por tu hijo era mayor que el miedo de morir. _

_Hay cosas que exceden a las palabras, son productos de la acción, a veces hablas porque no hay alternativa. Otras cosas te las reservas, pero de cuando en cuando, algunas cosas hablan por si solas. Y cada que ocurre eso Vegeta, me obligo a nunca perder la fe en ti. Repito, estas lleno de sorpresas. _

_ Veo un enorme potencial de bondad reprimida. Eres capaz de sentir afecto por la gente, amor y más importante, sentir un fuerte aprecio paternal, la mas puro y fuerte de las emociones._

_ Como te mencioné alguna vez, investigando acerca del Dr. Gero, no sólo me enteré de la ubicación de su laboratorio, me he enterado de un poco mas sobre__ aquél. _

_Quien fuera el responsable de crear a Cell y todo ese caos._

_ M__i padre le conocía al Dr. Gero y a algunos de sus colaboradores. Aquél sujeto tenía una mente brillante, era muy famoso y reconocido. Como me ha mencionado uno de sus aprendices, Maki Gero era capaz de tomar muertos y regresarlos a la vida transformados en Androides, así ocurrió con 18 y 17. Y también crear auténticos cyborgs llenos de conciencia humana como 16. Una brillante mente consumida y podrida por el odio hacia Goku. Había perdido toda pizca de sensatez. Al final su destino fue devastador, sus propios androides le mataron; Androides que a pesar de todo, eran capaces de amar, tener emociones y tomar decisiones correctas, enmendarse y dejar de hacer mal. _

_ Vegeta, si la mente mas retorcida y malvada pudo construir seres capaces de amar y redimirse en actos buenos. Creo que tu, el hombre que ha demostrado afecto des interesado y de buena fe, tiene derecho y oportunidad de comenzar de cero. _

_Quien decide cuando acaba lo viejo y empieza lo nuevo es un acontecimiento grande o pequeño algo que nos cambia que nos da esperanzas. Una nueva forma de vivir y contemplar el mundo, para dejar marchar los viejos hábitos, los malos recuerdos y saber que siempre se puede volver a empezar._

_Goku ha muerto, la tierra ahora pasará a su habitual etapa de paz, y junto con ella nosotros. Creo que ya nada te obliga a quedarte, salvo, tu hijo y yo. Tu decides si marcharte y retomar tu antigua vida, o quedarte a compartir con nosotros esta etapa de paz. No te ofrezco un oponente a quien vencer, ni la batalla de tu vida o las galaxias de Freezer; Pero te tiendo mi mano, no es de la realeza, ni somos élite de luchadores, pero es seguro que esta mano velará por ti, te acompañara en las buenas y las malas._

.

.

.

Salgo de la tina y me pongo la pijama. Me envuelvo el cabello en una toalla. Bajo a la cocina por un refrigerio antes de dormir y mientras me encamino; Dentro de mi cabeza pienso y ato cabos sobre mi padre, reflexionando un poco sobre la carta que recién acabo de leer, he caído en cuenta de que quizá fue Trunks lo que le hizo regenerarse como persona. De haber crecido en un mundo tan horrible como soldado de Freezer y lejos de su padre, el príncipe tenía la oportunidad de reconstruir una relación Padre/Hijo que nunca pudo llegar a experimentar con el rey Vegeta.

Llego a la cocina y veo que mi padre y Trunks están tomando un par de refrescos Hetaps, Me escondo tras la puerta para observarlos sin interrumpirles; Ambos destapan y beben de la lata figurando la misma pose y movimientos similares, sin duda son padre he hijo. Es adorable verlos así. Después de todo, mi padre aceptó la oferta de mi mamá, se quedó en la tierra y adoptó el rol de hombre de familia, al final terminó por despedirse de sus antiguas ambiciones y se convirtió en un terrestre...

El radar del dragón comienza a sonar desde mi bolsa, me desconcentro, no he oprimido un sólo botón, sencillamente se ha accionado sólo. Lo saco y veo que marca algo sobre la pantalla...Se trata de las 4 esferas, han llegado a este lugar. Alguien ha venido por mis tres esferas.

* * *

**_ Dos episodios mas! Bueno ahora si las cosas cambiarán _****_dramáticamente. °O° A partir de aquí, ya todo cobrara sentido XD. _**

**_ AHORA A RESPONDER COMENTARIOS ! _**

**yukkoame :**

Me encantó lo del McGonalls XD. Lo que pasa es que intento actualizar lo mas pronto que puedo, XP Sobre el error de Milk, si, bueno, mas que nada es para referirme a Milk por su nombre, para traer a la mente al personaje, y otras le llamo "Mi abuelita" para traer a la mente el parentesco entre Milk y Pan.

Sip! Yo estoy convencida que el amor de "Bulgeta" o "Vegulma" comenzó despues de lo de Cell, por lo menos por parte de Vegeta , que en esa escena le dice a Trunks del Futuro "A mi no me importan para nada, Estupido" (Refiriéndose a su familia) Haigñññññ Casi lloro de la desilusión que me causo Vegeta en ese momento TT_TT. Pero bien, las cartas están escritas Bulma, y supongo que desde su perspectiva de mujer ciegamente enamorada, ""veía lo que quería ver"". Pero desde una perspectiva general, creo que lo que ocurrió pre-androides fue casual-sex, aunque sea por parte de Vegeta.

Asunto Yamsha... Esa parte es un verdadero enigma para todo el mundo, incluido Toriyama XD (Quien se ha declarado oficialmente el peor creador de romance). Yo los separe, mas que nada, por que me ha dado la impresión de que Bulma no lo quería y él ya le había engañado. Mas que nada por que cuando les cuentan la historia de los Androides y cada uno se pone a entrenar, Yamsha ve en el gimnasio a las chicas y se le cae la baba (De aquí yo le interpreto como que esta "libre" para echarse un taco de ojo con las mujeres, cosa que en mundo de la programación para todas las edades, sólo un soltero puede hacer)... La otra razón es que Yamhsa "así como así" abandona la corporación sin despedirse. Hay escenas importantes que vemos a Yamsha queriendo ser como Vegeta e intentando de alguna manera rivalizar con él, pero en cuanto ve que es imposible se marcha de la vida de Bulma. Por eso yo creo que cuando Bulma se hace su look afro ya había terminado con Yamsha. (Aunque repito, es solo una interpretación)

Bueno hermosa! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS! super interesante!

** Vegeta'z girL**

Mil gracias por tu comentario linda! n_n, amo los momentos Trunks/Vegeta, los siento mucho mas profundos que los de Goku con sus hijos.

**Leboth**

XP, ¿quedó muy profundo?, es que me ando leyendo libros de sanación personal y esas cosas, de ahí me inspiro en hacer cartitas para Veg. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO!

**Guest**

GRACIAS LINDA! , ya nada mas me faltan 2 episodios XP ¡Prometo un buen desenlace!

**NebilimK**

En latino Trunks asegura que Yamsha era infiel, XP... por eso me he quedado con esa idea, pero igual , la cosa sigue siendo un pequeño enigma. Yo personalmente, si me creo lo de la infidelidad por los pequeños detalles de Maron y las chicas del Gimnacio y el propio Yamsha que se las da de donjuan cuando Krillin pide consejo de amor. Pero so solo deducciones :( nunca sabremos la respuesta.

Me casaré con tu frase_ "Si __Dragon Ball estuviese en el mundo de Juego de Tronos el lema de la familia Vegeta sería "Orgullo y Honor" _IMAGINA QUE ÉPICO SERÍA TENER A VEGETA EN GOT!

**kimyescajadillo **

No te preocupes linda n_n ME DA MUCHO GUSTO SABER QUE TE GUSTA! gracias linda!

**Sharlyn Ramos **

Hola guapa! sabes, eso de que Bra quiera ser SSJ es mero y puro capricho mio, es que de verdad yo a ella le tengo muchas esperanzas de seguir los pasos de su padre, me desilusione al verla en Dragon Ball GT, como la niña presumida y mimada. Y tiene todas las armas para ser una guerrera aun mas poderosa que Pan, tan fuerte como Vegeta y tan inteligente y guapa como Bulma... en GT la denigran a ser un cero a la izquierda.

**Sakura7893**

Hola hermosa! MUCHAS GRACIAS CORAZÓN! n_n prometo actualizar tan pronto cuando me de tiempo

** phoenix1993 **

**Hola Corazón ;) **Reina mil gracias, me encanta leerte!

**aravis evans **

De hecho yo NUNCA había escrito un Fic de Dragon Ball antes XD pero me he transformado en una Vegetologa y Bulmologa y me nació escribir sobre ellos.

**Ctherine L Storm**

Te respondí personalmente n_n , pero tiene razón, habían dicho que las SSJ mujeres no eran posibles por su diseño muy masculino :(, pero no estoy segura si el propio toriyama lo dijo o la Toei, creo que fue Toei, si bien, eso fue por Pan. Pero Pan a diferencia de Bra, es mayormente terrícola, por esa razón queda descartada como super saiyan... ahora bien que su nieto se pueda transformar ya es una incoherencia de las muchas que se presento en GT.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo se que es un episodio MUY largo, pero es que aquí se revela el propósito de todos los capítulos anteriores.****Ya estamos en la recta final**

* * *

Hecho un vistazo hacia las tres esferas que tengo aún en mi poder dentro de mi morral.

Tras el miedo de sentir la amenaza, me veo obligada a interrumpir ese momento padre e hijo que el príncipe y Trunks comparten en la cocina.

—¿Pueden detectar algún Ki cercano?— Les pregunto a ambos.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?— exclama mi padre.

—¿Haz visto a alguien rondando por la ventana?— Intuye Trunks

Saco el radar de mi bolsa y lo muestro —Observen —Les pido señalando aquél radar para que ambos logren comprender— ¿Saben que son estos cuatro focos?—Les apunto con mi indice —Esferas del dragón. Hace una hora estaban a kilómetros de aquí, según el radar, ahora mismo se encuentran muy cercanos a nosotros.

— ¿Y que con eso?— Exclama mi padre despreocupado

—Alguien esta buscando las esferas, y ha venido hasta aquí para conseguir las que le faltan. Que son nada mas y nada menos que estas—Explico a mi padre mientras le muestro las tres esferas que tengo en mi poder.

Trunks cierra los ojos y permanece un momento inmóvil, tras varios segundos, abre sus ojos y se dirige hacia mi —No detecto ningún ki, salvo el de nosotros— asegura. —Seguramente tan sólo se trata de algún buscador de bajo nivel— Deduce Trunks.

—Bra, no te preocupes— Me tranquiliza mi padre — Si esto te hace sentir mas segura, yo cuidare estas esferas—sugiere mientas toma aquellas reliquias —Y si te tranquiliza, puedo ir echar un vistazo afuera.

Yo asiento la barbilla como respuesta. Mi padre se guarda las esferas y se sale de la cocina para a su vez salir de la casa. Mientras se pierde de mi vista y la de Trunks, yo me relajo y confío plenamente en la capacidad de espantar intrusos de mi padre.

—Trunks, ¿Ya tienes tu discurso listo?—Le pregunto a mi hermano para romper el silencio incómodo que he provocado tras mi incursión en la escena.

—Ho, es verdad, ese discurso— Recuerda aquél con desánimo.

—¡Trunks! ¡¿Mañana será el evento y aun no tienes nada?!—Le regaño

—No he tenido tiempo de pensar en alguno—Se escusa

—Bueno, tienes que agradecer que estoy aquí para ayudarte—Aseguro sacando la libreta de mi madre. —Resulta que mi mamá escribía algunas reflexiones muy sabias en sus cartas—afirmo mientras busco una de esas reflexiones que alguna vez le escribió a mi padre. —Creo que nada sería mas útil que usar sus propias palabras para redactar un buen discurso en su honor.

—¿Mi mamá escribía reflexiones?—Pregunta Trunks tomando con curiosidad la libreta y comenzando a leer.

— Tenía el extraño pasatiempo de analizar la psique de nuestro padre, pero pienso que aquellos pensamientos pueden ser adecuados para lo que necesitas—Opino mientras mi hermano esta al pendiente de la lectura.

Trunks termina de leer el párrafo que le he señalado, me mira y sonríe —Es exactamente lo que necesito—Manifiesta triunfal. — ¿Me prestarías esto?—Señala la libreta —Sólo esta noche para extraer algunas de estas citas.

—Adelante—Accedo con gusto. —Podría ayudarte a escribirlo...

—¡Bien!— Exclama mi hermano.

Va por una hoja y un bolígrafo, y comenzamos a escribir un borrador entre los dos. Sacamos y re-escribimos sobre la analogía de la auto superación y los muros de la 14° carta, su historia sobre cómo es bueno volver a empezar de la 15° carta.

—¿No hay alguna otra reflexión de la que podamos hacer uso?—Pregunta Trunks con el bolígrafo listo para seguir llenando la hoja.

—Bueno es que... sólo he leído esas dos cartas, podríamos buscar alguna otra en la siguiente pagina— Sugiero.

Mi hermano toma la libreta y da vuelta a la hoja, yo me acomodo en una de las sillas de la cocina y presto atención.

Pronto mi hermano comienza a leer...

.

.

.

_Mucha gente no sabe que el ojo tiene un punto ciego en su campo de visión. Hay una parte del mundo para la que estamos literalmente ciegos. El problema es que a veces nuestro punto ciego nos protege de cosas que no deberían ser ignoradas. A veces nuestro punto ciego hace que nuestras vidas sean felices y radiantes, cuando en realidad no lo es del todo._

_He llegado a sacar a la luz y regenerar a un Vegeta que puede llegar a ser un hombre de bien: un protector, un compañero, un padre y un amante. Y nada en la vida me ha hecho mas feliz que ver que te haz esforzado por ser esa persona. Pero en un punto he olvidado que tienes otra cara que forma parte de ti y que sin ella no puedes sentirte pleno. Por que a pesar de todo, haber sido un guerrero exterminador te llenaba, te hacía feliz, te daba satisfacción emocional._

_Cuando se intenta dejar un vicio, muchas veces creemos que solo se trata de perseverancia, convicción y tiempo, pero olvidamos lo mas importante, saber por que vivíamos con ese vicio. Y es que los vicios, por mas malos que sean, nos llenan en algún aspecto y nos hacen felices, a pesar de que aquél termine por destruir alguna parte de nosotros._

_Lo que ocurrió en el torneo de las artes marciales me hizo ver el panorama sin aquél punto ciego. Aunque yo era feliz con un Vegeta regenerado, tu no eras feliz con tigo mismo. Constantemente peleabas por reprimir tus impulsos, tus sueños, tus ambiciones. Agonizabas con la rutina y la falta de retos en la vida. Sin Goku, no había metas ni desafíos, no había quien estimulara tu talento. Y ya lo dicen, sin sueños que perseguir, ni retos que alcanzar, la vida no parece vida. Nadabas a la deriva con la esperanza de que algún día se presentara un luchador de nivel al cual poder enfrentar._

_La verdad es difícil. La verdad es complicada. Y muy a menudo la verdad duele. No se puede negar la existencia de un Vegeta que necesite ser malvado, que le guste el sabor de la sangre, el sufrimiento del adversario y vivir en constante adrenalina en batalla. Pero ese Vegeta es incompatible con el hombre que necesito a mi lado y quiero cerca de nuestro hijo._

_Yo toda mi vida pensé que quien había perdido mas con este compromiso había sido yo al renunciar al cariño desahogado, al caballero noble, detallista y amoroso con el que todas las mujeres sueñan... pero tu renunciaste a ti mismo._

_Piccoro me lo ha contado todo. Tu haz hecho un sacrificio inmenso por el bien de tus amigos, el planeta y nosotros, tu familia. Yo siempre he apostado a tu capacidad de decidirte por lo correcto en ultima instancia, que ese lado bondadoso domine a al lado malvado. Pero después de lo de hoy me hubiera gustado estar equivocada. Tu compromiso por la tierra, tu hijo y yo no pudo ser mejor demostrado. Vegeta ¿Por que siempre haces eso? Siempre haces que los hechos hablen y que tus impulsos decidan._

_Me odio con profundidad, me odio por no haberte hecho tan feliz como lo necesitabas, me odio por haberte obligado a ser otro, me odio por ser tan caprichosa al grado de convertirte en algo que nunca quisiste, un terrícola, en lugar de haber dejado que desde un principio te fueras y siguieras con una vida que te llenara. Te extrañaré y te amare por siempre, en vida o muerte, estarás en mi corazón._

_._

_._

_._

Trunks para de leer. Desvía la mirada y queda mudo en sus propios pensamientos. Deja el lápiz y lleva su mano directo a su cuello, se acaricia un golpe imaginario.

—¿Trunks?—Le pregunto ante tal comportamiento.

Me mira y finje una sonrisa —Es hora de ir a dormir— avisa. Cierra la libreta y deja el discurso inconcluso.

—Pero Trunks, tienes que terminar, mañana es...

—Estoy cansado—Aclara interrumpiéndome. No se despide, simplemente se marcha a su cuarto con la libreta en sus manos.

Le imito, me marcho a mi cuarto. Me acuesto y cierro los ojos. Quedo profundamente dormida.

"TRONK" "TRONK" Sonidos metálicos, martilleos, Miro el reloj...¿QUE? ¡ES TARDÍSIMO!. ¿Que es todo ese sonido?

Bajo por la escalera y veo que en el vivero del primer piso, aquél que alguna vez fue propiedad del abuelo, hay un grupo de personas que están acomodando mesas y sillas, el equipo de sonido, un escenario, hay meseros y chicas con uniformes. Trunks esta en el teléfono, dando indicaciones y reparando en el acomodo al mismo tiempo.

¡La subasta!, la maldita subasta es hoy. Con todo lo que ha pasado no me he procurado en hacer cita para la estética o preparar un vestido adecuado. Mis uñas son un desastre, ni compré zapatos adecuados para la ocasión. POR EL SANTÍSIMO KAMISAMA ¿QUE VOY HACER?.

Me pinto las uñas, al mismo momento que me depilo las cejas y me pongo una mascarilla. Vacío el armario y repaso uno a uno los vestidos que tengo disponibles. Al tiempo, voy eligiendo zapatos preparo las tenazas para el cabello

... Escucho música desde el vivero... ¿Cuanto tiempo he tardado en arreglarme?... según el reloj, mas de tres horas , !Diablos! El evento esta listo, al parecer los invitados no tardarán en llegar. Me apresuro a la velocidad de la luz. Me coloco la base de maquillaje, pestañas postizas, las tenazas para hacerme rulos. Busco los accesorios con cuales adornar mis orejas, muñecas y cuello, al mismo tiempo que un bolso que haga juego con estos tacones.

Tocan a la puerta...

—¡¿QUE?!—Grito con histeria.

—¿Bra?, todo bien, el evento esta por comenzar—Me avisa Trunks entrando a la habitación. Me mira y al ver a medusa, histperica, con tenazas en el cabello y un maquillaje a medio lograr, se espanta.

—Voy, ya voy—Aseguro dejando que el estrés hable mas fuerte de lo normal.

—Bien por que Goku y su familia han llegado, y tienen muchas ganas de saludarte—Me informa mi hermano que luce un traje fino de buena marca y un peinado de estrella de cine, tan elegante como el joven empresario que es.

—¿Goku?—Pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—Si, Goku— Aclara —ha decidido dejar su entrenamiento con Ub y asistir. Yo mismo le invité.

El legendario Goku. La leyenda saiyajin y que tan pocas veces había tenido la fortuna de conocer. El abuelo de Pan, el padre de Gohan, el rival y la obsesión de mi padre, el mejor amigo de mi madre; El luchador mas fuerte de todos los tiempos y el universo entero.

— Ahora bajo—Aseguro a Trunks.

Media hora después y estoy lista... o por lo menos decente para desempeñar el papel de anfitriona.

Pronto recuerdo... ¡MI MORRAL!, lo he dejado en la cocina.

Corro a pasos torpes con estos tacones hacia la cocina.

Entro y veo el morral Lo abro y desmonto lo que tenía guardado en él para ahora guardarlo en esta bolsa elegante.

Mi mano entonces tienta el radar. Había olvidado por completo el tema de las esferas. ¿Mi padre habrá conseguido ahuyentar aquél buscador? Oprimo el botón y ... estoy muda, atónita, perpleja, hecha piedra.. mi rostro pierde color. Las siete esferas están juntas, según marca el radar, en mi propia casa... Pero si mi padre...

Hay una voz obscura en mi cabeza que cita las palabras de mi hermano.

_"...No detecto ningún ki, salvo el de nosotros..."_

Y al instante, también cita las últimas palabras que me dijo el príncipe ...

_"...yo cuidare estas esferas..."_

¡Ho dios!, ¡DIOS!.. ahora que recuerdo... fue mi padre quién me rescató del fondo de la laguna... ¿Cómo supo?, !¿Como diablos supo que yo había ido ahí?¡... La esfera ... Él supo que yo había ido por la esfera. Por eso también la rescató junto con migo. Él tenia un radar, ¡debía tener un radar!, que me localizaba por que nunca me he separado de las esferas.

Las cuatro esferas viajaban juntas, se acercaban hacia mi.. ¿Y quién apareció momentos después?... ¡El príncipe!.

¡DIABLOS , DIABLOS , DIABLOS, FREEZER, CELL, Y LOS DEMÁS! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que hasta ahora?. ¿Qué estas planeando hacer?...

UN MOMENTO, Soy una tonta! UNA TONTA que hace ideas precipitadas y fuera de lugar ¡¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?! Mi padre es un hombre regenerado. No tiene sentido, ha vivido años en el planeta tierra y nunca ha tenido intención o interés en ellas. La voz de mi cabeza insistente, me recuerda lo que ha escrito mi madre...

_"No se puede negar la existencia de un Vegeta que necesite ser malvado, que le guste el sabor de la sangre, el sufrimiento del adversario y vivir en constante adrenalina en batalla."_

Lo pienso y el humo se despeja, las ideas se aclaran... en estos días mi padre ha hecho algo que nunca hizo mientras mi madre vivía: obligarme a entrenar... Me esta preparando. La pregunta que me inquieta es ¿Para que?.

Por fortuna tengo el radar. Y al indicarme que las siete están aún aquí me aseguran que aun no a llamado a Shenlong.

Sigo la señal del radar, iré por esas siete esferas y averiguaré que es lo que pretende hacer mi padre.

Sigo el mapa que me conduce a... el lugar de la corporación dónde se llevará a cabo la subasta, los viveros. Me incomodo, eso me obligara a saludar y hacer de anfitriona, pero mi prioridad son las esferas.

Entro al lugar con el radar en las manos y el corazón en la garganta.

La voz de Trunks está al micrófono y todo el mundo esta pendiente de ese discurso.

—_Quisiera darles una cordial bienvenida a todos los invitados de este día. Amigos y conocidos de mi madre..._—

Mi hermano habla, con la hoja entre sus manos, yo busco a mi padre por todos lados, giro mi cabeza de un lado al otro. Veo invitados, caras conocidas y desconocidas. Meseros, con charolas, copas y paté; Milk, Bidel, Gohan, Krillin y 18, el maestro Roshi, empleados de la empresa, la comunidad científica, Piccoro, Maron, Goten, Chaoz, Puar, Ub y Dende... pero no veo rastro de mi padre o las esferas. Me estoy volviendo loca.

—_...Mi madre alguna vez escribió una bonita reflexión sobre la vida..._— Continua diciendo mi hermano en el micrófono.

Entre la multitud un mechón negro de cabellos parados indudablemente saiyajins, se vislumbra caminando entre la gente. ¡MI PADRE!, me abro paso, semejante a una cazadora en asecho, algunas de las personas que está atenta al discurso, se molesta de mis empujones... lo pierdo de mi vista, la baja estatura de mi padre le da la ventaja de poderse perder entre las personas mas altas... me maldigo, ¡Desearía poder leer el Ki!

—¡BRA!— Me llama Pan de un grito a mis espaldas. Volteo instintivamente al escuchar mi nombre — ¡Bra por fin te encuentro!— Saluda alegre la morena, luce hermosa y bien arreglada.

"Ssht" Una persona silencia a Pan y ella se disculpa.

—Hola Pan—Respondo algo abrumada por la preocupación.

—Quiero que saludes a mi abuelito— Me pide con emoción en un susurro. Me jala de mi brazo y arrastra contra mi voluntad.

—..._Por esto, este día, le rendiremos honor a una de las mentes brillantes_ ...—

Antes de negarme u oponerme, ya estoy frente a Goku.

Balbuceo, no consigo pensar en ninguna palabra, y entonces él se adelanta a hablar — Haz crecido mucho. ¡Eres idéntica a Bulma de joven!—Me asegura contemplando mi cara detenidamente con un carácter infantil.

—Si, Sr Goku, todo el mundo me dice eso— Se me ocurre torpemente contestar. Luego mi mente nuevamente entra en el papel de anfitriona que debo desempeñar —Es un honor verlo aquí Sr Goku.

— ..El dinero recaudado de esta subasta será donado a instituciones que tratan el cáncer pulmonar...— .

— ¿Ese hombre de ahí que acaso no es el Dr. Flappe?— Goku me pregunta, haciendo que pierda atención del micrófono de Trunks. Señala a mis espaldas.

— ¿Que? ¿QUIÉN?—Le pregunto muy confundida, como si me hubiera hablado en lengua Namekusei

— ¡Ahora entiendo!—Piensa Goku para si mismo —Los científicos mas brillantes han sido invitados para rendir luto a Bulma, ya que la familia Brief era muy destacada en la comunidad científica.

— ¿Quien es ese doctor? Abuelito—Pregunta Pan observando al anciano muy arrugado a lo lejos concentrado en las palabras de Trunks.

— Ho, pues ese hombre fue nada mas y nada menos que él científico que creó al androide 8, Octavio —Explicó Goku —Le conocí cuando tenía 12 años — dice de buen ánimo y una risa en su rostro—Trabajaba para la patrulla roja y llegó a ayudar al Dr. Maki con la creación de los posteriores androides, pero él era un buen hombre.

Ahora que recuerdo, mi madre en una carta mencionó que ella llegó a conocer a un colaborador del Dr. Gero. ¿Me pregunto si 18 y ese científico se conocen?. No importa, ahora lo urgente es saber el paradero de mi padre.

— Sr Goku, ¿De casualidad ha visto a mi padre?— Le pregunto cambiando abruptamente le tema

—¿Vegeta?— Piensa mientras se lleva una mano al mentón — Si, lo vi...

—!¿Dónde lo vio Sr Son?!—Le pregunto casi implorando por la información y en una desconsideraba voz alta que hace que los de a mi alrededor me callen para que modere mi tono.

Goku, pan y yo miramos alrededor disculpándonos. y entonces Goku me responde en voz baja —lo vi por...

—_¡Y damos comienzo a la subasta!_— Dice mi hermano cerrando su discurso y el salón es invadido de aplausos que no me dejan escuchar lo que Goku me ha dicho.

El radar nuevamente suena desde mi mano, las esferas se mueven e intento seguirlas, pero sencillamente es imposible dar con ellas. Mi padre está indudablemente en algún lugar de este salón.

—_Comenzaremos con el primer artículo. Un material muy extraño y único en su clase..._— Ahora toma el micrófono el famoso anunciador del torneo de las artes marciales. A pesar de mi urgencia por encontrar a mi padre, me logro sorprender de verlo aquí. Trunks nunca me mencionó que le había contratado para dirigir la subasta. —_ ...Material muy avanzado que la familia Brief rescató hace tiempo de una autentica nave espacial y ha estado bajo investigación... seguro será una reliquia digna de análisis y un ejemplar extraño que todo científico quiera dentro de su laboratorio...¡COMENZAMOS CON UN MILLÓN!_

— UN MILLÓN— Habla una voz

— Dos millones— Grita otra

En lo que se pelean dicho artículo, yo giro mi cuello de un lado a otro, veo el radar pendiente de que las esferas no salgan de esta habitación... Papá ¿dónde estás?, ¿Donde estás?.

— UN BILLÓN— Anuncia una voz a mitad del público, la reconocible voz del príncipe, mi padre. Mi corazón se dispara. Y he quedado perpleja, sin poder hilar los hechos... ¿Por que mi padre ha comprado dicho material?. ¿Que clase de truco es este? , ¿Que demonios pretende?

— ¿Tu... tu padre ha comprado algo de su propia compañía?— Pregunta, igual de desorientada, Pan.

... El radar suena, las esferas se van de la habitación. No respondo a Pan puesto que esto atrapa todo mi interés. Mi confusión recrudece ... Mi padre esta ahí, no se mueve de su lugar y las esferas sin embargo, se están marchando.

— _VENDIDO AL VIUDO BRIEF_ — Anuncia el hombre de gafas energético, como si anunciara al ganador del torneo. Mi padre pasa al escenario a reclamar su compra, Y veo que Trunks está tan atónito como yo.

Entonces, noto que hay un pequeño momento, apenas perceptible, dónde las miradas se cruzan, una triunfal y otra con suma sospecha.

Me doy cuenta, Trunks sabe algo. Mi hermano entiende mas de lo que yo no puedo, y no tengo cabeza para comprender. ¿Sigo las esferas? o ¿Le pido a Trunks que me ponga al tanto?

Corro hacia un costado del escenario decidida a que me explique todo. El anunciador a pasado al siguiente objeto pero no presto atención.

"Psss" "psss" llamo la atención de mi hermano que gira los ojos con incomodidad. Una vez que tengo su mirada le digo en señas que baje ahora mismo. Se niega con un discreto gesto, pues está en la mira de todo el público. "BAJA AHORA" muevo los labios y apunto con mi dedo hacia el suelo. Mi hermano toma aire y con algo de vergüenza baja del escenario con discreción para unirse tras bambalinas junto a mi.

—Trunks explícame— Ordeno hablando entre mis dientes para marcar mi enojo pero moderar mi volumen

—Yo tampoco se que ocurre— Me confiesa murmurando

—Entonces ¿Por que de "esa" mirada?—Le Pregunto

— Mi padre me había pedido ese material hace algunos meses— Me explica —Pero en ese momento yo no se los quise entregar.

—¿De qué estas hablando?

Trunks suspira exasperado— No nos hablábamos en ese momento, estábamos enemistados ¿Lo recuerdas? y él había tomado algunos planos del laboratorio. Como mi madre me heredó la empresa, yo le denegué el acceso a los materiales guardados ahí, en teoría, el laboratorio y todo en él es ahora mio.

—¿Y? ¿Para qué lo quería?

—¿Yo que sé?. Sólo me aseguró que lo obtendría de una u otra manera. Así que terminé por cambiar de lugar todos los objetos del laboratorio.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡Mi hermano no me ha aclarado nada! mi padre aún tiene en mente esas malas intenciones, y todas las pistas están por ningún sitio. Quizá por lo menos sepa alguna cosa—¿Siquiera sabes ara que sirven dichos objet...

Trunks me toma de la muñeca, no me deja terminar de hablar, me aprieta con fuerza, por poco siento que me deja sin circulación en las venas. En su mirada encuentro unas pupilas petrificadas, esta blanco, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Pero no es por las palabras que acabo de enunciar, es por aquello que su dedo apunta y figura fuera de la ventana... Shenlong.

Miro el radar y me doy cuenta que es tarde. Las esferas se han hecho piedra, el deseo a sido cumplido.

El anunciador a dejado de hablar, los invitados están paralizados de la impresión. Goku, Gohan, Piccoro, Krillin, Pan, Videl, Milk, Maron, Goten, 18, Dende están atónitos, fríos, es como si vieran un fantasma, un espectro.

Los invitados bien vestidos y con las mejores pintas, se abren paso. Hay una figura delicada, delgada y curvilínea que todos miran con horror, ven un fantasma, un espectro que camina entre ellos, **ES MI MADRE. **

¡Es imposible! Shenlong no puede revivirla, NO PUEDE. ¡Ha pasado un año! y murió de causas naturales.

Trunks suelta mi brazo, avanza hacia ella, mas maravillado que horrorizado, al principio son pasos tímidos, —¿mamá?— dice en susurro... Sus pasos se transforman en una carrera por estar junto a ella. —MAMÁ— Se abalanza y la abraza, la aprieta con fuerza.

¡No!. me diego a creer que sea ella, repito ¡Es imposible!, no tiene sentido, mi mente no lo concibe... Yo la vi en el hospital, en el funeral, visite su tumba cada mes... Y pronto reparo en el objeto que mi padre había comprado, las palabras del anunciador "_Nave Espacial_" y el archivero dentro de mi memoria ha recordado ya había escuchado de ese misterioso material. La escuché en ese aparato de audio que acompañaba a las libretas, mi madre se hizo la misma pregunta y fue mi padre quién explicó.

..."_Este es un material médico muy común"..._

Tan pronto como mis recuerdos me embisten, el rompecabezas ha adquirido forma y me aterro al comprender que** TODO ESTA EN ESAS CARTAS. ** Los hechos, las palabras y las citas se conectan perfectamente. Todo ha estado frente a mis ojos, pero el punto ciego nunca me dejó siquiera vaticinar los planes de mi padre.

_..."Eso es imposible, Vegeta. Shenlong no puede revivir a las personas que murieron por causas naturales"... _

Fue lo que aseguró Piccoro cuando mi padre se enteró de su muerte.

_.."El cáncer que contrajo Bulma se debió a este asqueroso vicio"..._

Pan me lo había recordado cuando me vio fumar, fue el tabaco lo que destruyó sus pulmones

_.."Hemos podido rescatar algunos dispositivos de la nave de Freezer . Aproximadamente 20 objetos en buen estado"..._

_..."la legión lo utilizaban para remplazar cualquier órgano, incluso la piel. Salvaron varias vidas"..._

_..."Recuerdo que cuando Freezer llegó a la tierra tenía algo parecido a éstas cosas colocadas a lo largo de su cuerpo"..._

Los artículos que recién mi padre acaba de adquirir, el material médico de alta tecnología capaz de suplantar órganos.

_"Maki Gero era capaz de tomar muertos y regresarlos a la vida transformados en Androides, así ocurrió con 18 y 17."_

_..."Androides que a pesar de todo, eran capaces de amar, tener emociones"..._

_..."Krillin me aseguró que era tan real como que él había terminado casado con la androide 18"..._

Los androides conservan emociones humanas, aún cuando ya no lo son.

_..."¿Crees que puedes irte y abandonarnos?, ¿Regresar cuando quieras?"..._

En esa tarde de lluvia, mientras visitábamos la tumba de mi madre. Aún recuerdo esas palabras de rechazo de Trunks hacia mi padre, cuando reapareció tras seis meses de ausencia. Nunca supimos a donde había ido o que había hecho.

_..."Mi padre le conocía al Dr. Gero y a algunos de sus colaboradores."..._

_..."¿Ese hombre de ahí que acaso no es el Dr Flappe? él científico que creó al androide 8, Octavio"..._

_..."Trabajaba para la patrulla roja y llegó a ayudar al Dr Maki con la creación de los posteriores androides..._

El científico que colaboro con el Dr. Maki, el Dr Flappe, el creador de otro androide. Eso hizo mi padre durante esos seis meses de ausencia. Fue en busca de esa persona, la única viva capaz de crear un androide.

_Vegeta ¿Por que siempre haces eso? Siempre haces que los hechos hablen y que tus impulsos decidan._

Finalmente concluyo, llena de horror en mi mirada — Androide... mi padre regresó a mi madre como androide—

La pieza final del rompecabezas, el último movimiento del puzzle... eran las esferas del Dragón, aquél que no podía intervenir con la vida, pero si con los androides. Shenlong podía ayudarlos. Así como lo hizo con 17 y 18.

¡Cuanta razón tenías mamá, mi padre es un hombre lleno de sorpresas! Pienso con emoción al verla aquí, de pie, caminando, viva, con todos sus amigos. Corro emocionada hacia ella y Trunks.

Pero

Noto algo raro, algo que no debería de pasar, algo que me congela la sangre. Trunks ya no la abraza, ni la aprieta, el muchacho ni se puede sostener. Mi madre lo empuja, como quitándoselo de encima como si fuera un mosquito.

Ahogo un grito de horror. No lo entiendo, ¿Por que hace eso?.

— Goku— Escucho a mi madre hablar y me paralizo —¿Donde esta Goku?— Pregunta con frialdad y sin rastros de emoción. Nadie se atreve a decir palabra alguna.

—Bulma— Responde Goku al otro lado del salón. Y los cuellos de presentes, yo incluida,nos giramos a verlo. —¿Que le haz hecho Trunks?.

Mi madre no contesta. Extiende su palma hacia Goku. Revela una esfera pequeña y roja en ella. Por medio de la misma le ha absorbido toda la energía a mi hermano. Súbitamente, suelta un potente rayo ámbar lleno de calor y energía contra su gran amigo de toda la vida, Goku.

El pánico de las personas no se hace esperar. Todos los presentes corren despavoridos. Huyen sin control y terror del recinto. Las chicas de la familia Son sueltan gritos. Bajo sus trajes finos, los guerreros presentes montan en guardia. Yo corro hacia Trunks que está inconsciente en el piso.

El Dr Flappe llega hacia mi madre con un control en sus manos. — ¡Bulma! No hagas eso — Le ordena con histeria — Tienes una bomba en tu cuerpo y la activaré si haces daño a alguien más— Amenaza con el dedo en aquél control.

Mi madre sonríe al tiempo le dirige una fría y macabra mirada al doctor. Casi a la velocidad de un parpadeo dispara por sus ojos un rayo que perfora y fulmina al doctor, y junto con él, también despedaza el control que activa su bomba.

Yo miro con horror. Mi cuerpo no deja de temblar, me aferro al cuerpo inconsciente de mi hermano. Nadie se atreve a tocar a mi madre, nadie quiere hacerle daño a quien fue una persona tan querida por tantos años.

Goku se levanta. Se despoja de su abrigo y su corbata. Se prepara para lanzar un kamehameha para detener esta abominación. Pero mi padre aparece en su face super saiyajin, y le lanza un puñetazo por la espalda al Sr. Son, para así detener el ataque. Goku sale volando y va a parar contra un muro.

— ¡NO!— Ordena mi padre — ¡Nadie va a tocarla!— Determina poniéndose al lado del androide y extiende un brazo para protegerla.

— Ella no es Bulma— Asegura Piccoro con enojo.

— Cállate insecto verde— Le grita al namekuseí. —Quien pretenda hacerle daño primero tendrá que vérselas con migo— Amenaza apretando su puño.

* * *

**PUFF ¡ME HE EXTENDIDO MUCHO EN ESTE EPISODIO! Bueno, es que el chiste es ir de un capítulo por carta, y en todo este tramo, sólo hay una carta. **

** El próximo episodio, ¡El gran final! **

** Habrá muuuuuuuuuuuuchas quejas de este episodio y lo entiendo. Pero quiero decir a mi favor que desde un principio tenia planteado este momento. **

**Oks se que está largo, pero es que este era un ****_one shot_**** . **

**y se preguntaran... ¿Existe el Dr Flappe en dragon ball? ¡SI! Es un personaje cannon y fue el primero en crear un androide a partir de un muerto, (Hizo a Frankenstein, alias Octavio, alias Hatchan)**

** Responderé comentarios , quejas y amenazas en el siguiente episodio n_n **


	17. Chapter 17

**La última Carta**

* * *

— Vegeta— Habla Goku dese su lugar —Este androide atentó contra tu hijo—señala con franqueza mientras se encamina con decisión hacia mi padre.

—Kakaroto ¡La tocas y te mato!— Reitera su amenaza con un timbre vocal tan macabro e intimidante que me cuesta pensar que se trate de mi padre.

—¡Goku!— Habla Bulma con la mirada tan helada y furiosa, ignorando lo que ocurre alrededor. Se acerca a Goku determinante , mostrando puro e integro odio hacia ese hombre.

Mi madre prepara un ataque levantando la palma para liberar energía, sin medir daños colaterales o terceros propensos a salir lastimados.

Entonces Gohan, al verse directamente afectado él y Videl con este último ataque, se abalanza sobre ella para detenerla; mi padre es mas veloz y le desvía con una patada en la cara. —¡Vegeta!—Exclama Gohan mientras se retira un hilo de sangre de su nariz, mi padre le mira agudamente con las cejas apretadas, con ese usual gesto de advertencia. Se posiciona cercano a la chica de pelo azul con ojos brillantes y macabros, decidido a custodiarla de cualquiera.

Entonces Pan y Goten embisten al androide por la espalda, al lado opuesto de la vigilancia de mi padre, cada uno con dos esferas azules expulsadas de sus respectivos puños. Pero mi madre sonríe, con sus ojos iluminados cuan rojo vivo. Da media vuelta con velocidad y lleva sus palmas para resistir el impacto. Esa energía que pretende dañarla, termina siento absorbida e incorporándose en su sistema sin aparente daño.

—DE NADA SERVIRÁ— Señala Piccoro hacia Pan y Goten en tono de regaño—Este androide se alimenta de energía—Explica y se vuelve para ver nuevamente a mi madre —Ya nos habíamos enfrentado a unos así. ¡19 y 20!.— Recuerda aquél observando detenidamente las manos de mi madre.

—Vegeta ¿Por qué lo haz echo?—Pregunta Krillin desde un costado.

Mi padre gira las pupilas hacia Krillin con poca amabilidad —Sabandija, ¿Ya olvidaste que ella buscó las esferas para revivirte a ti?— Contesta mi padre y luego levanta la mirada para dirigirse al resto —A Piccoro, a Kakaroto, y a muchos de ustedes— indica con recriminación elevando de a poco su voz —Ella nunca se dio por vencida cuando se trataba de revivirlos a ustedes, arriesgaba su vida sólo para regresarlos a la tierra. ¡Y ni uno de ustedes fue capaz de regresar el favor!.

Krillin no responde, parece que el argumento del príncipe le ha tocado una fibra de culpabilidad.

—Esto es diferente, Vegeta— Habla Goku que a pesar de intentar esquivar esferas y ataques, está al tanto de lo que mi padre dice. —Revivirnos a nosotros nunca supuso un riesgo a terceros—manifiesta en un intermedio entre un salto y una postura de ataque. Pronto una esfera roja arremete contra su pecho, haciéndolo barrer con el piso por barios metros.

— ¡¿Por que ataca a mi abuelito?!— Cuestiona Pan en voz alta, horrorizada al ver éste ultimo ofensiva contra Goku.

Miro desde mi sitio, como una espectadora discreta y al margen de la batalla, y de pronto siento los brazos temblorosos de mi hermano intentando sostenerse y moverse hacia mi. Comienza a murmurar entre unos labios unas palabras que apenas puede articular —Los...planos...del labo..labora...torio.

—¿Laboratorio?— inquiero lo que quiere decir —¿Los planos del laboratorio?—Repito y aquél asiente.

Recuerdo que recién me había dicho minutos antes que mi padre había robado algunas cosas del laboratorio, entre estas cosas se encontraban unos planos.

—Los androides fuimos creados para matar a Goku— Explica 18 que se habría mantenido protegiendo a Marron a mi lado, ha escuchado a Trunks y ha atado cabos por su cuenta. No estoy perdida, creo que se de lo que habla, de a que planos se refiere...

Krillin cierra los ojos y los puños con fuerza, corre hacia mi padre entrando así a la zona de combate—¿Bulma fue construida en base a los planos que habíamos robado del laboratorio del Dr. Gero?—Preguntó bruscamente.

Vegeta mira hacia Krillin guardando silencio. Tras meditar, gira su vista hacia el otro lado y mira cómo mi madre insiste atacando con irracionalidad a Goku, mientras éste se limita a solamente esquivar los ataques, mi madre mantiene esa intención incansable y esa hostilidad agresiva.

—No había otra manera— Confiesa mi padre —Los descubrimientos del Dr. Gero era lo único que podía traerla de vuelta, el inútil del Dr Flappe no sabía hacer un androide por su cuenta. Las instrucciones para crear a 19 era lo único con lo que contaba.

—¡PERO A QUE PRECIO! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ahora querrá matar a Goku a costa de cualquier otra vida!—Interviene Piccoro para intentar hacer entrar en razón a mi padre. —Vegeta pese a tu orgullo tienes que reconsiderar los riesgos.

—NO— Arguye él príncipe con determinación—Por que puede estar programada para matar, pero aún hay una buena mujer dentro de ella—Asegura en un tono mas blando.

—c...c...co...¿Cómo?— Pregunta Krillin.

— Ella siempre se esforzó por regenerarme a mi, aun después de haber sido un asesino tan desequilibrado... — Afirma mientras endurece sus puños con decisión —Haré lo mismo por ella— Promete con arrojo —rescataré a la mujer que aún habita en ese cuerpo.

Tras esas palabras que mi padre le acaba de decir a Krillin me hace rememorar todas las cartas en las que mi madre escribía acerca de lo mucho que se esforzó por sacar la mejor cara de mi padre, de buscar, escudriñar y mostrar al mundo su mejor lado. Transformó una mente malvada a una persona eximida, redimida, reconvertida. Se empeñó en ayudar a alguien y encaminarle al buen camino. Mi padre ahora tiene intenciones de regresar el favor, redimirla, regenerarla, sacar lo mejor de ella. Por un segundo me ha tornado las ideas, y dejo de ver descabellado su plan, de hecho le veo sentido y creo que es sensato, logro comprender y confieso que me llena de esperanza y optimismo, me entusiasma el plan del príncipe.

...Ustedes salgan de aquí— Ordena mi padre aun hablando con Krillin y compañía— Ella no les hará daño mientras no se metan en su camino.

Bulma proyecta otra bomba de ataque hacia Goku, el vigésimo quinto ataque que le lanza con intención de matar, éste logra terminar por desgarras sus ropas. La androide a comenzado a cansarse y a exhalar con fuerza, sus reservas de energía están agotándose. Ahora se encuentra débil y vulnerable, marcha hacia una inevitable docilidad.

—Mamá— Susurro para mi misma con preocupación.

—¡Ahora es cuando alguien debe detenerla!— Asegura Pan en un aviso masivo, apuntando hacia ella con su dedo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra niña!— Amenaza mi padre, en postura defensiva; pero Pan no se intimida, vuela hacia el androide y le lanza una patada que le lastima. Mi madre cae al piso y tiene problemas para incorporarse.

Mi padre se enfurece, ha duplicado el tamaño del aura amarilla que le rodea, está apunto de detener a Pan con su puño en alto. Ante la imagen de mi madre en el piso, con sus reservas de energía casi escasas, me muevo mas que mis impulsos y mi corazón palpita a mil por hora. Siento mis extremidades arder de fuego y calor. Doy una zancada hacia mi madre, ¡Debo protegerla!, debo rescatar a la mujer que mas amo en esta vida. Me lanzo de ambos pies al aire, una zancada que, sin saber explicarme a mi misma, me detiene por varios metros del suelo. Me ayuda a colocarme entre Pan con el golpe de gracia en su puño, y el cuerpo agotado y frágil del androide en el piso.

— NO PAN— Le ordeno con firmeza con los brazos abiertos —No le harás daño — Exijo imitando la mirada de mi padre.

— ¡BRA!, Ese androide quiere matar a mi abuelito— Me recuerda.

— No lo dañará mientras no tenga energía— Le aseguro con convicción.

Goku con ropas destrozadas y varios rasguños en su cara posa una mano en el hombro de Pan — Tiene razón, no puede hacer nada si no tiene energía— Me secunda, yo me alegro y desvanezco mi mirada por una mucho mas amable, asiento a Goku para agradecerle.

Pan baja la guardia, y aterriza sus pies en el piso. Se encamina junto con Goku hacia Gohan, que a su vez se dirigen en grupo hacia el resto de su familia.

Mi padre se encamina hacia mi. Me dirige una risa de medio lado con aprobación, orgullo por verme volar o quizá agradecimiento. No lo se, pero le regreso el gesto. Bajo la guardia y dejo que mis extremidades dejen de emitir energía, lo que ocasiona que pare de volar y que mis pies toquen el piso. Una vez ahí, doy media vuelta para ayudar a mi madre a incorporarse. Me siento emocionada de tenerla cerca y a mi lado, ayudarla y cuidarla. Nuevamente estará junto a mi y volveremos a ser una familia como antes.

La tormenta ha pasado y ahora no queda salvo reconstruir un nuevo presente, rescatar de este androide a esa mujer grandiosa que guardará en su subconsciente. Me salta una lágrima al acercarme a ella y tocar su brazo. ¡DESPUÉS DE UN AÑO! ... Tengo ganas de apretarla fuerte, decirle todo lo que siempre le he querido decir, por que sus cartas nunca fueron suficientes, ¡Es a ella a quien quiero!. La mujer que mas admiro y mas amo en el mundo, la mujer que me hizo falta por un año, de la que planeo nunca volver a separarme.

Súbitamente algo rodea mi cuello con hostilidad. Son dos manos en cuyo centro de la palma hay un helado artilugio rojo que me quema la piel. Giro la vista para ver que dos ojos azules amenazantes me miran con furia y frialdad. Mi corazón se detiene, entro en un estado de shock. Me llevo ambas manos hacia el cuello intentando quitar estas manos que me están extrayendo energía.

—¡BRA!— Grita Goten.

—SUÉLTALA—Ladra mi padre, ordenando a un metro de nosotras.

Me siento cada vez más y más débil, como si hubiera tomado un somnífero de rápido efecto. Pierdo la fuerza suficiente para resistirme y los parpados se hacen cada vez mas pesados.

— ¡Suéltala, es tu hija, Bra! — Habla el Sr Piccoro.

— ¡Recuerda!—Ordena Goku — BULMA RECUERDA QUIEN FUISTE —Insiste a mitad de su camino.

Mi madre ignora aquellas ordenes, parece que no las escucha, está únicamente interesada y concentrada en absorberme hasta la última gota de energía.

—Ma...má— Llama Trunks entre respiraciones y esfuerzos, que intenta incorporarse desde ese lugar lejano a un costado— ...recuerda tu última carta...

Trunks se logra mantener de dos pies y apenas con pocas fuerzas, se acerca hacia nosotras.

...la joven que tienes entre tus manos.. esa joven... es tu hija — Recuerda Trunks intentando hacerla recordar — tu... hablas de ella... en tu última carta.

¿QUE? Exclamo para mi misma. Me sorprendo y mis parpados encuentran la fuerza suficiente para abrirse. ¿Su ultima carta?... ahora recuerdo que Trunks se ha quedado con la libreta, él tiene la última carta en su poder.

A pesar de las lamentables condiciones de mi hermano al caminar, mi madre se siente amenazada y le dirige una mirada fulminante y temblorosa. Siento como aprieta mi cuello con brusquedad y veo mi piel empalidecer.

Mi hermano saca de su traje la libreta y comienza a leer...

.

.

.

.

_...Es difícil decir adiós realmente. A veces es imposible. La mayoría de las veces, incluso con las muertes de mis amigos, la palabra "Adiós" se definía como un "hasta luego", con las esferas del dragón no se vislumbraba un punto final. Pero cuando la palabra adiós es un sinónimo de "hasta nunca", enunciarlo propiamente se torna pesado y difícil. _

_Da un poco de miedo lo rápido que todo puede esfumarse de repente. A veces se necesita una sentencia de muerte para recordarte lo que significa vivir. A veces te encuentras a ti mismo haciéndote más fuerte y más sabio, mejor equipado para el siguiente gran desastre en camino._

_ Soy una especialista en mecánica avanzada, esa es mi área, esa es mi arena de batalla. Cuando alguien abre una máquina por dentro, ve un conjunto de elementos que no tienen orden ni sentido, un desastre, una orgía de tuercas y tornillos sin razón aparente._

_ Pero un mecánico comprende la importancia de cada elemento dentro del desorden, entiende su armonía, en el mas insignificante tornillo o el mas pequeño de los engranes, ve una pieza importante; Si uno de ellos falta, la maquina falla; dentro de ese desorden hay un sentido, un objeto... Estoy convencida de que en la vida, es igual._

_ Uno esta seguro de que cada elemento caótico en ella es mero desastre, que todo es producto del azar o la casualidad. Los dioses no deciden por nosotros, nosotros decidimos y ellos sólo se limitan a mirar. Los Kaios nos ignoran así como nosotros ignoramos la funcionalidad interna de las máquinas. Pero tanto en el universo como en la mecánica existe siempre un orden, un propósito de ser. Veo firmemente en que cada uno esta destinado a algo. Por eso es que primeramente hay que entender que nuestra vida es un regalo. Lo acepto. No importa cuán jodido o peligroso parezca. Es un regalo y siempre existirán algunas cosas que van a salir bien, destinadas a ocurrir… Como si siempre hubiésemos estado hechos el uno para el otro._

_ Fuimos un embrollo, un caos, un desorden desde un principio. Planetas diferentes, razas diferentes, bandos diferentes, intereses diferentes. Me habías amenazado, odiabas a mis amigos, me odiabas a mi...y viceversa. Y a pesar de todas las contrariedades, contra todas las probabilidades, no sólo en este, sino también en otros universos paralelos, estuvimos destinados a encontrarnos, estar juntos y tener hijos. El príncipe guerrero de una raza extinta y la terrestre científica de un planeta tan insignificante. ¿Que capricho de enredarnos a los dos la vida?. ¿Conque propósito de seleccionarnos a nosotros dos entre millones y trillónes de seres? ... Quizá fueron Trunks y Bra, quienes emergen para darle una forma especifica a todo el caos. ¿Cual es su objetivo en todo esto?, aun no lo se. Pero lo cierto es que ambos heredaron lo mejor de ti y lo mejor de mi. El potencial de la raza saiyajin, la nobleza de tu élite, el orgullo, la astucia. La inteligencia, la calidez y habilidades de mi herencia terrícola. Híbridos que comparten los elementos mejor seleccionados de nosotros. Son la razón por la que los eventos han salido de su cauce, han hecho un desastre sin aparente orden en nuestras vidas y finalmente se encontraron en un punto de encuentro con resultados brillantes._

_ Me marcho de este mundo, es como las cosas tienen que ocurrir. Por alguna razón te dejan a tí como custodio del legado que juntos hemos construido. Estarán en tus manos y tengo confianza en que sabrás cuidarlos bien, siempre he tenido confianza en ti. _

.

.

.

.

Mi madre deja de apretar mi cuello, sus dedos se debilitan considerablemente, su mirada se torna triste y apaciguada. Me mira, me examina, sus pupilas casi pueden atravesar mi piel. Luego se gira y observa el desastre que ha causado en el invernadero. Ve las caras a su alrededor y ella misma se desconoce al ver sus manos.

— Bulma—Llama mi padre y ella de inmediato voltea verle con la mirada noble, su respiración se agita... Pero entonces vislumbra tras mi padre los pelos puntiagudos y la silueta indiscutible de Goku. Sus pupilas se encienden nuevamente, su mirada se enfurece. Adopta rápidamente el estado de ataque.

Mi padre la toma de los hombros y la ve directamente hacia aquellos ojos rojos —Tu puedes vencer esos impulsos que intentan hacer algo que tu no eres— Le asegura.

El androide comienza a confundiese a discrepar con sigo misma, sus ojos cambian constantemente de color entre el azul y el rojo. Aquella los cierra con fuerza y baja la mirada. Hay una disyuntiva que la atormenta y la hace temblar en su interior, parece que la hace sufrir, parece que la lastima.

Finalmente se calma, Lleva una palma hacia la mano de mi padre y la aprieta sin compasión, comienza aspirar energía con ferocidad, ésta ríe, abre los ojos para lucir esas malvadas intenciones de aniquilar, parece disfrutar y saborear esa exquisita energía tan puramente saiyajin que la nutre de poder y vigor.

Todos se alarman, los guerreros remontan sus posturas de ataque. Ella ríe desde su garganta con cruelad. Sabe que la energía que está absorbiendo se trata de nada mas y nada menos del segundo hombre mas poderoso sobre el universo.

—Bulma— Dice mi padre resintiendo la falta de fuerza —Bulma no puedo hacer esto solo— Confiesa sin oponerse, ni atacar o hacer el intento de detenerla.

La androide alza su otro brazo, y extiende el dedo índice en alto, prepara en su yema una bola de luz violeta que emite una potencia que genera una ventisca en espiral de gran fuerza y hace que las ropas y cabellos de todos los presentes se agite y bailen libremente. Poco a poco su sonrisa se torna mas macabra y se va amasando la energía extraída de mi padre, en una bola que flota a pocos centímetros del dedo del androide; Incrementa rápidamente en tamaño, se vaticina una potencialmente mortífera y amenazante sentencia de muerte, pretende provocar una hecatombe.

—Te quiero Bulma— Declara el príncipe.

El androide se detiene, deja de absorber, al contrario, sus ojos se abren por completo retomando su color original. Su mano deja de suministrarse de energía robada. Y pasa a simplemente sentir la piel del hombre que la sostiene de los hombros. Diluye la esfera que aglutinaba en su dedo. Pestañea un par de veces, volviendo al mundo, saliendo del trance y observa a su príncipe frente a ella. Su gesto cambia, sus pupilas brillan sus labios dejan de temblar... sonríe con suavidad, pronto se asoma Bulma, mi madre, la amiga, la científica, apenas

dura algunos segundos así, su color pierde intensidad; Deja de respirar, sus parpados caen y se paraliza, dejando congelada en su cara un sutil y benévolo gesto de amor.

Se apaga.

La miro, está sostenida frente a mi padre, congelada, amable y dulce, completamente inerte. Una figura delgada, hermosa y aparentemente dócil e inofensiva.

Permanecemos todos en silencio por un tiempo que podría yo considerar una eternidad. Trunks toma mi mano. Todos observan apenas pestañeando...

— ¿Se ha desprogramado a si misma?— Pregunta Krillin rompiendo el silencio.

— Quizá lo hizo para no seguir hiriendo a mas gente—Sugiere Videl

—Eso es imposible, un androide no puede desactivarse a si mismo—Asegura 18

—Quizá no un androide convencional, pero si una genio en mecánica robótica—Explica Gohan y todos voltean a verle, incluido Piccoro y mi padre—Ya lo escucharon, una pieza fuera de su sitio y la maquina falla— Cita Gohan, y nadie se envalentona en discutirle. Puede que tuviera razón, puede que simplemente fuera una respuesta rebuscada, pero lo cierto es que nadie podía explicarse lo que sucedió, la única experta en la materia había dejado de funcionar hace un momento.

Nunca llegamos a comprender lo que ocurrió por completo, pero decidimos llevar a cabo un nuevo entierro. Una despedida final.

Todos juntos asistimos a una visita mensual, esta vez no eramos solo Trunks y yo quienes estábamos frente la lápida, esta vez nos acompañó nuestro padre, y a lado de él Goku, también el resto de los guerreros aun vivos: Goten, Gohan, Videl, Milk, Pan, Piccoro, Dendé, el maestro Roshi, 18 y Marron. Dejé un ramo especialmente bello frente al mármol. Y dejé de resentir la reducción de los miembros de la familia Brief. Quedamos tres de los seis que llegamos a ser, pero tres que nos acompañaremos para siempre.

Leo y subrayo las reflexiones y las citas de las cartas de mi madre, algunas las memorizo y siempre las mantengo en mente en los momentos más difíciles.

La mayoría de nuestras viejas heridas se curan, dejándonos solamente una cicatriz. Creo que mi madre dejó mucho en este mundo, en mi y en el resto de la gente que amaba. No es sencillo sobrellevar una perdida, pero hay que aprender a aceptarla, la vida continua, creo que es lo que al final importa. Aun cuento con el mejor hermano del mundo y la compañía del príncipe saiyajin, mi padre. La cicatriz me perseguirá para la eternidad, pero la abrazo con cariño.

Miro al hombre de pelos puntiagudos y me aferro a su brazo, él me regresa la mirada, seco y frío como es de costumbre, por un segundo sostiene sus pupilas en mi, antes de hablar—Creo que nunca me disculpé por quitarte las esferas.

Ho! ¡Que sorpresa!... mi padre ¿DISCULPÁNDOSE?.. eso si que no lo vi llegar — Eso no importa—Se me ocurre responder —De todas formas, creo que no las necesitaba.

—¿Que pensabas pedir a Shenlong?— Me pregunta y de pronto me acorrala en una incómoda respuesta.

—He... ejem— Me aclaro la garganta y balbuceo —Ser una super guerrera como tu— Confieso avergonzada.

Él sonríe —No hace falta pedirle a Shenlong algo como eso—Afirma y yo le miro directamente. —Tienes al príncipe de los Saiyajins para entrenarte.—Afirma con esa arrogancia y orgullo que tanto le caracteriza.

Quién sabe y quizá me convierta en una científica brillante e inteligente como mi mamá, en una guerrera de élite super saiyajin como mi papá; quizá llegue a ganarle a Pan en combate, llegue a conocer un amor como el de mis padres. Quizá todas estas viejas heridas me enseñen algo. Las cicatrices nos recuerdan dónde hemos estado, y qué hemos superado y a quien amamos. Nos enseñan lecciones sabias sobre el futuro. Eso es lo que me gusta pensar. Las cicatrices deben recordarnos seguir el rumbo que queremos alcanzar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Pufff! POR FIN! XP ¡TERMINE UN FIC!**

**Oks! UN EPISODIO MÁS! PERO SERA PARA RESPONDER PREGUNTAS Y MAS XP **


	18. Chapter 18

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y COMENTARIOS FINALES**

* * *

**Bien! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer este fic y a otras que lo han seguido capítulo por capítulo, acompañándome cada semana y llegar juntos al desenlace de esta historia. Creo que si no hubiese sido por ese apoyo tan cálido de todos ustedes hubiera abandonado el fic desde sus inicios. **

** Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí sin haber leído previamente el fiction completo, pido atentamente que primeramente se de una vuelta (al menos) por los dos últimos capítulos finales.**

**Como he notado, creo que el final ha descolocado a much s lectores **

**y creo que merecen una explicación por mi parte. Quizá les ayude un poco saber "que diantres pasaba por mi cabeza al escribir tremenda barbaridad". Pero quiero aclarar que respeto mucho las diferentes opiniones y la honestidad. Malas o buenas criticas, las tomare en cuenta en futuros trabajos.**

**¿Por que de ése Final? **Bien, la historia tiene casi en su totalidad un sabor dramático-rosa. Algo mas como de adolescencia reflexiva. Esta escrito en presente-singular, todo lo que ha pasado fue a ojos y perspectiva de Bra, quien a lo largo de toda la historia descubre cosas de sus padres (Especialmente desentraña a su padre)...pero todas estas cosas que ella descubre, nosotros los lectores (Supongo, ya se han visto la serie) ya dábamos por entendido y NADA de las cartas nos sorprendió realmente. (Se trata de una historia de descubrimiento, pero nada realmente descubrimso de ahí?) En algún punto tenía que sorprenderlos tanto a ustedes y a Bra. Creo yo que ese efecto impacto/sorpresa se logró en el episodio 16.

¿Por que sorprender?

Bulma no deja de decir que Vegeta esta lleno de sorpresas. La esencia misma de Vegeta es ser impredecible y de una u otra forma encontrar una solución a sus problemas. Así que ese drama-rosa, realmente fue una cortina para esconder la acción-batalla futurista que es el genero de la serie. Desde un principio pensé en un Fic donde Bulma volviera a la vida como un androide con la fuerza suficiente para convertirse en el centro de una batalla y no quedara al "margen" como casi siempre sucede.

Quería que las cartas aportaran "algo mas" que sólo recuerdos, en la ultima carta vemos que es quien le salva la vida.

Y sobre todo este Fic nació por una preguntas que yo me he hecho desde casi siempre ¿Y si?...

1° Y si Bulma muriera ¿Que pasaría?

2° Y si Bulma fuera la villana ¿Vegeta de que lado estaría?

3° Y si los papeles se invirtieran si Vegeta tuviera que reconvertir al bien a Bulma ¿Lo haría?

4° ¿Bajo que circunstancias Vegeta buscaría las esferas del dragón?.

5° ¿Que pensaría Bra respecto a la historia de Yamsha y Bulma cuando se enterara de ellas?

6° ¿Que pensaría Bra al conocer el pasado obscuro de su padre? ¿Se lo tomaría bien o mal?

7° ¿Vegeta sería capaz de llevar una familia por su cuenta?

Como ya he dicho anteriormente, todo estaba para ser una historia oneshot sobre Bulma Androide y Vegeta defendiendo ese androide, pero me pareció mejor completar la historia y darle otro giro mas completo y mejor..."Entender" todo lo sucedido desde raíz.

...

En fin! La manera en que vi interesante mezclar todo, responder todas esas preguntas y además contar la historia de amor Vegeta y Bulma, incluir mi capricho de una Bulma peleando y ver a Bra entrenada por su padre; fue mediante este Fic.

Ademas soy fan de las historias así, que a ultimo momento den giros dramáticos y reveladores, aun cuando las pistas estaban frente a nuestras narices, pero no vimos por que no les dimos una especial importancia.

**Ahora paso a contestar Comentarios n_n**

**Vegeta'z girL**

Hola linda! Un fuertísimo abrazo, gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus comentarios tan lindos. Me agradó mucho leerte a lo largo de todos los capítulos, me sentía muy emocionada al ver tus comentarios tan llenos de buen ánimo. Me alegra que te gustaran todas esas reflexiones y es un honor que consideres este como uno de los mejores fics que haz leído :D, ese último comentario será con el que me quedaré, realmente lo aprecio mucho!

**NebilimK **

¡Muchas gracias hermosa!, Fue un honor leerte desde los inicios del Fiction, tus comentarios siempre aportaron algo muy útil y estaba cargados de opiniones y puntos de vista interesantes.

No he dejado al aire nuestra conversación sobre Yamsha.

"Cuando Bulma lleva en brazos al bebé Trunks y le preguntan a Yamcha si es el padre, parece enfadado y resignado ;) ¿Le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Vegeta? ;)"

Yo estoy convencida de que al pobre Yamsha le persiguió el fantasma de haber sido el perdedor en el triangulo de amoroso. Le hubiera gustado que Trunks fuera su hijo y ¡SÍ! que le hubiera gustado estar en lugar de Vegeta. :( Me siento mal por él.

**Crazy Fleur **

Muchas muchas muchas gracias, me encantó leerte y tu actitud frente la primera parte del final, el giro que la historia dio fue muy dramático y siento que lo pillaste perfectamente. Ademas sospechaste que algo pasaría desde un principio ¡ESO ME ENCANTÓ! creo que no hay mayor satisfacción que encontrar a un lector que se huele los malvados planes del autor. XD UN ABRAZO PRECIOSA! siempre ame tu Nick!

**kimyescajadillo **

Hola nena! Gracias por tomarte un momento para leer y comentar, me alaga que a pesar de tener una vida ajetreada aún te tomes el momento de leer y comentar, de corazón lo aprecio y lo agradezco. (*_*) . n_n

**yukkoame**

Nena ¿Cómo no terminar enamorada de tus coments? Eres tan entusiasta y atenta, ¡Tan dragonbolera! Siento que con una fan como tu a mi lado, podríamos platicar por 75 horas continuas de Dragonball sin cansarnos. De verdad TE AGRADEZCO CON EL ALMA cada comentario.

Sobre lo que comentas acerca de Trunks del futuro sabría desde un principio sobre la hostilidad de Veggie (Detalle que dejé en el aire) Si, tienes razón, ya que Bulma le dice algo como: "Tu padre ha de estar causando destrozos en el infierno" (No recuerdo perfectamente, fue algo así lo dice). Pero sobre el tema y lo que escribí respecto a este detalle (En el Cap. 14) Fue mas que nada por las escenas del atormentado Trunks intentando entrenar, o viéndoselas con el puño de Vegeta, cuando él mismo se tiene ue rescataer a él y a Bulma. XP, si bien, tienes razón, él ya estaba advertido de que su padre no era "un pan de dios".

No se si al final me darás de tomatazos o no XP, Pero espero que con la explicación que di sobre el final sea mas "tragable" para quienes les ha quedado el sabor amargo.

**bulmar **

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS BULMAR! Tu ánimos y apoyos fueron de mucha ayuda y muy agradables de leer. No se como decirte ... Realmente me ayudaron! Le tenías mucha fe al fic desde sus comienzos y mucho entusiasmo por ese final n_n me alagó leer ese comentario, te juro, me hizo mi día por completo! Fue un honor guapa! Un gran honor leerte!

**atal15 **

¡Hola linda! ¿Que tal? antes que nada, te agradezco el mundo entero por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este fic. Habiendo tantísimos haz llegado a éste, lo comentaste y lo leíste n_n, ¡Mil gracias!. Yo desde un principio tenía en mente que habría gente que le descolorada el final o quedara insatisfecha con él. Es extraño el giro de las cosas visto desde un punto de vista. Por eso espero que la explicación que di te ayudara a entenderlo desde mi perspectiva. Como sea, acepto mucho tu opinión y agradezco mucho que tuvieras la atención y el tiempo de compartirla con migo.

"Entonces de que se trato tu fic? la verdad no le entendi :/"

Trató de analizar y seguir junto con Bra la extraña relación que hubo entre su padre y su madre, entender un poco lo que pudo haber pasado desde la perspectiva de Bulma. Fulmina en un final dónde Bra conoce en carne propia las sorpresas que Vegeta puede llegar a dar.

** Sharlyn Ramos **

Hola muñeca, ¿Que tal? Me ha encantado leerte, en potterfics me pareció sorprendente encontrarme con fans de Dragonball. Ame cada comentario tuyo, siempre algo agradable y lindo que decir, me siento muy alagada. Ademas en un comentario tuyo notaste algo que ni yo misma habpia notado o había pasado inadvertida. Sobre que Vegeta fue caaz de robarle las esferas a su propia hija. ¡Me acorralaste!, debí haber ideado otra mejor manera de llevar a cabo esa parte. GRACIAS! SUERTE!

**Sakura7893 **

Huu! Saku! n_n XD Nena como te amo y te adoro. Cuando leí tu reacción frente al episodio 16, casi doy un grito. ¡Me alagó y me emocionó!. Eres genial! Ha sido un honor leerte a lo largo de este tiempo. Pocas veces un escritor de fics... especialmente de Dragonball llega a tener lector tan grandiosos como tu, gracias , repito MUUUCHAS GRACIAS.

**aravis evans**

Comentarios alentadores, lindos y llenos de entusiasmo. ¿Cómo no poder amarte, mujer? Yo también me he preguntado mucho acerca del tema Bulma/Vegeta, la explicación franca y gris de Toriyama es : Necesitaba a Trunks en la historia. Así de simple pasó, pero en un afán , quizáinsano, de encontrar tres patas al gato, yo me enfrasqué a encontrarle un sentido mas profundo a todo esto. Sobre tu corrección, una disculpa, me avergüenza mucho tener esos errores y no verlos _ , prometo una atención mayor a esas faltas. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIOS LINDA!


End file.
